


Little Drop of Poison

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Kano and Kabal swear a lot, Kano being Kano, Language, Lube, M/M, Macro/Micro, Manhandling, Mentions of an OC, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Potions Accident, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Timed Orgasms, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Urethral Play, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:Part 4 on hiatus.Pairing(s):Older!Kano x Pre-Burn!KabalRoles:Zebs as Kano, Jay as KabalSummary:A particularly hot day, in the Outworld base of the Black Dragon, warrants a drink. Unfortunately, Kabal makes a big mistake. (The kind of depravity you should've come to expect from us. Only pocket-sized for your convenience.)
Relationships: Kabal/Kano (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Oi, Kabal, gimmie a hand at the loading dock, would’ya?” Kano throws an arm around the mercenary’s shoulders, dragging him away from a large stack of half-unpacked boxes, yanking the clipboard from his hands and shoving it into another Black Dragon’s chest as he walks Kabal over to the entrance of the warehouse. “Listen, we gotta bunch of shit comin’ in for the sorcerer again—lotions and potions and bottles from the looks of it,” Kano explains, whistling sharply and signalling for the transport driver to start backing up. “Just start unloadin’ stuff here, here’s your itinerary list,” A new clipboard is handed to Kabal before he can protest. “Don’t fuck anythin’ up, got it?” Kano’s phone begins to vibrate, the standard ringtone blaring as the Black Dragon pulls it from his back pocket, holding it up to his ear. He motions for Kabal to get started with a wave of his hand before he saunters off, already irritated as he answers with a gruff, “Whaddya want?”

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Kabal rolls his eyes as he pushes up the back door of the delivery truck. Hopping up into the van, he wipes the sweat from his brow. Damn, does Outworld always have to be so hot? It doesn't help that Kano seems particularly pissy today. Who knows why? Opening the first box, he checks down the first page of purple liquids and miscellaneous powders and viscous substances that come in all manner of bottles and jars. "... What even *is* all this shit...?" Kabal grumbles to himself, flipping over the page and starting on the next box. The sorcerer's potions and other dubious liquids tend to be all colours of the rainbow and ranging in viscosity as well as in weight so when the mercenary opens up a box of -- what look to be -- bottles of water, Kabal has to check the list. 'Water from the Spring of Chǐcùn'. Water? Damn, he needs a drink on a day like today... The good sorcerer wouldn't miss a drop or two, right?

“You fuckin’ tell Aiara that if she wants her fuckin’ ‘Dragon Mist’ or whatever the fuck she calls it, she’s gonna pay what she agreed to!” Kano spits, pacing back in forth just off to the side. “If she wants to make sure she gets it, there’s a transfer fee on top of the regular price, ‘aint my problem once the products leave the warehouse,” Kano glances around the warehouse, checking to make sure everything is running smoothly. “Fuckin’ bitch, listen, If she’s gotta problem with our services she can hop into one of her fancy fuckin’ carriages and say whatever she’s gotta say to my face, but she’s not getting an ounce of that powder until I get paid!” And with that, Kano ends the call, throwing the phone to the ground and stomping on it, shattering it to pieces. Stupid, posh, fuckin’ Edenians, thinking they can whittle him out of a deal by batting their lashes at him.

Taking a quick look around to make sure there aren't any nosey onlookers, Kabal takes a bottle from the box, twists out the cork, takes a swig and then replaces it. It tastes bitter and slightly metallic. Maybe its volcanic spring water? That kinda shit's supposed to be good for you, right? Kabal chalks it down to his lame excuse, shrugging and getting back to work. Hundred bottles of weird spring water? Check. Kabal moves onto the next box, unaware of the way his hand is slowly growing smaller and smaller around his chewed-up pencil.

Shaking his head, Kano looks down at the crushed-up mess of tech under his boot, running a hand through his short mane of hair. Fuckin’ hell. He’s lost count of how many phones and gadgets have met the same fate, and damn, he’s really gotta stop taking out his anger on his tech, because this is like the fourth time this month he’s gonna need to get a new phone. He’ll worry about it later, he decides, heading back over to the transport truck where Kabal is.

...fourty-eight, fourty-nine, fifty jars of this 'Element of Order' shit. Kabal checks them off but...something seems off. Was the top of the truck always that high or is he just seeing shit? Come to think of it, the clipboard feels a little big too. Taking a gander at himself, his usually tight fitting pants and jacket feel a little loose and getting looser by the minute. To his horror, he holds up his hands, watching his fingerless gloves slowly grow looser and looser on his shrinking hands. Oh, shit... Oh, fuck! Hearing Kano's boots along the concrete don't help his nerves, only flaring them as he drops the clipboard and pencil in lieu of keeping his fucking pants up.

Kano bangs on the side of the truck as he hops up onto the footlift.  
“How’s it goin’ in he—what the fuck?!” Frozen in place, the Black Dragon Leader watches with a mixture of shock, confusion, and faint amusement as his right-hand man slowly shrinks before his eyes, struggling to keep his pants on. He’d find it funny if it meant that Kabal hadn’t tampered with the merchandise, and Kano leans against the side of the vehicle, pinching the bridge of his nose. First it’s Aiara and her cheap ass, and now this? Fuckin’ hell this day just keeps getting worse and worse. What the fuck is he supposed to do with a mercenary barely as tall as a goddamned water bottle? “Alright, out with it you drongo, what the fuck did you do?”

Kabal opens his mouth then grits his teeth and cringes.  
"I'm...not exactly sure... I-- Uhh... I got nothin'." He manages a tight smile. Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. He glances up at Kano, barely able to meet his stare as he gingerly steps out of his pool of clothes. Understandably, Kabal's not used to being naked in front of his boss and, fuck, if he doesn't hate it...well, mostly. He huffs, frustration and embarrassment painting his cheeks in equal measure, as he steps up to Kano, just about managing to pull his headband with him to cover most of himself up. "... Little help?"

And you know what, this isn’t the weirdest shit Kano has ever seen, but people don’t just randomly fuckin’ shrink because they didn’t do anything. The Australian glances around the truck, giving everything inside a quick once over… and… there. Just off to the right, a large wooden crate of bottles full of clear liquid. There’s one tucked off to the side, that’s not as full as the others. Eye narrowing, Kano snaps his fingers to get the truck driver’s attention. Meeting his eyes in the hanging mirror, the Black Dragon growls,  
“Out.” No other words are necessary as the driver hastily does as he’s told, getting out of the front seat and fucking off to god knows where. Looking back down at the now miniature Kabal, Kano reaches down, wrapping his fingers around the man’s torso and lifting him up like a doll, curling his fingers so the man can sit in his palm. “The fuck did you drink?” He asks, getting straight to the point.

The way the Australian easily picks him up, like he's a fucking bottle of soda. It's kind of intimidating and kind of annoyingly hot how Kano just coils his fingers around his chest and lifts him up, how he could easily snap his spine in two. Jeez, he shouldn't be thinking about that kind of thing in a situation like this.  
"I don't know! It was some hippy volcanic water shit." He explains dismissively, desperately trying to keep his headband wrapped round him, like a towel. A thought crosses his mind. "Do you think it'll wear off?" Kabal -- part angry, part concerned, part turned-on -- cards a hand through his slicked back hair, looking up as Kano scans the truck, noticing how damn soft his lips look up close... Today is turning out to be quite the shitshow.

“And what the fuck made you think that takin’ a swig from the merchandise was a good idea, you bloody galah?” Kano snarls, as his brow furrows. To say the Australian is irritated is an understatement, god why the fuck does everything seem to be goin’ wrong today? At Kabal’s question, the Black Dragon shrugs, forgetting the fact that he’s holding the man in his grip as he nearly sends the merc flying when he throws his hands up. “No idea, mate.” He says, and upon noticing his queasy expression, his lips quirk into a grin. “Ah, sorry ‘bout that; forgot you’re all… small now.” He doesn’t sound apologetic at all, quite the contrary in fact.

When he's nearly thrown against the ceiling of the van, Kabal grabs onto one of Kano's fingers to keep himself in place but that doesn't help the nauseating feeling of his organs being forced through his mouth. Kabal has to blink to get his vision to stop spinning when Kano holds him still again.  
"Yeah, sure..." Kabal grumbles, shifting his weight a little, holding up his hand and pressing it against Kano's palm. "Shit." He curses, wetting his lips at the realisation. Feeling the uneven surface of Kano's palm against his backside is unsettling to say the very least. "Can you -- I don't know -- put me, like, on a table or something?" Kabal asks, despite the comfortable warmth that radiates from the Australian's hands.

“What, and risk havin’ you get crushed under a crate or somethin’?” Kano scoffs, rolling his eye. “Well, you’re not terribly useful to me when you’re shorter than a stubby…” The Australian looks around the truck, scratching his chin as he thinks. “Wonder if there’s anythin’ in here that’ll get’cha back to normal…” He spots a bottle full of luminescent purple liquid, squinting at it before he pops the cork, giving it an experimental sniff before he pushes it into Kabal’s face, holding the open neck up to his lips. “’Ere, give this a try.”

Quirking a brow and looking up at Kano, Kabal takes a whiff. It smells heady and rich, like a black coffee that's brewed for *way* too long. Shrugging and deciding 'it can't get much worse than this', Kabal takes a gulp. Despite the scent, it tastes fruity but with an underlying warmth that he can't quite place. Hopefully, he holds up his hands, trying to gauge if he's growing any.  
"Any idea what that was? Did you check the clipboard?" He asks, maybe a little too late, as the potion creeps down his throat. Kabal's skin prickles with heat and he takes a deep breath, finding the air a little too warm for his liking.

When Kabal doesn’t instantly start growing in the palm of his hand, Kano recaps the bottle and returns it to its box, already looking for another bottle that may fix his ‘tiny Kabal’ problem.  
“What’s that? Oh, no idea, mate.” He replies dismissively. He glances down at the clipboard, bending over to pick it up. He scans the list of items, muttering under his breath and completely oblivious as Kabal starts to squirm slightly in his grasp. “Oi, hold still,” He scolds, glancing briefly at the smaller man as he tightens his hold on him before turning his attention back to the itinerary list.

The strong fingers tightening around Kabal's torso only make his pulse quicken as his ribs creak against his lungs.  
"H-Hey, boss man, would you mind...easing up a bit?" He gasps and his voice sounds choked and so pathetic and the blood rushes from his head dizzyingly fast. The breathless feeling doesn't, at all, help the heat that blossoms across his chest either as Kabal realises just how rough the Black Dragon leader's fingers are. Sweat beads on his skin as Kabal desperately tries to keep his instincts under wraps but it seems like they've grown a pair and, now, they're a force to be reckoned with. He curses under his breath as he feels a familiar twitch between his legs, strong and sure. "Kano, I..." The words trail off into a sigh and Kabal feels his limbs sink into a state of looseness as the muscle relaxant begins to take effect. Everything seems slow, slower than usual for a speed demon like him, as he seems to melt into Kano's warm palm.

“Let’s see what we’ve got ‘ere…” Kano steps fully into the van and as the truck shifts slightly, the back door of the van slams shut. The Australian remains unfazed as he sets the clipboard down onto a pile of locked boxes. At the sound of Kabal’s breathless wheeze, he quickly loosens his fingers, nudging the man’s cheek with his index finger in apology. “Sorry, mate. Still tryna get used to havin’ you in the palm of my hand.” He chuckles at his own joke before he spies a crate full of vials whose contents range in colour from red to pink to orange to green. “Hm. Says here this’s supposed to be… Dragon Lotus Extract… the fuck is that?” Kano picks up a vial of pink liquid, swirling the contents around before he removes the lid. It smells sickeningly sweet, and Kano winces slightly even as he brings it down to Kabal’s level, not paying any mind to the sheen of sweat covering his skin. They are in Outworld after all, and the summer heat is one hell of a bitch.

With a moment of hesitation, Kabal takes a swig and the mere taste, the overwhelming sweetness, sends a shiver down his spine. Kabal forces it down his throat and sighs, looking down at his body in Kano's grasp.  
"I don't think that was... *Ohhhh, fuck...*" Seemingly, *all* of the blood rushes straight from his head to his cock, providing a sense of light-headedness that results in Kabal dropping his only covering. The fast-acting aphrodisiac flows through his veins, quick and easy, his cock thickening with every beat of his heart. "I-I get the feeling that wasn't -- *hahh...* -- what we were looking for." Kabal manages to chuckle nervously as his entire body is met with another wave of heat, mainly embarrassment and lust.

Returning the vial back to its original box, Kano scratches the back of his neck, not quite sure how they’re going to fix this. He feels Kabal jolt in his hand, his headband falling from his grasp to pool in the Australian’s palm and Kano looks down to find the man now fully bare, and fully hard as the (much) smaller man grasps at his fingers for support.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have ‘ere?” He muses, bringing his hand up so that he can get a better look at the merc. “Either Shang Tsung’s got some kinky shit in these boxes or…” His voice lowers as his lips pull back over his teeth, grin wolfish. “You *like* bein’ manhandled.” Mirth dances in the Australian’s eyes as he plops himself down onto a closed, sturdy-looking crate, leaning back against the interior of the van.

"Don't be an asshole, Kano..." Kabal breathes heavily, the fingers around his body only exacerbating the heat that dwells under his skin, that feels all too tight for his liking. This close, he can feel Kano's warm breath on his body and that makes a spurt of precome dribble down the shaft of his cock. He can't meet the thug's intense stare, not as he's thinking about just how good it would feel to grind against one of Kano's warm, calloused fingers. He'll never admit that the aphrodisiac only fanned the fire that was sparked by Kano picking him up like a fucking Barbie doll. That's a secret to take with him to the grave.

As if to prove his point, Kano’s grip tightens once more around the smaller man’s body, his pinkie curling over one of Kabal’s thighs and brushing against the curve of his throbbing cock as Kano’s fist slowly closes, not too tight that the merc can’t breathe, but tight enough that the Australian can feel the frantic beat of his heart and the fluttering of his ribs.  
“What was that, sweetheart?” He purrs, eyes dark as he watches Kabal squirm, and briefly, Kano wonders if it’s still possible for him to even take a cock while he’s in his current state. The Black Dragon leader has been feeling rather pent up lately, and who is he to pass up a chance to have some fun?

As Kano's fingers tighten around him, Kabal bites his lip and his breath hitches. The tip of Kano's pinkie trails over his thigh before brushing against his cock and he huffs loudly as another spurt of precome drips down to the base.  
"F-Fuck... I said -- nghh... -- don't be an asshole...!" He tries to sound angry and threatening but in this position, at this size, it's probably impossible. He twists around, trying to wriggle out of Kano's tight grasp, lungs growing thirsty for oxygen, given the limited amount he can breathe. "C'mon, don't...leave me like this!"

Kano chuckles, loosening his grip by a fraction if only to slowly drag the pad of his pinkie finger up and down the length of Kabal’s cock. He curls his index finger under the merc’s chin, tilting his head up as his middle finger drags across his heaving chest.  
“What should I do with you?” He asks, tone mocking even as he continues to poke and prod with his fingers. “I’ve been feelin’ a bit pent up lately, haven’t had much time to sit down… and… relax…” With each word, Kano deftly pulls the belt from its buckle, yanking it from the loops of his pants as he unzips the front, shoving the fabric halfway down his thighs to free his cock, already half hard. “’Sides… not like you can do much while you’re this small, huh, little man? Whaddya say? Up for some fun, Kabal?” Kano takes his cock in hand, stroking the flesh to full hardness as he licks his lips, keeping the merc trapped fast between his fingers.

Air rushes into Kabal's lungs but he still can't take a full breath. Kano's fingers are deft and devious, exposing the column of the mercenary's neck, stroking over his sternum and teasing his cock.  
"... Don't even joke, Kano... I-I'm not in the mood." He bites back as Kano rubs the front of his pants. As soon as Kano tugs out his cock, Kabal feels his entire body sing with want. *Please, please, please, God!* He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the warmth thrum through his body. From the glance he got, Kano's cock is damn near perfect, long, thick and uncut, snaking veins littering the shaft as he drew the sensitive skin over the crown. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. A part of him wants to surrender to the chemical poison in his system, the other wants to just phase out of existence. Kabal, being Kabal, lands somewhere between those two ball parks, resulting in sexually-frustrated aggression.

“Oh really? ‘Cause you sure seem in the mood to me.” The Australian sneers, spreading his legs wider as he makes himself comfortable. The Australian continues to tug lazily at his cock, swiping his thumb over the head, collecting the precome beading from the slit and bringing the digit up to Kabal’s face, canines glinting as he smirks. “Wanna taste, sweetheart?”

When Kabal dares to open his eyes, Kano brings his thumb up to his face. The scent is overwhelming; just flesh and need and heat. Hesitantly, Kabal licks a little from the digit, another wave of lust crashing over him as he realises just how hot this must be to Kano for him to be leaking already. His right-hand man, all small and helpless as he writhes about in his palm, horny as all Hell. Sighing frustratedly, as if he doesn't want the Australian all over him, Kabal looks up at Kano.  
"Fine... Just let me get a look at what I'm getting myself into..."

The Australian tilts his head, pursing his lips slightly before he shrugs. Unfurling his fingers from around Kabal’s body, Kano brings his hand down to his thigh, letting the merc climb down from his palm and nudging him forwards with a gentle push against his back.  
“Go on then.”

As he makes his way, Kabal trails his fingers up Kano's inner thighs, feeling how warm he is. The merc tentatively steps up to the challenge and, Holy Hell, the thing's nearly as tall as him. Nearly as wide, too. Taking a knee, Kabal kneads at Kano's balls, feeling the flesh tighten beneath his fingers. Standing, he brings his hand along the underside, caressing it gently, trying to gauge how much of an effect the contact will have on Kano. It takes all his willpower not to go in with his mouth straight away. The crown is flush, peeking from beneath the foreskin, slick with precome. The sight makes Kabal's own cock throb with want.  
"You're not much better, Kano, if you've got your rocks off on *manhandling me*."

“Never said anythin’ ‘bout bein’ better than you, little man.” Kano retorts. “’Sides, weren’t you gettin’ off being manhandled by me?” The muscles of his thighs jump slightly as Kabal drags a hand along the underside of his cock, tracing the throbbing vein that snakes across the flesh. Kano taps his foot impatiently, huffing slightly as he watches Kabal do his best to reach the blunt head of his shaft, almost needing to stretch onto his toes with how small he is. And fuck, that’s definitely something; watching his right-hand man, now barely taller than the length of his cock, staring at it like it’s the fattest paycheck he’s about to receive even as he spits insults at the Australian. Kano is definitely going to enjoy sliding the man down onto his cock—or trying to.

Bracing both his hands on either side of Kano's huge cock, Kabal tugs the skin over the head, fully exposing the crown to the air. It gleams with precome, thick and salty, as the smaller man runs his hands around the head, watching it pulse angrily.  
"I mean...I guess, yeah..." Kabal agrees briefly, not wanting to get into how dirty it felt but also how good. He licks a wet stripe along the underside, stopping only to nip and suck at the bulge of one of the veins against the taut skin. Kabal reaches down to grind up against his hand, his body relaxing slightly as some of the pressure in his groin is released.

“Fuck—” Kano hisses when Kabal tugs his foreskin back to drag his tongue along the entire length of his cock, only pausing long enough to mouth at one of the pulsing veins snaking along the side, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Thoughtlessly, Kano wraps his hand around his cock and Kabal, pressing the merc flush against his erection and dragging the man up his shaft and back down before he realizes he’s getting ahead of himself. His cock twitches and precum beads at the tip to drip down his shaft as he loosens his grip with a breathy chuckle. “Heh heh… whoops, sorry mate. Gettin’ ahead of myself there....” Kano doesn’t sound sorry at all, and despite his attempt to look sheepish, his broad, smug grin betrays him, even as he let’s the man go.

When Kano presses Kabal's whole body against his cock, the smaller man yells in surprise before succumbing to the heat and the friction. For the moment he's trapped in Kano's solid grip, he tilts his hips up, grinding himself against the Black Dragon leader's pulsing cock. When he let's go and apologises, less than honestly, Kabal lands back on his ass, panting like he's just run a marathon.  
"You sure sound...torn up about it..." Kabal breathes, getting to his feet and wrapping his hands around either side of Kano's huge cock. His tongue trails under the head and over it before licking at the slit, collecting the precome on his tongue. Reaching down, he grinds against the heel of his palm, groaning headily as he plants wet, open-mouthed kisses to the leaking slit in the head.

Kano shrugs as he settles his hands on his knees, tapping absently as he watches Kabal teeter over, chest heaving as he sucks in a deep breath. Amusement glitters in his eye as the merc rises to his feet. “Doesn’t sound like you’re complainin’, sweetheart… mmm fuck…” The Australian’s voice trails off into a low groan as Kabal laves his tongue over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit to lap up the translucent fluid that oozes there, mouthing at the sensitive flesh. Kano’s grin is feral when he catches the merc grinding up into the heel of his palm, reaching down to pluck Kabal from between his legs, holding him under the armpits between his thumb and index finger. “Oi, who said you were allowed to touch yourself?” He growls, eye narrowing.

When Kano picks him up again, Kabal grunts but he's growing used to being manhandled.  
"What do you want now?" He sighs, squeezing his thighs together to try and conserve a little bit of dignity. "Jeez, don't make this a power thing, Kano." He groans, quirking a knowing brow at the Australian. "Besides, I thought you liked what I was doing, especially by the noises you were making." He grins weakly, the dull throb in his loins keeping him on edge.

“You don’t need to try and convince me to put your pretty mouth back to good use, darlin’, but for someone who’s done nothin’ but complain since gettin’ yourself into this mess… you sure do seem to be enjoyin’ getting pushed around and manhandled.” Kano muses, effortlessly pulling Kabal’s legs apart with his other hand as he dangles the merc in the air, revealing just how much he’s affected by Kano’s rough treatment. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re into this shit.” The Australian watches as precome oozes from the head of Kabal’s cock, dripping down the length of his shaft. “Go on then, tell me I’m wrong, love.”

Despite his efforts to keep his legs closed, Kabal's thighs are forced open for Kano's viewing pleasure. He swallows thickly and turns his head. Keeping his mouth shut, Kabal has to bite the inside of his cheek as the Black Dragon leader stares at him, bemused. Being forced to surrender to another's might and worshipping their body is extremely hot to the merc. Given his state, he'd rub his hands all over Kano's huge cock for hours if he could. But he'll be damned if he'll admit it, so he settles on;  
"In your dreams, boss man..."

Kano raises a brow, unamused by Kabal’s continuous attempts to deny the obvious. Fortunately, the Australian is not averse to playing dirty. He knows what he wants, but if it means beating around the bush a little… he can humour the merc. Just this once. “Right then,” He starts, shifting his weight like he means to stand up, going so far as to reach for his belt on the floor of the van. “We can go back to searching for a cure if you’d rather, little man. After all, these boxes aren’t gonna sort themselves, and I’d hate to keep the sorcerer waiting. Don't wanna leave a customer unsatisfied, hm?” 

"W-Wait...! You're the one who wanted to have some fun." Kabal pipes up, finding the prospect of being blueballed -- by his boss, as a midget -- positively terrifying. "Even if you get me back to my usual size, I'm still gonna be...*this*." He looks himself up and down; skin sweaty, thighs twitching, cock aching, balls tight and full. "So you best use me while I'm unable to fight back otherwise you're gonna get a Hell of a shock when I'm back to normal."

“Was that a threat, Kabal?” Kano growls, voice low as he tightens his grip around the man’s ribcage. Despite the gruff tone, there’s no real danger as he brings the merc ever closer to his face. “Or maybe you’re just feelin’ left out.” The Australian’s tongue darts out, agile and devious as he flicks the tip against Kabal’s throbbing cock, dragging the muscle once over the length of his shaft before he withdraws, twisting his lips into a smirk. “If you want somethin’, love, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

Once again, panting and groaning as Kano's fingers tighten around him, Kabal chokes out a curse as the Black Dragon leader brings him closer. He feels Kano's hot breath against his body, warm and wet. It's all fun and games until Kano laps once at the head of his cock. He's ever so sensitive at the moment, given the aphrodisiac pumping through his system, and nearly spends right away from the brief contact.  
"Ahn...! *Fuck, Kano!*" Kabal yelps, hating the shit-eating grin the boss man gives him as he pulls away. "... C-Can you do that...again...?" He pants, grinding his hips up against the air.

Kano hums, pretending to consider the merc's words as he rubs his chin. “What’s the magic word, sweetheart?”

Huffing, Kabal's brows furrow.  
"... Please."

“’Course, darlin’.” The Australian purrs, cupping his hand so that Kabal can rest against the soft flesh of his palm, releasing the pressure from around his ribcage as Kano repeats the action, dragging the tip of his tongue over the merc’s cock and swirling it around the head of his shaft, tasting salt on his tongue.

"Ohhhh, God... Kano, nngh..." Kabal rakes his nails across his bare thighs, his cock surrounded in wet heat as Kano licks at it. Watching Kano go to town on his overly sensitive cock, eye dark and full of sordid promises, the merc's already so close to coming. "Ah, fuck yeah, boss...! More..." Kabal breathes, eyes crossing and fluttering shut as he leans back against Kano's fingers, body shuddering with pure pleasure.

If you had asked Kano what he expected to be doing today, he sure as hell wouldn’t have said this, but he’s definitely not complaining. Especially not when Kabal moans so nicely, body trembling with pleasure as the Australian continues to lave his tongue over the merc’s cock.  
“You gonna come?” He questions, expression smug as he lifts his eye to Kabal’s face. “Mm, yeah, nice and loud for me, sweetheart~”

Kabal's legs shake as he's drawn closer and closer to the edge. A pit forms in the bottom of his stomach and he feels this sinking sensation as he continues to scratch at his thighs.  
"Y-Yeah... Hahh... Gonna come...! Fuck!" He pants out, spine arching into the sensation as he spends himself on Kano's soft, warm tongue. "God, yeah... That felt so good..." His whole body is wracked with shivers as he comes down from his high, palms pressed to his eyelids, trying to get his vision back to normal without white spots dancing before his eyes.

Even after Kabal comes, Kano continues to lap at his cock, cleaning whatever he can from the merc’s shaft before lifting his head and swallowing. The release on his tongue is salty with a bitter undertone and the Australian finds that he doesn’t mind the taste. He rests his elbow on his knee, bending his arm but keeping his hand raised as he watches the shivers slowly subside as Kabal comes down from his high, panting harshly. Kano gently pets the top of his head with his thumb, eye dark with lust. “Heh… maybe I should ask Shang Tsung for whatever made you this small… keep you like this all the time, we’d have so much fun, darlin’.”

After he comes, Kano keeps going, licking away at Kabal's overstimulated cock and causing him to gasp in his breaths. As the shudders leave him, he sighs, glancing down at his spent cock.  
"Nah, boss. Can't have me like this all the time. After all, I need to get you back for this." He laughs softly, no threat behind his tone. "We-- Uhh... Jeez... We're done?" He asks, chest still heaving, and he can tell from the dark glint in Kano's eyes that the answer is far from 'yes'.

“Not even close,” Kano promises, voice dropping an octave as he lifts his hand once more. “I plan on fuckin’ you till you can’t walk straight for a week, sweetheart.” He nudges Kabal with his thumb, turning the merc over and curling a finger under his hips, lifting him up on his knees at the same time as he leans forward again, dragging his tongue over his heavy, full balls to prod at his entrance. He doubts the merc can take the entirety of his tongue, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try. He pushes at Kabal’s tight hole, the very tip of his tongue pushing past the ring of muscle.

Kabal shudders at the much larger man's promise, his spent body already rekindling with an unquenchable hunger. His knees and elbows feel weak as Kano turns him onto his front. His warm tongue slakes all across from his balls to his hole, making the merc drag his nails against Kano's palm.  
"*K-Kano!!* I just...! Gimme a sec-- Ngh!" But Kano shows no mercy, pushing on until the tip of his tongue slides into Kabal's entrance. "Hahh... Kano, fuck... I can't..." Breathlessly, Kabal reaches for words that never come as he subconsciously rocks his body back onto the boss's hot, wet tongue.

Kabal’s breathless choked off sounds only spur the Australian on as he pushes his luck, pressing his tongue deeper into the merc’s body. He’s just as surprised as Kabal is when he manages to get another inch in without tearing anything. Still Kano remains cautious as he curls the muscle slightly against his insides. As he continues to wriggle his tongue deeper and deeper inside Kabal’s body, he thinks back to the potions the merc had consumed. There was the purple liquid and then the sweet-smelling pink mixture… they must’ve done something to help the muscles loosen, or maybe it was just Shang Tsung’s magic. Either way, Kano is thrilled because he realizes can now reach Kabal’s prostate, jabbing at the gland with the blunt end of his tongue.

Kabal's certain that the tip is all he can take safely. He leans into the sensation, warm and wet and so good inside him... There's only a little at first, then there's quite a lot and then--  
"Oh, *God!* There! Right there, I'm-- Fuck, thats soooooo good..." Kabal's neck falls limp as he arches his back, his cock twitching back to life as the stimulation grows immense. The muscle curls up against his prostate, dragging across it torturously. His cock begins to leak again, precome landing in drops across Kano's palm. Kano continues to press his tongue against Kabal's prostate as he lowers himself to rest on his elbows, the new angle allowing the boss's tongue to reach deeper inside him.

The Australian purrs, the deep sound vibrating down the length of his tongue and making Kabal spasm around him, cock practically drooling as another spurt of precome lands on the Australian’s palm. Even if he can’t talk, Kano is still capable of showing his appreciation as he jabs at Kabal’s prostate once more, prodding at the mercs lips with his index finger in a silent command; *suck*.

Suddenly grounded by the digit pressed to his lips, Kabal takes what he can of Kano's finger into his mouth, even if it is just the very tip. He groans around it as he feels the tip of Kano's tongue lave at his prostate again. Trying to cover a bit more ground with his tongue, Kabal licks until the first segment of the finger is covered in his saliva.  
"Kano, I... Hahh..." He groans, another spurt of precome landing across Kano's palm as his muscles continue to tense then relax. Kabal resumes his licking and sucking, stopping every-so-often to break out into a new string of colourful profanities.

As Kano continues to abuse the mercenary’s prostate, he wraps his other hand around his own neglected cock, stroking loosely up and down the throbbing flesh as he groans.  
“Mmm…” He can feel Kabal clench around his tongue in response to the vibration, and he huffs loudly through his nose, hips twitching as he grinds up into his palm, chasing the friction. A shiver runs down the Australian’s spine as he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum over his skin and easing the slide as he speeds up his hand. It takes a lot of effort (more effort that Kano would like to admit) to bring his hand to a stop, curling his fingers around the base of his cock lest he end up coming sooner than he wanted.

When Kano pulls away his finger, now wet with saliva, Kabal leans back onto the boss man's tongue. He glances down, peering between Kano's fingers, watching the Australian languidly play with himself and feeling more than hearing the groan that rumbles through his chest. Just watching Kano get off to this, the feeling of complete control. Feeling the warm, huffed breaths on the small of his back make Kabal's chest tighten with flaring desire, his toes curling.  
"F-Fuck, that feels so good..." He shivers, cock leaking steadily into Kano's palm. Kabal can feel every movement of Kano's tongue as it flicks against his overstimulated prostate. Completely surrendered to the might of the (much) larger man. "Boss, you can reach further than that, r-right...? *Hahh...*" His heart thumps in his ears, hard and fast, supporting himself on one arm as he moves the other to work his cock. Curling his fingers around it, Kabal slowly works himself over, moaning wantonly as he presses his forehead against his forearm, panting heavily against Kano's palm.

“Mhmm…” Comes the rumbled response to Kabal’s question as the Australian pushes in impossibly deeper with his tongue, stretching the merc around the widest part of the muscle. He curls his tongue against his insides at the same time he presses in, and Kano is sure that if he were able, he’d be able to see the outline of his tongue bulging out against Kabal’s stomach. He can feel the shift in weight on his palm as the merc reaches between his legs to tug at his cock, a whorish moan tumbling from his lips, breath hot and heavy. Kano’s not sure how long this shrinking potion is going to last, but he definitely wants to fuck Kabal properly before it wears off, so with one last jab against his prostate, the Australian withdraws, pulling his tongue free with a lewd squelch, watching as Kabal’s empty hole gapes briefly as it tries to clench around nothing.

Feeling Kano push in one last time, Kabal whines lowly, working his cock as he feels the hot flesh curl against his organs.  
"Fuck..." He swallows, glancing down to see the fullness of his body, swollen and bloated, full of Kano's thick, restless tongue that makes his abdomen shift with every twist and turn of the muscle. Then, the sensation lessens as Kano begins to pull out. "Ta-Take it slow, boss man! I'm-- Hnng...!" When Kano's pulled his tongue from him, Kabal's stretched, abused hole looks so inviting, all wet and warm and slick. Breathless, his arms and legs give out and he collapses onto his front. "Jeez, Kano... I'm a little more fragile at this size. Can you...just give me a warning before you...do shit like that...?"

“No can do, love,” Kano purrs, lifting his other hand to gently rub the pads of his fingers over the merc’s sweaty back, grinning deviously as he flicks at Kabal’s exposed ass. “If you can’t take my tongue, how in the hell’re you gonna be able to take my cock, huh?” Kano laves his tongue over his index finger, slicking it with saliva before he prods at Kabal’s abused hole, pressing teasingly with the tip of the digit. “’Sides, I thought’cha liked bein’ roughed up a little… think you can take some more, *sweetheart*?” The Australian’s tone is mocking as he puts emphasis on the pet name.

As Kano teases his entrance, Kabal gasps, gritting teeth as he tenses around his fingertip.  
"... Probably-- Nghh..." He bites his lip, trying to hitch his hips up, grinding himself back against the digit. "And you can...rough me up a bit just...don't break anything..." He sighs, biting at his lip, blush spreading from his shoulders to the tips of his ears.

“You look cute when you blush, darlin’,” Kano muses, pushing against Kabal’s entrance, just enough to stretch him open, watching as the ring of muscle sucks weakly at his finger. “Mm… what a *greedy* hole… never knew you were such a slut, Kabal.” The Australian twists the digit slightly as he pushes in further, filling the merc just up to the first knuckle. The way his whole body shakes and trembles, sweat rolling down his back, breathless moans spilling from his lips, has Kano’s cock aching, flesh pulsing with heat as he gives Kabal time to adjust to the stretch.

"Sh-Shut up...!" Kabal bites back, feeling the head of his cock throb with need. Rocking back, he tries to build up a rhythm, feeling Kano's finger stretch him wide open again. The stretch isn't painful at all, on the contrary it's insanely good, spreading a heat under his skin. "Ohhhh, fuck... I-I'm not a slut! Shut the fuck up! Hahhh... It's your fault I'm in this mess!" Kabal yells defensively, subconsciously continuing to fuck himself on Kano's finger. "God, yeah... Deeper, ohh, fuuuuck..."

“My fault?” Kano echoes, brow raising as he watches Kabal do his best to grind back against the intrusion, hips twitching. “I wasn’t the one who decided to take a swig from the merchandise, now was I?” The Australian finds it terribly adorable how defensive the merc gets, mouth spewing profanities even as his body screams for more. “You make such a pretty slut Kabal, moanin’ squirming in the palm of my hand like a good little whore,” Kano smirks, watching as Kabal’s blush starts to creep down his back, skin flushing a pretty pink. “Now, nice and loud for me, sweetheart~” Kano twists his finger mercilessly, pushing in to the second knuckle and curling the pad of his finger against the merc’s insides, dragging across his prostate.

"Gahh, *fuck*!!" Kabal's body easily acclimatises to the intrusion (thanks to the muscle relaxant) but it still sets his nerves alight. "*Jesus, FUCK, Kano!!*" He yelps, nearly biting through his bottom lip as he adjusts to the girth of the Australian's finger. His tongue lolls on his bottom lip, saliva dripping, hot and wet, onto Kano's palm. Burying his face in his hands, Kabal's breaths come quick and short as the pressure built up in his body floods up to his head in a wave, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Pleasure. Pure, hot, burning pleasure that singes every nerve ending across his body. "Ohhhh, fuuuuuck, yeahh... It's so...good..." He moans, muffled by his hands.

When the merc jerks in his palm, broken moans tumbling from his lips, Kano has to (really) hold himself back from just yanking his finger out, shoving Kabal straight onto his dick, and using him as a cocksleeve.  
“Mm… fuckin’ hell, darlin’, you sound gorgeous when you scream,” Kano’s hips flex as a spurt of precum oozes down his shaft, the entire length of his cock throbbing with need in response to the symphony of lewd noises Kabal makes. “Gonna have you singin’ like a right and proper whore when I stuff you full of my cock, love,” The Australian’s voice is thick and heavy with lust, words rolling off his tongue like honey as he continues to finger fuck the merc. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you, there’s no one in Outworld or Earthrealm with a filthier mouth than Kano, just don’t make a bet out of it, because you won’t be the first person who’s had to pay up.

At Kano's huffed promises, Kabal's spine arches and he rubs his eyes, tears threatening to wet his cheeks. Reaching down to palm at his belly, he can, once again, feel the bulge pressing against his insides, demanding and unforgiving.  
"W-Wait, you're not thinking of putting that...that *monster* in me, right now, right?" He splutters, turning over to look at Kano. Now on his back, Kabal can clearly see the outline of his finger pressed against the inside of his belly, patting it tentatively as Kano's finger twists and crooks inside him. "It'll split me in two!" He breathes, heavy and hot, as he covers his eyes with his palms again, pleasure-drunk tears prickling at his eyes.

Kano shrugs, continuing to rock his finger in and out of Kabal’s body, building a steady rhythm that has the merc hissing curses, spine arching as he attempts to meet the Australian’s pace. His cheeks are flushed a dark red and tears prick at his eyes and fuckin’ hell he makes quite the pretty picture. Kabal covers his eyes, body trembling like a leaf in the wind as Kano watches his stomach bulge out each time he pushes his finger back in.  
“I’m sure there’s a potion in here that’ll let you stretch enough without tearin’.” He offers, glancing around the van. “And if not… well we’ll make do, won’t we, sweetheart?” Slowly and surely, the Black Dragon leader pushes in until the merc’s ass is resting flush against his third knuckle, the digit so deep inside Kabal’s body the Australian is sure that if he really pushes, he’ll be able to feel the beat of his heart against the tip of his finger, and wow, the thought alone has Kano’s cock weeping as a steady stream of precum that oozes down his shaft to pool between his spread thighs.

With Kano pushing in all the way, Kabal gasps, fingers threading through his hair as he covers his eyes.  
"Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck..." He groans, chest heaving as he desperately tries to get used to the feeling of Kabal's finger all the way inside him. The digit feels so unrelenting inside him, he notices, laying an arm over his eyes as he reaches down with his other hand to grab at his cock, hard and weeping already, despite the fact that he just came. "Don't...Don't make me come again so fast..." He groans, gripping at the base of his cock, watching it drip and leak and weep from under his arm. Precome trails down the shaft to drip over his knuckles, thick and warm.

“Oh darlin’,” Kano’s voice drips with venom and lust in equal measure as he lets out a low chuckle, crooking his finger slightly and watching as Kabal’s abdomen warps with the movement. “You’re gonna come as many times as I want, love, whether you like it or not,” He promises, curling his index finger under the merc’s jaw and tilting his head up as he tries to escape Kano’s dark gaze. “I’m gonna break you in and use you till your guts remember the shape of my cock,” The Australian can’t stop—doesn’t stop—the filth that spews from his lips, iris a thin ring of colour from how blown his pupil is.

Kabal's body feels so full and swollen and he can't help the lewd, pathetic noises that fall from his parted lips. His chest rises and falls quickly and he huffs out a breath when Kano lifts his head up. His lips are bitten and bruised and his eyes are puffy and red, wet, warm tear tracks inch down his cheeks as he shakes his head, unable to look at Kano. Still, the merc's got some fire in him, even as his guts are nearly pouring out of his belly with the angle that the Australian crooks his fingers at.  
"... You're such...a sick fuck...y'know that, Kano...?" Kabal manages, chest heaving as he presses his palms to his eyes again.

Kano’s grin is feral, borderline predatory when Kabal huffs out a weak insult in feeble retaliation.  
“Mm, only for you, sweetheart.” The Australian moves his finger in slow circles, twisting occasionally to rub against Kabal’s prostate, testing the limits of his body. “Such a pretty little thing, so small and helpless… I could snap your spine in half If I wanted to…” Kano sighs, gauging the merc’s reaction as he speeds up his pace. “Still… can’t fuck you up too bad now can I, darlin’? That’d be bad for business.”

At the threat and the pressure against his abused prostate, Kabal chokes back a sob, his cock spurting precome over his abdomen as Kano's dirty talk is somehow turning him on even more.  
"G-Gotta leave me in one piece...if you want your...moneys-worth, boss..." He breathes out a chuckle, dark eyes lidded and puffy from crying, tears rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks. His hands reach up to play with his chest, raking his nails over his pectorals, slick with sweat, as Kano twists his finger again, making his abdomen bulge unnaturally.

“Fair enough,” Kano’s laugh is as gruff as the rest of him and he leans down to lick a wet stripe up the length of Kabal’s leaking, twitching cock. “Well then… If I can’t snap you in two, how ‘bout I make you come again, hm?” The Australian punctuates the statement with a cruel jab against his insides, increasing the pressure on the merc’s already abused prostate and watching as Kabal’s eyes nearly turn white as his pupils roll back into his skull. Kano flicks his tongue against the head of the Black Dragon’s weeping cock, lapping up the precum that beads at the slit.

"K-Kano... God, yeah..." Kabal moves his hand to palm at Kano's face, desperately trying to keep him there, to keep his fucking, sinful, silver tongue against his cock. Another spurt of precome as he feels the tip of the boss's tongue curl against the head of his aching cock. He can feel his body warming again, heat flaring under his skin as a fresh wave of sweat prickles across his chest and shoulders. "... Have your mouth on me..." The statement is more of a breathy request with Kabal pleadingly looking up into Kano's eye, dark, ravenous, hunting.

And all Kabal gets in response is a wink before Kano’s practically devouring him; tongue hot, wet, and deft as he swirls the muscle around the merc’s throbbing flesh, canines sharp and dangerous. The Australian keeps the rhythm of his finger steady as he pumps in and out, in and out, not missing the way Kabal’s breath catches in his throat, finger curling around the merc’s chest and feeling his heart flutter against his ribs like a caged bird.

Kabal's throat is strained so only a series of quiet whimpers fall from his mouth as his chest heaves.  
"Kano, please..." He whines, dark eyes fixated on the way Kano works his cock, like he's done it a million times before. Kabal tries to wrap his hands around Kano's fingers, finding them still too big but the warmth they radiate is now so familiar, comforting in a way, as the merc loses himself to the pleasure. "K-Kano... Too good... Fuck, i-it's just...perfect..."

There is absolutely nothing beneath the Australian if there’s money in it for him, and that includes sex. Hey, when you’re the big bad boss of a worldwide network of underground black markets, you don’t always get to pick and choose how you get your rocks off, and Kano isn’t ashamed to admit that he’s sold himself for sex almost as many times as he’s paid for it. He huffs out a breathy laugh when he feels Kabal scramble for his fingers, grasping as best he can to the larger man’s digits as he throws his head back, half-intelligible pleas and praises spilling from his lips. And fuck, he looks too good like this, spread out, desperate and wanting. It’s such a change from Kabal’s normal grouchy exterior that Kano’s pretty sure he’s found some sort of leverage to use against him. Next time the merc comes storming into his office, bitching about his paycheck, the Australian can just fuck the attitude right out of him.

It doesn't take long for Kabal to be a moaning, shivering puddle in the palm of Kano's hand, breath erratic and uneven. Biting at his lip, the mercenary turns his head to the side and presses his cheek against the roughness of Kano's palm, halfway between being aroused and intimidated by his predatory stare. There's that pit in his stomach again and the sinking feeling. He's dragged under into the ecstasy of another orgasm as it claims him. Kabal comes for a second time with a low groan, one that rings with unspent lust. He more or less blacks out from the intensity, limbs going stiff and shaking as he bites into his lip, iron painting his tongue as he spends, vision blotted out into the inky darkness.  
"G-God, Kano, please... Yeah, hahhh..." When he manages to see straight again, Kabal's body is slick with sweat, come and saliva, his breaths levelling out, along with his pulse.

Kano continues to lick Kabal through his orgasm, rubbing across his prostate as the merc’s entire body goes as taut as a bowstring, the familiar taste of bitter salt on his tongue when the man comes. “Such a good slut for me, sweetheart,” He purrs, eye raking over the Black Dragon’s spent form. Whatever Kano had given Kabal is relentless as it courses through his system, skin hot to the touch and slick with sweat. When the merc’s vision finally comes back into focus, he looks utterly debauched, chest heaving as he takes in long, deep breaths, desperate for oxygen. His pretty voice already sounds wrecked, and Kano can’t fucking wait to hear him scream his lungs out when he slides into the tight, wet heat of his unnaturally tiny body.

Kabal's body feels so heavy and bloated as Kano's finger still slowly works in and out of his body, stretching him open as he goes. Now he's coming down from the high of his orgasm, the intrusion feels more uncomfortable, even with the relaxant.  
"Hey... Can you...maybe take that out?" He nudges Kano's finger with his foot, trying to push it out of him. If he takes it out quick, he'll turn the merc damn-near inside-out. "Just do it slow, yeah?"

“Prolly wanna get some more of that purple stuff, huh?” Kano hums thoughtfully as he slowly brings the finger inside of Kabal to a stop. When the merc nudges at his finger with his foot, Kano looks down, not missing the way his body jerks and trembles around the girth of the digit. “Yeah, yeah, I’m goin’, I’m goin’.” Kano rolls his eye at Kabal’s incessant tone, mindful of the merc’s insides as he slowly and carefully pulls his finger free. It doesn’t take long for the Australian to fully pull out, not missing how red and tender the rim of his entrance looks as Kano wipes his hand off on his thigh. Glancing at the clipboard just off to his left, Kano quickly scans over the list of items, looking for the name of the purple liquid he had given Kabal earlier. “Hm… purple… purple…” He rises to his feet, keeping his hand steady as he searches the boxes. “’Ere we are,” He grabs the bottle of purple liquid, as well as a much smaller vial whose contents glows bright orange. “Says it’s supposed to be a… painkiller or somethin’,” Kano shrugs, sitting back down and laying Kabal on his thigh as he uncorks the two bottles, bringing each down to his level respectively. “Drink up, princess.” 

As Kano pulls out, there's this sore, tender feeling in Kabal's guts as the muscle relaxant begins to wear off. Pressing a palm to his abdomen, he bites the inside of his cheek, muttering curses under his breath. When Kano brings up the potions again, Kabal inwardly sighs in relief, at least now he won't have to soldier on with his bruised and abused internal organs feeling like they've been through a meat grinder.  
"Yeah, thanks." Kabal takes a gulp of each and waits for them to kick in. Whether it's out of the goodness of his heart (which Kabal would be doubtful of) or for his own pleasure, Kano sure is being nice to him, given the situation. Thankfully, his organs start to feel a little less like mince meat as he rests back on Kano's fingers.

After Kabal takes a swig from each bottle, Kano re-corks them, laying them off to the side in case they need them later. After all, he needs to make sure the merc can still function properly when their done, and that’s not gonna be possible if the Australian unravels his intestines and yanks them out of his ass. “How’re you feelin', sweetheart?” He coos, lifting Kabal up to eye level as he finally, finally, strokes his other hand over his cock, grateful for the friction. Watching the merc come undone in his hand twice has gotten a fire roaring in the pit of the Australian’s stomach, hot and potent, and flames lick at his skin. His eyes are dark with lust and promise when Kabal meets his gaze. “Think you’re still up for the challenge?” 

At the thought, Kabal's limp cock twitches against his thigh, making him sigh, glancing up at Kano exasperatedly.  
"Yeah, I can take it." He nods, saying it more to himself as he draws absent-minded patterns across Kano's open palm. Taking in a deep breath, the merc slicks his hair back in place and gives Kano a self-assured grin, looking more or less back to normal (for his size), save for the pink flush to his sweat-slick, golden skin and the way his cock is very easily rising to the occasion. Kabal spreads his arms open with a flourish. "Show me what you got, boss."

And Kano does. Wrapping his fingers around the merc’s torso, the Australian positions the blunt head of his cock at Kabal’s loosened, spit-slicked entrance before unceremoniously shoving him down onto his cock. The sound that tears itself from the merc’s lips has Kano’s cock twitching, and holy fucking Christ, the Black Dragon leader swears he can feel the beat of Kabal’s heart against the tip of his dick. A long string of expletives tumble from Kano’s lips at the sudden tightness around his cock and it takes all of his willpower not to just start fucking up into the tight, wet heat that clamps around him like a vice. Kabal’s insides feel like molten silk against his throbbing cock and he has to remind himself not to squeeze to tight, lest the merc’s ribcage shatter under the pressure. “Fuckin'… Jesus Fuck… you’re so fuckin’ tight…!” 

"Holy FUCK, Kano!!" Kabal yells at the top of his lungs as it feels like the boss man just shoved half a skyscraper up his ass. To be fair; he did ask for it. The relaxant and the painkiller sure do help as he's fairly certain he couldn't take this without some chemical help. Shakily, the mercenary places his hand at the very top of the bulge that juts out just below the bottom of his ribcage. At this rate, his organs are going to come out of his mouth. Still, the ridges of the crown and the snaking veins across the shaft make for a pleasant sensation. When he gets used to it, Kabal's insides welcome the intrusion, coiling around it tight. The pressure and heat from Kano's cock is phenomenal and the view...? From his position, Kabal can take in the sheer size of the man holding him; the vast plains of his abdomen, the flexing, heaving plates of his pectorals. If only he were big enough to run his hands over the gorgeously masculine landscape that is his boss's body. 

“Oh fuck…” Kano’s chest heaves as he sucks shallow breaths, glancing down at the man on his cock. The Australian can’t fit the entirety of his cock into Kabal’s body, at least, not without the risk of forcing his entire digestion track out his mouth with the head of his cock, but Kano’s definitely not complaining as he slowly pulls Kabal up a couple inches before slamming him back down. “God, sweetheart, look at’cha…” The way the merc’s abdomen stretches around his girth when he lifts Kabal up, and bulges out obscenely each time he pulls him back down, has precum spurting from Kano’s cock, helping to ease the slide as he builds up a slow rhythm. 

The first couple of thrusts take a little getting used to with Kabal raking his fingers down Kano's abdomen as his body is manhandled again (much to his pleasure). His abused prostate has turgid flesh grinding into it every couple of seconds so Kabal's soon just as loud as Kano wants, arching his spine to get more of the pressure.  
"Ohh, fuck, boss, that's... You've filled me up good already, huh...?" He chuckles breathlessly, from the tips of his ears to his shoulders painted a dusky pink. "... Wanna tell me how good I...look all wrapped around your cock, boss man...?" Kabal keeps all contact he can on Kano, palms pressed against his abdomen, feeling the intense heat radiating from his skin.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” Kano purrs, continuing to slide the merc up and down on his cock, hips rocking up in time to the rhythm. “Do you like my cock, darlin’? Like how it presses against your insides? Fills you up, nice and good?” Kano’s lips twist into a smug grin as he adjusts his grip around Kabal, noting how his pelvis creaks somewhat each time he tries to pull the merc down a little further on his cock. “Fuck, you look so good on my cock, princess, makes me wanna pump you so fulla my come you’ll be burping it up for days.”

Kano's dirty talk even has the merc's face going red as the Black Dragon leader continues to slide his entire body down onto his cock. Still, Kabal's beginning to own his size as well as the permanent sensation of heat all across his body from the aphrodisiac. He loves seeing how worked up Kano's gotten from playing with him.  
"Fuck, yeah... Fills me up -- hahh... -- just perfect." He groans, feeling the cock fill him again with another thrust. "You're seriously going to...drown me in your come, though, boss. Holy fuck..." The thought of that sends another spark straight to Kabal's dick, another spurt of precome oozing down the shaft.

“Ngh… yeah, yeah, gonna—fuck—fill you up real good, love,” Kano groans low in his throat, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out across his skin as his brow furrows. “God, you’re so fuckin’ tight… perfect little cocksleeve… nghh…” The Australian has built up a proper rhythm now and holy shit is it mesmerizing watching his right-hand man, whose features are usually twisted into a scowl, slide up and down his cock, face flushed, pupils blown wide, and swollen lips slightly parted as he gasps and moans like being impaled on Kano’s cock is the best fucking thing in the whole fuckin’ world. It only serves to stoke the fire in the Black Dragon’s gut, heat crawling up his spine.

As Kabal's used more-or-less like a cock sleeve, he reaches down to jerk himself off. Watching Kano fall apart before his eyes is beautiful and so, so, *so* hot. He has to pay homage to this beautiful titan before him, curling his hand around his girth and jerking it roughly.  
"Hahhh... Fuck, yeah..." He groans, watching Kano lean back and continue to curse and breathe heavy. "Don't stop talking...Kano, I wanna hear you..." Kabal husks, rocking into his fist as Kano continues to slide him up and down his cock.

Kano grins, mirth dancing in his eye as his lips pull over his teeth, canines sharp, but tongue sharper.  
“Mm… you gotta praise kink or somethin’ little man?” He questions, voice lowering as he leans in a bit closer to Kabal’s face. “Want me to tell you that you’re a good boy? Hm? How good you look takin’ my cock like a fuckin’ champ?” The Australian’s thrusts get rougher as he cants his hips up at the same time he slams the merc back down onto his cock, practically punching the air from his lungs. “God you look fuckin’ perfect all stuffed fulla my cock, sweetheart… nngh… maybe we should open up a brothel, huh, whaddya say? You’d make… hah… fuck… quite the pretty penny... sellin’ your... sweet mouth and tight ass…”

There we go. Keep his mouth running. Kabal's body shudders as he has to stop the words before they leave his lips.. *I'd never let anybody use me like this, boss. Just you... It's so perfect. You can even feel my heart beat in my chest, that isn't just for anyone.* Instead, he opts to let out this ragged groan that sees one hand pumping away at his cock and the other against his belly, feeling the movements of Kano's cock beneath the skin. *No, only you can see me like this, boss. Can use me like this.* His thrusts grow rougher, trying to push more of his cock into Kabal's body. He watches Kano's chest rise and fall so quickly, his own breathing coming in gasps.  
"K-Kano, just...keep talking... I can't... Ohh, fuck..." Palming at Kano's rock-hard abdomen, Kabal finds himself nearing his next orgasm; the pit forming in his belly, the sinking feeling in his groin. Skin red hot as he tries to meet Kano's thrusts with a twist of his own hips, his body flushes with heat as he continues to buck up into his hand. "Fuck, yes...! Ohh, my God! I-I'm close, Kano!"

If Kano’s being entirely honest with himself, there is no way in hell Kabal is gonna be able to live this down. It’s too good, too perfect for him to just forget about once this is all over and the Australian is seriously considering keeping one or two bottles of that shrinking stuff for himself.  
“Oh fuck, Kabal…!” And the way Kano says his name has the merc shuddering all the way to the tips of his toes, heat flaring to his face once more. “Hah… nngh… fuck… Gonna… gonna come sweetheart, where’d’ya want it?” Kano can feel his orgasm fast approaching, sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he keeps his pace steady. There’s a glint of… something in his eye as he watches Kabal work his cock, canting his hips down as best he can to meet the Australian’s thrusts. Watching him come apart like this has lust pooling in Kano’s stomach but he’d be damned if was ever gonna admit that this turned him on.

Where does he want it? He's full enough already. Kano puts half a load in him? *Pop* goes Kabal. Not really fancying death by cumshot, the merc tries his best to communicate to Kano, who's probably not listening given the situation. Losing himself in pleasure, the smaller man feels his bruised insides grow more and more sensitive.  
"Not in me, not in me... For the *love of God*, not in me, Kano...!" Kabal manages, feeling Kano's grip on him tighten as his control begins to slip, his ribs creaking under the pressure. Breaths turning even shorter and quicker, he reaches his peak, entire body growing tighter around Kano's cock as he comes again, spending into his hand with a choked cry. "Fuck, Kano, yeah! F-Fuck, yeahh...!" Even as he comes down from his high, sensitive and shivering from the intensity, Kabal let's the boss use him, his insides still flaring with heat at the stimulation. "... Yeah, boss..."

God Kabal sounds so good, moaning whorishly while he squirms on Kano’s cock, and the Australian desperately wants to kiss him. To taste and scratch and mark and claim. However, when the merc’s as small as he is, kissing isn’t really possible. When Kabal practically begs him not to come inside him, Kano huffs out a weak laugh that trails off into a deep groan.  
“Mm… oh fuck… what’s wrong, princess, don’t think you can handle bein’ that full?” Despite his teasing tone, the Black Dragon leader does as requested, pumping the merc up and down once, twice, thrice more before he pulls out completely, stroking himself though his orgasm as he comes, drenching Kabal in hot, thick, sticky white.

Kabal feels the drag of Kano's cock along his insides again before completly pulling out. The loss he feels as Kano pulls out is quickly counteracted by the shock of what feels like litres of hot come shooting across his body, thick and wet. Looking up at the boss man as he jerks off, Kabal slowly draws his finger across puddles of his come, painting glistening patterns over his already sweat-slick skin.  
"Holy shit..." Kabal doubts he'll ever see anything as pretty in his life. The sheer amount covers the merc in a couple of shots. Sweat drips over Kano's temples, veins bulging on his arms as he rides through his orgasm.

“Fuckin’… shit...” Kano’s orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave, a shiver running down the length of his spine as he continues to rock his hips through his orgasm. Sheer, raw pleasure courses through his veins and he swears his vision goes white for a split second. When he musters up the energy to open his eyes, the sight he’s greeted with is definitely one to behold. Something twists in the Australian’s stomach at the sight of Kabal all fucked out and drenched in his come. “Mm… you look good in white, princess,” He chuckles, releasing his spent cock in favor of dragging his index finger through the sea of come on Kabal’s chest before bringing the soiled digit up to the merc’s mouth, prodding at his lips.

Rolling his eyes lazily, Kabal drinks in the image before him; Kano, spent and sweaty, cheeks flushed with heat, eyes focused on Kabal's small, come-drenched body as he offers him a finger. Without thinking, Kabal obediently opens his mouth to lick the digit clean. Being surrounded by the musky scent of Kano's come makes him dizzy, head reeling as he tastes it, thick and hot and salty on his tongue. But...something shifts inside him, wearing off and he prays it isn't the painkillers. Holding up his hand, Kabal watches his fingers slowly begin to grow and regain their normal size.  
"Hey, boss man, put me down." He warns, glancing down at the rest of him as he begins to fill out.

“What th—” By the time Kano registers what’s going on, Kabal is already well on his way to returning to normal size, and it’s equal parts hilarious and (somewhat) arousing to watch his right-hand man grow before his eyes. “Uh…” In no time at all, Kano has a regular sized Kabal seated awkwardly in his lap, face flushed a dark pink and skin slick with both sweat and a mixture of their release. “Well, hello there, sweetheart~”

As he reaches his regular size, Kabal pats himself down to ensure that everything's back to normal. When he's satisfied that everything's returned to it's normal size, his dark eyes turn on Kano. He finds that the aphrodisiac is still running rampant in his system despite his size as he grabs a hold of Kano's shoulders, trying to ignore the heat still pulsing through his veins.  
"I should rearrange your insides with my hook swords." He growls though his threat is empty.

"Give it a go, princess." Kano snarls back, one hand sliding up the back of Kabal's bare thigh and over his ass, nails scraping along the skin to grab at his hip, grip tight enough to bruise. "Mm... big or small you look good in my lap, darlin'..." His other hand flies up to grab at the merc's slicked back hair. "Heh... been wantin' to do this since we started," Tangling his fingers in the dark locks the Australian roughly yanks Kabal down for a kiss that's all teeth and tongue as he bites at his swollen lips. "Fuck, you're gorgeous..." Kano's hand slides back down to the merc's ass as he gropes the ample flesh there, nails digging crescents into the soft skin.

Kabal can't help the startled moan that seeps through his lips, trailing off into a slow hum as he feels Kano invade his mouth. His tongue feels almost as good in his mouth as it did on his cock. Arching his back so they're pressed chest to chest, Kabal grabs the back of the boss man's neck, blunt nails carving deep scratches into the skin.  
"I still...have to pay you back...Kano... Your ass...is mine..." The merc manages between kisses, rocking back against the hand gripping his ass.

"Mmhmm... I'll make sure to remember that, darlin'." Kano sneers, groaning when he feels the merc's nails rake over his nape, the harsh sting of pain only adding to the heady cocktail of sensations lighting up his nerves. "Fuckin' hell..." the Australian huffs out a breathless chuckle when he feels Kabal's cock start to harden once more, rubbing against the taut flesh of his abdomen as its trapped between their bodies. "Like a fuckin'.... jackrabbit you are..." Kano's hand drops from the merc's hair to curl possessively around his neck, pulling them even closer together as he continues to devour his mouth, tongue incessant and demanding.

"Can't help it... You know that..." Kabal breathes as he takes Kano's bottom lip between his teeth. The merc nips lightly, groaning as the closeness makes his cock twitch against his stomach. When they part, Kabal nuzzles his lips against the sharp angle of Kano's jaw, feeling the Australian's facial hair prickle against his skin as he sucks a mark onto his throat. The Black Dragon leader smells amazing, like beer, smoke, sweaty sex and Outworld's summer heat. Kabal moves round a little to suck another mark against the curve of his Adam's apple, lips curling into a grin as he feels it tremble under his ministrations.

“Mm… didn’t your mum ever tell you… wolves eat rabbits, love,” Kano grins, more than happy to return the favour as he rubs his nose briefly against the strong curve of Kabal’s jaw before he drops his jaw, dragging the points of his canines along the throbbing vein of his jugular before sinking his teeth into the flesh, grinding it between his teeth hard enough to break the skin, blood beading from the puncture wounds. The splash of iron on his tongue has the Australian groaning, raking his nails down the expanse of Kabal’s back to join his other hand on the merc’s ass, grinding up against him as his cock starts to stiffen once more. This close, Kano can practically feel just how Kabal’s heart races from the manhandling and it makes him grin, laving his tongue over the dark bruise already forming from his bite.

"Shit... Fuck..." Kabal curses as Kano drags his teeth over his neck. Subconsciously, he grasps the back of Kano's neck fully, pulling him closer and keeping him there. "Fuck, yeah, boss..." He's adamant to say the least. Craning his neck to give the BD leader all the space he needs, Kabal trails his other hand over his back, dragging his nails up Kano's side, the contact bringing blood to the epidermis and making the merc bite his lip, smiling proudly. He feels the way the Australian pushes and pulls him into a position that's good for him. "I-I'm gonna plough your ass, Kano. Gonna fill you up like you did me." He sighs, his fingers gripping at Kano's hair as he bites down.

For the time being, Kano doesn’t mind letting Kabal run his mouth a little as the Australian nips at his jugular, tilting his head as he mouths at the joint where the merc’s neck meets his shoulder, slicking the area with saliva before he bites down hard, pulling Kabal impossibly closer as he rubs his cock between the fleshy globes of the man’s ass, not missing the shudder that wracks his frame as the Australian’s teeth sink into his flesh. When Kano pulls away, there’s a perfect imprint of his teeth splashed with purple and blue standing out against the golden colour of Kabal’s skin and he can’t resist leaving another slightly further down, a low groan rumbling up from his chest at the taste of sweat, sex, and lust.

Kabal watches Kano leave his marks, dark and tender, with curiosity.  
"You're way too good at that..." He tries to breathe deeply but, even without the man's fingers around his chest, his ribs still feel a little too tight to take a full breath. The boss ruts against his ass and the merc sucks in a breath, feeling a familiar heat pressed against his flesh. "You...really seemed to like making me come. What was up with that?" He asks genuinely, brushing his fingers through Kano's sweat-dampened hair, lips soft and warm against the spot on his neck.

“What, I can’t be nice every once and a while?” Kano questions, raising a brow as he worries another mark onto the sensitive skin in the dip of the merc’s throat, nipping at his collarbones. Kabal’s lips are surprisingly soft and sweet against his skin and Kano sighs at the feeling of his slender fingers carding through his hair. The Australian rocks his hips slowly, grinding up against the man in his lap, cock throbbing as a spurt of precum oozes from the tip in response to the friction. “’Sides, nothing wrong with watchin’ someone enjoy themselves, hm?”

Kabal goes to respond then decides to leave it, opting instead to grind down against Kano and claim his lips again, pulling at the boss's hair. He traces the tip of his tongue over the points of his canines, tasting the faint tang of blood. Despite his brash words, the way Kano claims him, the way he holds him, and kisses him and bites him. It just makes Kabal want to give in, to surrender to Kano's sway on him and let him have him completely. He dips his pelvis to grind against the man beneath him, body growing heavy and hot again under his touch.

When the merc above him undulates in his lap, Kano hisses out a string of breathless curses that are quickly cut off as Kabal leans down to kiss him, tongue quick and playful.  
“Mm… fuck …” Kano squeezes once more at the merc’s ass before sliding his hands down his legs, encouraging the man to rise up enough so that the Australian can help him hook his feet around the inside of Kano’s knees. “There you go, sweetheart,” He croons, settling his hands on the peaks of Kabal’s pelvis, skin hot to the touch. “Want me to fill you up properly this time, hm?” He questions as he leans forward to trail a quick series of bites down the man’s chest.

Kabal's face flushes at the question as an involuntary moan is forced from his lips. The bites across his chest only make him breathless, his hands reach for Kano's broad shoulders as he hitches his hips down, properly taking advantage of his size now he's able to grind against him. He glances down at Kano through lidded eyes, whining softly as he releases his teeth from an area under his pectoral. The leader loves watching him squirm, like a bug in a spider's web.  
"Hope you've been saving your best for last..." Kabal breathes, adoring the sound of Kano's hot breath against his chest.

“Only the best for you, princess,” Kano purrs, pulling his hand back to smack Kabal’s ass, callused fingers quick to knead the sting away as he positions his cock at the merc’s entrance, the very tip of his cock slipping in easily from how loose the muscle is. “Mm… Fuck…” There’s little to no resistance as Kano slowly lowers Kabal down onto his cock, insides as hot and wet as ever as the merc clenches around him, thighs trembling from the sensation. “God, you feel so fuckin’ good, sweetheart…” The Australian’s teeth scrape over the line of the man’s clavicle as he mouths at the flesh, saliva pooling in his mouth at the taste of Kabal’s heated skin, the scent of sex heady and cloying in the air.

The feeling of Kano's cock sliding into Kabal would barely phase him if it wasn't for the aphrodisiac which continues to make his entire body insanely sensitive. He lowers himself down onto the boss's cock, biting his lip as he manages to take it down to the base.  
"Ohh, fuck..." He groans, intent on holding the leader close, feeling his lips against his skin. Kabal shudders, golden skin glinting in the mid-afternoon light that filters through the van's coverings. He twists his hips, feeling the tip of Kano's cock jab harshly at his bruised, overly sensitive prostate, whining lowly at the sensation that it sends rocketing up his spine. "*Mmnn...!* God, Kano..." He digs his fingertips into the other man's shoulders, moaning loudly.

“You’re such a good whore, Kabal…” Kano groans, fingertips digging into the swell of his ass as he cants his hips up. Even if the merc’s muscles are looser due to the aphrodisiac and whatever relaxant he had taken, his insides are still as sinfully hot and wet as Kano rocks his up, panting heavily as he rests his forehead against Kabal’s chest. “Christ… you feel… fuckin’ fantastic…” The steady beat of his heart helps the Australian set a rhythm as he thrusts up into the merc above him, fast enough to have him moaning and whimpering, but still slow enough to have him on edge and wanting, nails digging crescents into Kano’s broad shoulders. When Kano finally raises his head, his breath catches in his throat; Kabal looks so fucking gorgeous as he grinds down onto the Australian’s lap, fucking himself on his cock like it’s his goddamn profession.

The pace has Kabal damn-near gagging for more, meeting Kano's thrust every time with a drop of his hips. He huffs through his nose trying to keep his breaths even and slow. When Kano calls him a whore this time, he doesn't try to deny it as the blood heads straight to his dick. His eyes flutter shut, rolling back as Kano lays his forehead against his chest. There's a kind of intimacy and affection to the gesture that unsettles him, not in a bad way but...nevermind. Kano thrusts in deep and Kabal gasps, biting back a loud groan as he feels the boss's cock throb inside him.

“Nngh… fuck… yeah… yeah… just like that, darlin’… fuckin’ perfect…” Kano’s rough voice is a sharp contrast to his uncharacteristically soft touch as he strokes his hands over Kabal’s hips, thumbs pressing into the dips of his pelvis as the merc continues to bounce on his lap. Sweat rolls down his back and drips from his temples as the Australian focuses on listening to the sounds that spill from the mercenary’s lips, voice clipped and wanton. It’s so good, too good, and Kano finds that he might come sooner than he’d like. In an effort to distract himself, he tilts his head up to mouth at Kabal’s Adam’s apple, sucking a wine dark bruise into the flesh as it jumps under his touch.

"Nghh...! Kano, yeah... Yeah, boss..." The chemical seeps into Kabal's brain, lust demanding control as he presses down in Kano's lap. Deeper, faster, *more*... He rolls his hips quickly, increasing the pace until his speed demon powers begin to kick in, purple smoke seemingly trailing after the impossibly quick movements of his hips. "Hahh...! Fuck, boss! Keep up, old man!" He groans, fingers threading into Kano's hair and yanking his head up, making him look at the man riding him. "You like it? You like how fast I can go, boss? ... Hnn... Oh, God...!"

The Australian nearly bites through his tongue when the man in his lap seemingly jolts to life, speeding up the pace until Kano swears he’s gonna have friction burns on his cock.  
“Wh-Whoah there—fucking Christ—Hah… oh fuck… s-slow down sweetheart…” His large hands scramble for purchase on Kabal’s waist as the man above him twists and bucks, eyes dark with lust when he yanks Kano’s head up, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Jesus fuck… yeah… yeah… god Kabal… you’re so—hah—you’re so good…” Kano’s words come in choked off gasps as he’s dragged along for the ride, cock twitching, hot and heavy as Kabal rides him like the goddamned world is ending.

The renewed energy has Kabal yearning for more, his pace constantly climbing higher as he watches Kano look up in amazement.  
"I-I'm good for you, boss... Yeah, mmn..." He keeps going, breath coming hot and heavy as he continues to ride the man beneath him at faster-than-lightning speeds. "... Gonna keep going until you fill me up, nice and good...like you promised..." Kabal reaches to grab one of Kano's wrists, holding his open palm to his chest so he can feel his racing heartbeat.

Kano splutters curses as Kabal somehow manages to speed up even more, chest tightening as he struggles to keep his breathing even. When the merc tugs at his wrist, the Australian goes with him, splaying his hand wide across his chest, pressing back against the frantic inhuman pace of his heart.  
“Oh fuck, sweetheart… if you keep this up… nghh… I’m… hah… fuck… I’m not gonna last… much… longer…” Kano warns, brow furrowing as a shudder runs though him, blinking sweat out of his eye as he grips Kabal’s hip so tight he’s sure there’s gonna be a dark purple imprint of his hand left over. “God, look at’cha… gorgeous, darlin’… oh fuck, fuck…” Heat pools in the pit of his stomach, coiled tight like a spring, and threatening to snap at any moment. Kano grits his teeth, panting harshly as he drags his hand down the length of Kabal’s stomach to wrap around his aching cock, grip hot and tight as the mercenary jerks, trying to arch up into his touch and buck back against his cock at the same time.

Kabal let's his head fall back, taking in a shuddering breath as Kano uses the quick jerking of his hips to his advantage. The two of them, erratically fucking in some Black Dragon delivery vehicle, on a hot summer day. It sounds stupid and immature but here they are.  
"Huhh... C-Come in me, boss... I want it... Give it to me... Come in me, boss... Ngh...!" He husks, chasing the sinking feeling in his gut as he continues to thrust up into the boss's fist and then down onto his cock at, seemingly, a million miles a second. "Fuck...! Kano, gonna come, gonna come! Fuck!"

“Nghh… yeah, that’s it, sweetheart—fuck—come for me like a good little slut… nice and loud…!” Kano’s voice has lowered to a rough snarl as he digs his nails into Kabal’s hip, breaking the skin from how hard he’s gripping the flesh. “Fuck… fuck… fuck,” The Australian surges forward, smashing his lips against Kabal’s as he bites at the merc’s swollen lips, tongue pushing impatiently into his mouth. His pulse roars in his ears and Kano swears he fucking blacks out as he comes, the myriad of sensations mixing into a heady cocktail that sets his nerves on fire and sends him over the edge. He comes with an animalistic growl, tearing away from Kabal’s lips to bury his teeth in the meat of his shoulder, curses muffled by the flesh between his teeth. His cock pulses as shot after shot of come fills Kabal’s body, painting his insides white with his seed.

As he feels Kano break the skin of his hips and his shoulder, Kabal releases with a loud, conclusive groan, his body recovering quickly as he collapses on top of Kano, smearing sweat and come between their chests. Kano continues to pump come into him well after he's recovered from the afterglow. He feels well and truly full as the boss's cock slips, spent and flaccid, from his body. Still panting and huffing against Kano's ear, Kabal places an open-mouthed kiss to his throat.  
"... You tell anybody -- fucking *anybody* -- what happened here today and I'll slice you in half..."

Kano scoffs, rolling his eye as the merc collapses in a sweaty heap on top of him, his release hot and sticky as it clings to their skin.  
“Yeah right, like the whole fuckin’ warehouse didn’t hear you screamin’ your lungs out, sweetheart,” His grin is feral and mocking as he nuzzles slightly against the column of Kabal’s neck. “And if they didn’t hear it, they’re sure as hell gonna be able to smell it… and if they don’t smell it…” Kano shrugs as he pushes Kabal off his shoulder, hands on his shoulder as he steadies him. The Australian glances down at the dark marks that bloom across the merc’s skin, dark purple and blue contrasting starkly against the golden hue of Kabal’s skin. “Up we get now,” The Black Dragon leader helps his right-hand man to his feet, reaching down to hoist up his pants and tuck himself away. He glances down at the floor of the van, where the merc’s clothes are still laying in a messy heap. Once Kano’s re-looped and buckled his belt, he pats Kabal on the shoulder before smacking his ass, savouring the startled yelp that the merc can’t choke back in time. “Now get back to work, yeah? I don’t pay you to just stand around lookin’ pretty.” Kano pulls up the back door of the truck, slamming it closed behind him as he hops down onto the concrete, cutting Kabal off mid-expletive. As expected, the rest of the Black Dragon thugs are smart enough to avoid his gaze as the Australian saunters through the building, keeping quiet and doing their best to look busy. After all. Its hot enough in Outworld without the boss’s lazer eye trained on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the time in the back of the delivery van, Kabal loses a bet and is called to Kano's office.

Well, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kabal trudges his way up to Kano's office, pulse racing. He knew he never should've challenged the dirty, cheating bushman to a card game. That being said, some alarm bells should've gone off when he stated his prize. Kabal just thought he'd get some money, maybe some new hook swords or something? Now he's pacing back and forth past the door to Kano's office, waiting for him to stick his head out. He could swear that time in the back of the van was a one-time thing. One time! Fists clenching by his sides, Kabal huffs out a breath, teeth grinding in frustration and anxiety.

Kano has just finished setting everything up when he hears the familiar sound of Kabal’s footsteps approach the door to his office. The Australian waits for the merc to knock, but nothing happens. Instead, the footsteps continue, back and forth just outside the door. Raising an eyebrow, the Black Dragon Leader goes to open the door, somewhat amused by the sight of his right-hand man nervously pacing back and forth in the hallway like a nervous school-boy who’s been called to see the headmaster. He wolf-whistles to get the man’s attention, lips pulling up into a smug grin.

The noise makes the Black Dragon jump slightly, Kano's grin getting under his skin in simultaneously the worst and also the best ways. Swallowing thickly, Kabal pushes his chest out and raises his head proudly before striding past the threshold into Kano's office. He hears the door close and leans his back against the wall, crossing his arms.  
"So what? Is this gonna become a regular thing or...?" He trails off, eyes at the floor as he tries not to remember the last time he was in a situation like this. Yes, it was his fault, he shouldn't have sampled any merchandise, but still...

“Why? D’you want it to?” Kano questions, walking past Kabal to his desk, pocketing a device before the merc can place what it is and turning back around to sit on the edge of the polished wood. “Cause I dunno about you, sweetheart, but there ain’t no harm in a little fun and games every once and a while, yeah?” His tone is mocking and teasing at the same time, the glint in his eye promising something far more diabolical than what he suggests. “’Sides, you sounded so pretty last time I wrecked you, I couldn’t pass up the chance to hear you come apart again.”

Kabal's cheekbones flush a bright pink and he scoffs, timidly shuffling his feet.  
"Last time was weird though." He grumbles under his breath. "I mean, I'm not complaining I just...don't know how to just fall into that kinda situation again, y'know?" Kano's teasing tone has him on edge but he doesn't really know how he feels about just casually doing the nasty with his boss. It's weird. Kabal reaches to untuck his shirt because if they're getting into it, he might as well start. 

Kano crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side. "D'you want me to pay you for it?" He asks, intending for it to be mostly as a joke. He and Kabal have been... 'friends'... for years, and despite the Australian's repuation, he's not about to take advantage of someone, physically, anyways; that's a different kind of low that Kano isn't about to stoop to. Still though, he did ask Kabal to come for a reason. "I gave you a time and a place. Never said you had to show up." He shrugs.

"I'm not saying it wasn't...good." Kabal untucks his vest and hitches it over his head. "You gave me a time and a place because I lost a bet and I showed up, okay? You wanted me here and I'm not gonna back down." He drops his hook swords and other gear to the floor in a pile. "You won fair and square...or at least I hope you did." He quirks a brow and gives Kano a small, knowing smile. Kabal drops his shirt to the floor but stays rooted to the spot, not really knowing what to do with...anything really.

For someone who's normally so confident and suave, hell, damn near as snarky as the Australian, Kabal certainly doesn't seem like he wants to be here, even with the bravado he's putting up right now. Kano quirks a brow, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno about fair and square but hey, the devil is in the details." He glances pointedly at the half-undressed merc. "So we doin' this or what? Need me to warm you up, sweetheart?"

Kabal considers the offer for a second. It would be useful to get the ball rolling.  
"Uhh... Yeah." He admits, rather regretting taking off his vest. He thought maybe reaching the same level of undress as Kano would be some sort of power move. No. Turns out he's just more nervous now. He put on such a show last time. Something at the back of his head doesn't want this to be a disappointment for either of them and it's the main thing holding Kabal back.

“Heh… well you’re in luck cause I’ve got just the thing.” The Australian slides off his desk, rounding the corner to pull open a drawer. After rummaging around for a couple seconds, he produces a terribly familiar looking substance, bright pink, in a glass bottle the size of a tennis ball. Pushing the drawer shut, Kano lifts his head to grin at the merc, pointed canines flashing. “Need a drink to help get ‘cha loosened up, love?”

Glancing up from the floor, Kabal spies the bottle. Neon pink. Of course, he just so happened to snag a bottle. He steps over and takes the bottle from Kano's hands, popping the cork to take in the scent of it. Yeah, it smells like a quickie, in the back of a delivery van, on a hot summer day. He breathes out a laugh.  
"You snatch this bottle or did you pay for it?" Kabal asks, taking a long sip before placing the bottle back down on the desk.

“What do you think?” Kano retorts, watching the movement of Kabal’s Adam’s apple as he takes a swig from the bottle. He’s tempted to take a sip of the stuff himself, just to make things more interesting, but he also wants to be fully coherent to see Kabal come apart. The fast-acting aphrodisiac does its job well, and the device in Kano’s pocket feels heavier, a reminder of what he had planned, as a familiar shade of pink begins to creep across the merc’s skin.

Heat spreads throughout Kabal's body, his temperature rising as he steadies himself on the edge of Kano's desk.  
"Mmmn, yeah... Let's get going." He rounds the desk to run his fingers over the Black Dragon's strong, broad shoulders, lightly nipping at his jawline. "... How're you wanting to do this?" Kabal murmurs, one hand tangling in the Australian's hair as he nuzzles against Kano's throat, taking a moment to bite here and there.

The Australian chuckles as Kabal comes to him like a moth drawn to a flame, reaching up to tangle a hand in his short mane of hair as he nuzzles against the column of his throat. “That was fast,” He murmurs, voice lowered to a gruff drawl. “That potion flick a switch in you, darlin’, or are you just that eager to get started?”

"Maybe a bit of both?" Kabal laughs breathlessly as Kano takes ahold of his hair. Heat floods his groin and he feels a twitch between his legs as he moves to roll his hips Kano's thigh. He leans to press his lips to Kano's, licking his way into the Black Dragon's mouth as his temperature spikes. His skin is hot to the touch as he tries to slide his tongue into the Australian's mouth, groaning lowly.

The way Kabal kisses him, hot and eager, sends a bolt of arousal straight to Kano’s dick, blood rushing from his head. The Australian groans, tugging on the merc’s hair as his other hand grabs at his ass, squeezing the flesh there teasingly. “Easy there, sweetheart,” he huffs out a breathless laugh, feeling the speedster grind against his thigh, cock hardening in his pants. “Slow down a little, there ain’t no rush,” Kano bites at Kabal’s bottom lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth as he returns the kiss with equal fervor.

Kano grabs at his ass and bites his lip and Kabal groans, tugging Kano over to the desk as he hops up onto the surface. He pulls the Australian between his legs, pressing his lips to the side of his throat, feeling the beat of his jugular.  
"I don't know, you seemed to like it when I rode you hard and fast last time." He teases, nipping at the shell of Kano's ear and curling his fingers around his shoulder blades.

“I wasn’t complainin’ darlin’,” Kano replies, letting out a pleased hum when Kabal mouths at his throat. His grip on the merc’s ass tightens, and he pulls the other man even closer against him, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. “But I think I wanna try somethin’ else today,” Kano says, pushing at Kabal’s shoulders to get him to ease up a bit. When the merc moves back, Kano pulls out the remote he had slipped into his pocket earlier, waving it in the air. “Care to test your stamina, love?”

The room feels claustrophobic and all too warm as Kano's fingers grab harder at Kabal's ass. He pulls his hands away, pushing himself up on the desk as his eyes, now eclipsed with lust, dart from Kano's eyes to his lips. Kabal's cheeks are dusted with a heavy blush, tinting his face a bright pink as Kano fishes for something in his pocket. The remote emerges and Kabal raises a brow.  
"Stamina? Now we're talking."

“Mhm, we’ll see how eager you are in a hot minute,” The Australian muses, guiding the merc behind his desk to push him down into the large chair the Black Dragon Leader usually sits in. Turning around to go through his desk once more, Kano rummages around in the drawers, muttering under his breath as he searches for the toy he tossed in here a while back. “’Ere we are,” He turns to face Kabal once more, tossing a clear, purple tinted dildo up into the air like he would with one of his knives, catching it expertly and pressing a button as it lands in his hand turning the phallic device on. He couldn’t remember why he’d purchased it, but hey, at least it’s coming in handy now.

As he's goaded off the desk and into Kano's desk chair, Kabal sighs, watching (and loving) the way Kano's cargo pants pull tight around his ass when he bends over to dig through his desk drawers. The Ozzie stands to full height again, displaying a translucent purple dildo that he brandishes proudly. Kabal bites the inside of his cheek, thinking about the ways Kano could use it. Honestly, he *knows* that Kano's cock dwarfs the size of the toy but he goes along with it anyway.

Kano turns the vibrating function off and tosses the toy to Kabal. “Whaddya think? Big enough for you, princess?” He questions, pulling the belt from its buckle and yanking the leather free from the loops of his pants. He palms briefly at the noticeable bulge there, eyes fixed on the merc before him.

When the hunk of silicone is tossed into Kabal's hands, he wraps his hand around it and studies it for a moment.  
"I suppose." Granted, he has had a cock in him that reached the bottom of his rib cage so something smaller than his own dick feels like a downgrade. He lifts his eyes to watch Kano paw at his crotch, dark eyes flicking up to meet Kano's gaze.

The Australian chuckles at that, knowing full well it’s not nearly as close to something that would satisfy the merc, after all, he has taken the Australian’s cock when he was barely taller than a water bottle, so his disappointment isn’t entirely unfounded. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, if you’re good, I’ll let you sit on my cock again,” He leans forward to grip Kabal’s chin, tilting his head up for a kiss, voice lowering as he mumbles against the merc’s lips. “And we’ll see if your guts remember it like I said they would, hm?”

Kabal groans at Kano's words, leaning forward to meet Kano halfway and claim his lips. He near devours the Australian's lips, grabbing at the back of his neck to bring him closer.  
"If I'm good...? What's that...supposed to mean?" Kabal manages to chuckle airily between kisses, eagerly pressing his tongue against the seam of Kano's lips.

“Let’s get ‘cha filled up first, yeah?” Kano hums, avoiding the merc’s questions as he reaches down to pull Kabal to his feet. Fuckin’ hell, whatever is in Shang Tsung’s aphrodisiacs is relentless, because Kabal keeps kissing him with the same fervor a drowning man tries to gulp down air. “Why don’t we play a little game, sweetheart,” He proposes, taking the toy from his right-hand man to drag the tip of it down his heaving chest. “You’ll come at the count of ten, not a second before, and not a second after. You do that three times in a row… and you’ll get your reward, yeah?” Kano tilts his head to bite at the merc’s jugular as he presses Kabal back against the edge of his desk.

Kabal mewls as Kano bites down on his neck, the edge of his desk digging into his lower back. He reaches up to claw at the back of the boss's neck as he sucks and bites bruises into his throat.  
"What happens if I can't, boss man?" Kabal asks, purring against Kano's ear, desperately trying to press his body to that of the other Black Dragon thug. Maybe the sip he took was a little too much. The amount he had last time, due to his size, he probably had less than a thimbleful but, this time, he took a proper gulp, knowing the effects of the potion. Perhaps that was a mistake...

Kano grins against the merc’s neck, dragging the points of his canines over the tendon that rises below the skin. “Then we’ll just have to try again until you get it right, won’t we?” He replies, reaching down between Kabal’s legs to work at his belt, feeling the heat of his erection pressed against his wrist. “You’ll come when I say you will, or not at all, got it?” The threat is murmured against the base of Kabal’s throat before Kano’s biting into the skin there, drawing blood to the surface from the force of his teeth.

Hissing as Kano draws blood, Kabal nods shakily as he feels the boss man's hand reaching for his belt.  
"Y-Yeah, okay..." He tries to raise his hips up against Kano's hand to gain some friction, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. Kabal's heart thumps in his chest, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he searches for sensation literally anywhere within reach. Fuck, he did drink too much of that shit...

“Good boy,” Kano purrs, undoing the buckle and yanking Kabal’s belt free, tossing it carelessly to the floor. It doesn’t take much more effort to get his pants down as the Australian deftly unbuttons the clasp, dragging the zipper down and tugging the fabric down the merc’s thighs. Once his pants are out of the way, Kano places the toy on his desk in favor of gripping at Kabal’s hips, encouraging him to turn around.

As Kabal tries to cling to Kano for dear life, the head of the Black Dragon unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, shoving them down his thighs and exposing his cock (yes, he's going commando, no, he didn't want to ruin a pair of briefs because he knew Kano had something nefarious, like this, planned). His cock pops out with a satisfactory bounce, throbbing with need and already leaking. The speedster heaves a sigh of relief as he feels his dick released from the constraints of his pants. When Kano grabs his hips and turns him, Kabal remembers the way he manhandled him, the way he was able to wrap his fingers around his entire torso. The thought has even more blood rushing from his head to thicken his cock. 

Once the merc is pressed against the top of his desk, Kano nudges a knee between his legs forcing them to spread open. He brings a hand up to his mouth, laving his tongue over his fingers to slick them with saliva before he rubs them over Kabal’s entrance, applying just enough pressure to tease, but not enough for the digits to slip inside. Picking up the vibrator, the Australian brings the toy up to Kabal’s mouth, prodding at his lips. “Open up, princess,” his voice is low and gravelly, tone thick with arousal as he pushes two fingers past the merc’s entrance, stretching him open and filling him up.

Obediently, Kabal takes the silicone into his mouth, taking it down to the base and bobbing his head along the shaft easily. His tongue slakes along the underside of the head and he groans whorishly, dark eyes fluttering shut as he feels the head press into his throat. When Kano's slick fingers breach him, Kabal arches his back and huffs out a breath, the toy muffling the sound as he attempts to continue sucking at it. The fingers pressing into him aren't enough to satisfy but feel like a good warm-up, stretching open his hole and readying him for the slightly bigger stretch to follow.

The Australian crooks his fingers twisting them against Kabal’s insides as he pumps them in and out of his eager body, moving the toy to the same rhythm of his fingers. He really wishes it was his cock in Kabal’s mouth right now, with the merc’s clever tongue working over the head of his shaft instead of the silicone toy, but the promise of taking Kabal apart piece by piece only to shove him back together later is enough to keep the Australian from forgoing his original plan and just taking the merc here and now. When he deems Kabal sufficiently loosened up he pulls his fingers from the merc’s body and the toy from his lips, pressing the head of the dildo against his slick entrance. “Still think you’re up for the challenge, sweetheart?” He croons, gaze dark with lust.

When Kano pulls the toy from between Kabal's lips, saliva drips down onto his chin as he grips at the edge of the desk.  
"'Course. Hit me with your best shot." He leans back, trying to rub the slick shaft of the toy against his entrance. He whines in frustration, finding the toy held just out of his reach. "Please, c'mon, boss..." Kabal rakes his nails across the hardwood, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Kano behind him.

"Well... since you asked so nicely..." Kano pushes against the toy, sliding it past Kabal's entrance and filling him up to the base. Once it's fully inside, the Australian takes a second to admire the merc's ass, gently tracing the stretched rim of his entrance with a finger. The muscle twitches at the touch and Kano chuckles. "As greedy as ever huh, sweetheart?"

As Kano slides the toy into him, Kabal bites his lip, toes curling in his boots as he easily stretches around the new intrusion. Thanks to the shape and the design of the thing, the head fits snugly against his prostate and Kano's second in command hums gently. Feeling one of Kano's rough fingertips stroke around his rim, Kabal whines, pressing his forehead to the desk. He can already tell that it won't take much to make him come at least once.

The Australian leans forward to ruffle Kabal's hair, tugging lightly at the dark locks before he drags his nails down the merc's back. "Let's get the fun started, shall we?" Kano flicks the switch on the base of the toy, turning the vibrating function back on. The toy starts with with a standard low vibration level, but the remote it comes with allows for the user to switch between different levels. "Remember the rules, sweetheart," the Black Dragon croons, groping at Kabal's ass with his free hand.

Kano draws his nails down Kabal's back and he lets out this soft, lust-drunk groan as he turns his head to lay his cheek against the desk. When the Black Dragon turns on the vibrations, the swordsman's body stiffens considerably and his fingers grip at the side of the desk.  
"Hnnn... Y-Yeah, fuck..."

Kano leans over the desk again to retrieve the controller, slipping it into his pocket before he turns Kabal over again, helping him get to his feet as he walks the merc over to his chair. "C'mere, princess, gotta first class seat for you right here." The Australian plops himself down onto the cushioned seat, before he pulls his partner down onto his lap, positioning Kabal so that he's straddling his thighs.

When Kano tugs him off the surface of the desk and into his lap, Kabal's face dips into the crook of his neck, pressing light, fleeting kisses to the skin. He reaches up to curl his fingers around Kano's muscular shoulders, breath shaky and hitched as the toy inside him buzzes, pressed against his prostate and making his blood boil. Instinctively, he grinds his hips down, his bare cock rutting against the front of Kano's pants.

The Australian purrs at the contact, nuzzling against Kabal's neck as the merc squirms and bucks in his lap, grinding his leaking cock against the front of his pants. "I'm gonna start counting now, love, and you're gonna come when I get to ten, and if you don't, we'll just have to start all over again." Kano pulls the remote from his pocket, pressing the first button on the keypad and increasing the vibration setting to the next level. "One..."

Kabal whines against Kano's throat as he begins to count. It's going to be more of a challenge to keep himself from coming before the boss man reaches ten. As the vibrations increase, Kabal shudders, a fresh heat flushing under his skin.  
"Hahh... Kano, I'm not..." Kabal sighs breathlessly as he rocks back, pressing the head of the toy against his prostate just that little bit harder.

"Two..." Kano's grin is feral as he rocks up against the merc in his lap, hand coming up to rest on Kabal's hip, the other toying with the remote. "Three..." the Australian leans forward to trail messy kisses down the Black Dragon's chest, tongue darting out to taste the salt of his skin. "Four... nearly halfway there, love." Kabal's skin is hot to the touch, body trembling from the sensations assaulting his nerves. "Five..."

As the Australian reaches halfway through the countdown, Kabal's kisses turn open-mouthed and sloppy against the side of his neck as he tries to distract himself from the fact that he's nearly come twice already. He runs a hand through his hair, dipping his hips down shakily.  
"F-Fuck, boss...!" His nails dig into Kano's built shoulders.

“Six…” Another button is pressed on the remote and the power of the vibrations increases to the next level. “Seven…” The merc in his lap jolts in response, muscles spasming as if he's been electrocuted and Kano chuckles, worrying a dark bruise into the meat of Kabal’s shoulder. “Whoops,” He breathes, not even trying the supress the mocking tone in his voice. “Sorry, love, guess my hand slipped,” the Australian shifts, setting the remote down in favor of wrapping his fingers around the merc’s cock. “Eight…” 

Kano turns the vibrator up another level and Kabal's body shudders, bucking back against the toy.  
"Bastard..." Is all he manages to get out. A low whine leaves his throat as Kano grabs ahold of his cock, his hips angling to grind up into Kano's tight grip. As the boss gets closer and closer to ten, Kabal readies himself for his first climax.

“Nine…” Kano’s shoulders sting from how hard Kabal is holding onto him, nails digging red crescents into his flesh. The mild burn is nothing compared the sight above him though, and the way the merc desperately writhes in his lap has the Australian’s cock aching, lust pooling in the pit of his stomach, hot and heavy like molten iron. Kabal’s brows furrow as the Black Dragon gets closer and closer to ten, sweat dripping from his temples. “That’s it, darlin’, want you come, nice and loud now…” Kano tilts his head, voice just above a whisper. “Ten.”

Kabal's body grows rigid, head thrown back as a series of short, cut-off yelps leave his throat, breathing hard and heavy. The head of the toy presses, mercilessly, against his insides as he leans back on Kano's thighs, the Australian's hand wrapped tightly around his cock as he spends, vision blotted out with an inky black as he drives his hips up into Kano's hand, come dripping over his fingers as Kabal's grip grows tight enough to bruise. When the moment passes, the swordsman falls bonelessly against Kano's body, drenched with sweat and panting.

“Mm… good boy…” Kano lets out a pleased hum, reaching for the remote with his clean hand to turn it off (for now). The merc has gone completely limp against the Australian, breath hot against his shoulder as he draws in short gasps of air. Heat radiates from his skin and despite his tired outward appearance, Kano knows it takes more than that to quench the flames of desire the aphrodisiac sparks. “That wasn’t too hard now, was it?” He questions, unfurling his fingers from around Kabal’s cock, bringing the soiled digits up to the merc’s mouth. “Now, lick up your mess.” 

When the toy is turned off, Kabal lets out a bitten-back moan, body jolting sharply against Kano's chest. Given Kano's hand, covered in his own thick, sticky release, the swordsman shakily grasps his wrist and brings it closer to his face before wrapping his lips around the index finger. The taste of his come and the sensation of Kano's callused skin on his tongue makes him groan headily, his body already beginning to react to the aphrodisiac again.

“There you go, sweetheart,” The Australian coos, running a hand through Kabal’s dishevelled hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. There’s something about having his right-hand man sprawled out in his lap, voice hoarse and body trembling with pleasure that gets Kano going; makes him want to ravage him, fuck him over and over until Kabal can’t take anymore, until he’s begging for Kano to stop. “Think you can do that again?” He asks, eye half-lidded as he watches the merc fellate his fingers, tongue darting out to lap up the sticky white covering the digits.

Hastily moving onto the next finger, Kabal nods and makes an affirmative sound. Yes, please... Again... Groaning, he sucks Kano's thumb into his mouth, coiling his tongue around the tip before downing the rest of it. When that digit is clean, Kabal releases it from his mouth with a gentle pop before eagerly tonguing at the boss man's palm, laving the flat of his tongue across the skin.

When the merc lets out a needy whimper, nodding eagerly in response to his question, the Black Dragon grins, reaching for the remote once more. “You did so well for me, sweetheart, why don’t we kick it up a notch, hm?” This is supposed to be a test of stamina after all, and Kano doesn’t want Kabal to think he’s going to have it this easy the whole time. “Remember, if you don’t come when I get to ten, we start all over again,” Kano presses a button and the toy buzzes to life, already a level higher than what it was on before Kabal came the first time.

When Kano switches the toy back on, Kabal damn near bites his fucking pinkie off, huffing around the digit as he sucks it clean. The boss's hand is now free of ejaculate but now covered in a thin layer of saliva but the swordsman doesn't really have time to think about what he's going to do about that before the blood is pooling in his groin, spent cock twitching against his thigh.  
"Kano, holy f-fuck...!" He grunts, bracing his hands against the Australian's chest as he glances down at his already thickening cock.

“One.” Kano smirks, wiping his hand against his thigh, cleaning off most of the saliva before he reaches behind the merc, curling his fingers around the flared base of the toy and tugging, pulling it out a few inches before he pushes it back in. “Two.” Once the Australian has a good grip on the silicone, he speeds up a little, building up a steady rythm as he fucks Kabal with the vibrator. “Three.”

As Kano begins to rock the toy in and out of him, Kabal groans loudly, rocking back against the welcome intrusion.  
"Not so...fast... Fuckin'...asshole..." He growls, feeling his cock thicken fully, as he hears the Black Dragon's slow countdown. "Kano, I can't... Don't make me... Haahh..." Kabal busies himself by sucking a mark into the flesh of Kano's neck, mewling quietly at every thrust of the toy into him.

“What’s that? You want me to stop?” Kano raises a brow, feigning innocence even as he continues to pump the vibrator in and out of the swordsman’s body. He stops counting, instead picking up his pace as he twists his wrist, dragging the toy against Kabal’s insides. He can feel the way he clenches around the silicone, muscles flexing and relaxing as he rocks his hips. “You look so good like this, sweetheart,” he purrs, voice trailing off into a low groan as the merc nips at his throat, worrying a bruise into the skin of his jugular.

Kabal bites down just that little bit harder, dragging his teeth across Kano's neck. Falling into the rhythm of the Australian's movements, he rocks his hips back against the toy, letting it reach deeper within him as he, more or less, fucks himself on it. He grips one of Kano's ear lobes between his teeth, murmuring around the flesh.  
"Need your cock in me... C'mon, it doesn't fill me like you do..."

“Getting impatient, are we?” The Black Dragon muses, tone dark and teasing. “I thought you wanted me to slow down, sweetheart,” Despite his words, Kano’s pace doesn’t falter as he rocks the vibrator deeper into Kabal’s body. His cock throbs with want, straining against the fabric of his pants as the merc arches his back, grinding against the toy. The Australian still hasn’t picked up the countdown where he left off, and he doesn’t plan on picking it up… not yet, anyway.

"You -- fuck -- want me to come, don't you...?" Kabal pushes against Kano's chest, sitting up to stare into his face with dark, lust-clouded eyes. Why wouldn't the head of the Black Dragon want to stick his dick in him? What could get him to crack? Kabal can already feel how much he's straining against the inside of his pants, can see the dark colour spread across his cheeks. What sick, twisted thing could get the sadistic Black Dragon thug to lose it? Threading his fingers into Kano's thick mane of hair, the swordsman brings his lips so close to his ear, breath ghosting over his skin. "Please, stick your cock in me...*daddy*..."

When Kabal leans down to whisper in his ear, something in Kano snaps. The Australian growls low in his throat, pulling the toy free from the merc’s body and tossing it aside carelessly, letting it buzz away on the floor. The Black Dragon grabs ahold of Kabal’s thighs, hoisting him up as he rises to his feet and steps forward to slam him down onto his desk, hovering over the merc like a hungry wolf. “This what you want, sweetheart?” He practically snarls, grinding his clothed erection against Kabal’s ass and watching his reaction. “Want me to stuff you full of my cock? Hm?” Kano sneers, lips pulling back over his teeth as he works at the front of his pants. “Fuck you senseless and use you like a right and proper whore?”

As Kano lifts him up and presses his back to the desk, Kabal yelps, the feeling of emptiness making him whine before the Black Dragon presses his clothed erection against his hungry entrance. The swordsman covers Kano's hands with his own, grinding back against him and successfully trying to keep his smug grin to himself. Of course, this sick fuck likes being called 'daddy'. Kabal plays right into Kano's hand, dark, lidded eyes gazing up at him pleadingly.  
"Please, daddy... Fuck me and make me yours." He groans, low in his throat.

The Australian’s gaze is dark, borderline predatory as he unbuttons his pants, pulling the zipper down and yanking his pants halfway down his thighs to free his cock. It’s fully hard and oozing a steady stream of translucent fluid, the blunt head flushed an angry red as it throbs. Kano takes it into his hand, pumping his hand slowly over his shaft, slicking it with his own precome. “I like you begging,” He breathes, voice low and gravelly, pupil blown wide with lust. “Do it again.”

The boss tugs out his thick, brutal-looking cock and Kabal swallows thickly, just wanting it inside him, stretching him, filling him.  
"You want me to come for you... Make me come on your cock, boss, I'll be so loud for you..." The sensible part of the swordsman's brain can hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth still they keep coming. "Fill me up like you did before... Please, daddy..."

“I wonder… do your guts remember my cock like I said they would?” Kano purrs, and god it really does feel like last time; Kabal, a hot and sweaty mess, hyped up on aphrodisiac in the back of a delivery van in the sweltering Outworld heat… the Australian lines his cock up with the merc’s entrance, pausing for a millisecond before he snaps his hips forwards, filling Kabal with the entirety of his cock in one go. “Fuck…!” The expletive rips itself from Kano’s throat, hands coming up on either side of the swordsman’s head to steady himself, nails scratching into the hardwood. “Fuckin’ hell… you’re tight…”

When Kano jerks his hips forward, Kabal welcomes the stretch of his cock, wrapping his legs around his hips and throwing his arms around Kano's bruised neck. Pulling him down, the swordsman claims his lips, his body pulsing and hot around the Black Dragon's thick cock. Needy and groaning, Kabal licks his way into Kano's mouth, legs tight around his pelvis, pulling their hips flush together.  
"Oh, fuck yeah...!" He moans lowly against Kano's lips.

Kano shifts his hips, pulling back a couple inches before he slams them forwards again, thrusting deep into Kabal’s body. His insides are as hot and tight as ever, muscles clenching around the length of his shaft like they’re happy to see him. The Australian huffs out a breathless laugh, burying his face in the crook of the merc’s neck, scraping his teeth over his pulse point. “Do you want me to keep counting, love?” he teases, rocking his hips up into Kabal’s body and groaning at the sensation. “Or should we get straight to business, hm?”

"I...thought you wanted to...test my stamina?" Kabal breathes as Kano bites at the crook of his neck. He bucks up against the thug's movements and It feels like Kano's cock fits him perfectly, just like it did before, stretching him in all the right places. "F-Fuck, yes, Kano..." His voice is breathless as he tries to gulp oxygen down, chest tight. Kano's thrusts are relentlessly quick and shallow, the head jamming perfectly against his abused prostate. "I think...you were on three..."

Kabal’s answer earns him a kiss—well… it’s less of a kiss and more of a clashing of tongues and teeth as the Australian bites at his lips. “Four.” He murmurs, the sound muffled against the merc’s mouth as Kano continues to devour his mouth, rolling his hips forwards and building a steady rhythm that has him hitting Kabal’s prostate with each thrust. “Five.”

With the continued stretch of his entrance, Kabal arches his back and bites at Kano's bottom lip, breaths coming hard and fast. As the Australian restarts his countdown, Kabal feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach, sliding a hand between their bodies to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. The contact makes him shudder, dark eyes rolling back into his head.

“Six.” Kano tilts his head to press kisses against the strong curve of Kabal’s jaw, stubble scratching his skin. “Fuck…! You’re so… you look so good, all fulla my cock…” The Australian’s voice has lowered to a rough growl, breaths coming in short pants. “Seven.” He dips his head to nuzzle against the merc’s throat, nipping along the line of his throat and leaving splotches of purple in his wake. Kabal’s pulse races under his tongue, body thrumming with heat and need.

Groaning incoherently, Kabal bucks his hips up, insides spasming around Kano's cock. As the countdown tapers off to the larger digits, the swordsman cranes his neck to give the Black Dragon more room to manoeuvre, leaving more and more bites across his throat. The cock inside him fits him perfectly, his insides having memorised the size of Kano's length, just as he said.  
"Kano, I'm nearly...there... Fuck!" Kabal huffs, grip tight around his own cock.

“Eight.” Kano can feel his own orgasm catching up to him, pulse roaring in his ears as he continues to fuck up into the tight, wet, heat of Kabal’s body. “Fuck… I’m close, love…” Sweat drips down his brow, muscles flexing as he shifts his weight, nails digging into hardwood. “Nine.” Kabal sounds goddamn perfect, moaning like a whore as his hips undulate to meet each roll of the Australian’s hips. “God you’re so good… such a good slut for daddy, hm?” Kano lifts his head, baring his teeth in an expression that’s halfway between a snarl and a smirk, gaze ravenous. “That’s it, yeah… come for me, princess, yeah, just like that…” He twists his hips, reaching impossibly deeper as he growls, “Ten.”

Kabal throws his head back, spine arching and pushing his chest out. A shudder rattles through his frame as another orgasm claims him, fluid oozing between his fingers as he spends. Bucking back onto Kano's thick cock, the swordsman feels tears prick at his eyes, tears of over-stimulation dampening his cheeks. Kabal's body tightens around the Black Dragon's cock, insides pulsing erratically as the throes of his climax echo through his body.

God Kabal looks so fucking gorgeous when he comes; head thrown back, spine arched, and lips parted as his body clenches tight around the Australian’s cock. Kano lets out a strangled, wordless sound through clenched teeth as he bows his head, pressing his forehead against the merc’s heaving chest as he pumps his hips once, twice, thrice, before he stills. “Fuck!” The feeling of Kabal’s insides pulsing around the length of his shaft is enough to tip him over the edge and he comes, and keeps coming, shot after shot of hot sticky white painting the swordsman’s insides. “Fuck…”

As Kano fills him to the brim, Kabal wraps his arms around the Australian's broad, muscular shoulders, tugging him down to claim his lips almost tenderly. Threading his fingers into his short crop of hair, the swordsman keeps pumping his hips back and forth to wring every last drop from Kano. Groaning against the Black Dragon's lips, Kabal adores the sensation of being filled, his body crying out for more.

Kano returns the kiss with equal fervor, huffing out a breathless laugh as Kabal contines to squirm, insides clenching around him reflexively. The Australian keeps his arms braced against his desk, not too keen on pressing himself against the sticky mess coating the merc's belly. "You look cute when you come, sweetheart," he purrs, words muffled somewhat against Kabal's lips.

Kabal insides twitch in the aftershocks, chest heaving as he collapses in a heap, hands still weakly grasping the back of Kano's neck.  
"... Sh-Shut up..." He breathes, eyes lidded as his body jerks. The swordsman gulps down air, shuddering moans pulled from his lips. His body shines golden in the light that filters through the blinds, skin glittering with a thin sheen of sweat.

The Australian raises an eyebrow when he pulls away to give Kabal a look."Uh huh, so we're just gonna pretend you weren't moanin' like a whore a second ago, hm?" Kano dips his head to trail a series of chaste, barely-there, kisses down the length of the merc's sternum. He can feel Kabal's heart pounding against his ribs, chest rising and falling as he desperately tries to catch his breath.

Not denying the colour that stains his cheeks, Kabal bites his tongue, feeling Kano's lips decorate his chest with kisses. The natural scent of the Australian, the scent of warmth and danger, is tainted with the hint of sweat and arousal.  
"I'm just saying...I a-ain't cute..." The swordsman grumbles.

"Sure you are, love," Kano says, tone leaving no room for argument. "Look at 'cha, blushin' and shit... though, I think we can get you even redder, hm?" The Australian emphasizes his statement as he moves further and further down Kabal's abdomen, tongue darting out to lick through the mess of come decorating his stomach.

Shuddering as Kano slakes his tongue through the fluid on Kabal's abdomen, the swordsman throws an arm over his eyes, hips twitching in over-stimulation and arousal. His spent cock is already thickening again and it's torturous.  
"F-Fuck... Haahh..." As Kano lowers himself further and further down his body, Kabal buries his face in the crook of his elbow.

Noticing the way the merc's cock begins to harden once more against his stomach, Kano can't help but chuckle at his predicament. The aphrodisiac courses through his body, hot and potent, and Kabal is really just along for the ride. Slowly and carefully, the Australian pulls out of the swordsman's spent body, sauntering back over to his chair. Spreading his legs wide, Kano makes himself comfortable, one hand stroking loosely over his cock before he whistles softly, beckoning Kabal to him. "C'mere, princess, I wanna watch you ride my cock,"

Sitting up, bleary-eyed, Kabal drags his fingers through the pool of come across his belly, licking the digits clean. Kano presents himself, Kabal's body thrumming with want as he glances over, dark eyes misted over. Heat and exhaustion pulses through his body as he hauls himself up. The swordsman drops to the floor on shaky legs, come dripping from his skin, as he stumbles over to Kano. Kabal's knees give out as he tries to crawl into the Australian's lap, landing him between the Black Dragon's feet with a small grunt.  
"... You wanna...help me up...?" He groans, bracing his hands against Kano's thighs, watching his hand slowly working up and down his shaft.

There’s something about seeing the speed demon so sluggish and disoriented that makes Kano’s gaze darken further. The Australian leans forward, resting his arm on his knee as he rakes his eyes over Kabal’s sweaty, exhausted frame. He’s covered in a mixture of sweat and his own release, skin flushed a bright pink as the merc slowly crawls over to the Black Dragon, looking up at him from between his legs. “Heh… don’t you worry, sweetheart, daddy’s got you,” He croons, reaching between his spread thighs to hook his arms under Kabal’s armpits, hauling the swordsman back into his lap. Because the merc downed a significant amount of aphrodisiac compared to last time, a small—and probably the most humane—part of Kano is worried about Kabal getting dehydrated. Kano hums thoughtfully, glancing down at the messy office floor and spotting what looks to be a (mostly) full water bottle. The Australian reaches down to grab it, unscrewing the cheap plastic lid and taking a whiff. It doesn’t appear to be vodka in disguise, so he brings the bottle up to Kabal’s lips. “Drink up, princess.”

Eagerly drinking down the water, Kabal sighs and settles in Kano's lap, quickly making himself at home. He follows the boss man's movements with the bottle, tilting his head all the way back to let gravity do the majority of the work. His adam's apple bobs as he drinks down the water that Kano has so kindly given him. The air is warm and the swordsman huffs, draining the bottle easily and panting when Kano draws it away from his mouth. His mouth is wet and shining with moisture, drops of water dripping from the swell of his full lips as his chest heaves for air. Kabal collapses against Kano's body again, pleasantly hydrated and mewling softly against his ear as he instinctively grinds his hips against the Black Dragon's cock.

“There we go,” Kano murmurs, tossing aside the empty bottle once Kabal has finished draining the entirety of its contents. The Australian’s hands come up to rest at the merc’s waist, thumbs rubbing circles into the crests of his pelvis. “Since you seem to enjoy the aphrodisiacs so much, and since you had so much fun last time… maybe next time I’ll see if I can get ahold of that shrinking stuff, hm? Whaddya say?” Kano questions, tone as teasing as it is suggestive as he rocks his hips up to meet Kabal’s. The merc is like a giant cat, honestly; standoffish and defensive when he’s irritated (which seems to be all the time), but downright clingy and over-affectionate when he wants attention—or rather, when he’s downed a shot of aphrodisiac.

Kabal nods slowly, face buried into the crook of Kano's neck again.  
"Hnn... Yeah, daddy, f-fuck..." He presses his chest flush to Kano's, feeling the heat of his cybernetic heart. His arms, though corded with thick, twitching muscle, hang limply at his sides as he keeps dipping his hips down, ensuring to rub the boss man's cock against his hungry, eager entrance, sighing whenever the heat of the crown drags against the rim.

God, Kabal really is too attractive for his own good, especially in his current state, desperate and wanton as he shifts his hips, rocking back against the Australian’s cock and chasing any friction he can get. “Think you can handle holding off for another countdown, love?” Kano asks, reaching up to grip at Kabal’s chin, forcing the merc to meet his gaze. His eyes are half-lidded and unfocused, irises pools of black from how blown his pupils are. “Mm, pretty little thing,” the Black Dragon leans forwards to brush his lips against the swordsman’s, touch fleeting. “You look so good when you’re ruined,”

As Kano kisses him ever so softly, Kabal shivers and nods.  
"Mm-hmm... I wanna go again." He whispers, voice half muffled by the Black dragon's lips. He drops his hips a little lower and presses back, running the length of the boss's cock against his ass. The speed demon lifts his arms to grasp at the back of the chair, stabilising himself as his aching body craves for more attention. "Put it in me, boss. I wanna come again. Just... Just for you." He babbles, head dropping to the Australian's shoulder again. "Please, let me come again..." Kabal whines, his tone regretfully needy and embarrassingly desperate.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Kano purrs, sliding both hands from Kabal’s waist to his ass and squeezing, encouraging the merc to rise up onto his knees again. When he does, the Australian positions the head of his cock at his hungry entrance, prodding teasingly before he cants his hips up at the same time he drags Kabal down, filling him once more with his cock. With the help of gravity and the way the merc is positioned, Kano is able to reach so much deeper into his body and the Black Dragon groans at the tight heat enveloping the length of his shaft. “Fuck, princess, you feel so good…”

Kano stretches him out all over again, his thick cock filling in the emptiness that he was left with when the Black Dragon pulled out. His cock is still slick with come, making the slide easy but the way Kano fills him still feels divine.  
"Kano, please let me..." The words die in his throat as he works his hips in large, uneven circles. "Fuck, yes... I can't..." His cock weeps against Kano's abdomen, translucent fluid oozing down his shaft. More... Deeper, harder, faster...

The Australian doesn’t waste any time before he’s rocking his hips up into Kabal’s body, hands sliding form the merc’s ass to his thighs, fingertips digging into the soft flesh, using the angle as leverage to help guide his movements. “Christ, you’re so tight,” He groans, voice thick with arousal. “Look gorgeous stuffed fulla my cock, sweetheart, fuckin’ perfect…” Kano dips his head, resting against the merc’s chest, and for a split second, he’s back in the delivery van, with the afternoon light peeking through the tarp coverings and the saccharine smell of lust and sex.

"F-Fuck, Kano... Start...*fucking counting* already..." With Kano's forehead pressed to his chest, Kabal can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, going at what seems like a million miles a second. The speed demon twists his hips in fast, tight circles, trying to get the Black Dragon's cock deeper inside him. The way the head grinds against his prostate makes him whine, one hand tangling into Kano's sweat-drenched hair and raking lines across his scalp. "Kano...! Fucking...*count*!" Kabal grabs one of the boss man's wrists, wrapping his palm around his come-slick shaft, setting off at lightning speed.

“What’s the rush, sweetheart?” Kano’s grin reaches from ear to ear as Kabal scrambles for one of his hands, guiding the Australian to curl his fingers around the shaft of his cock. The merc lets out a desperate, frustrated, whine as he grinds down purposefully into Kano’s lap and the Black Dragon groans. “Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” He chuckles breathlessly, taking far too much delight in the swordsman’s frazzled state as Kabal writhes like a worm dangling from a fishhook. “One.” The Black Dragon keeps his thrusts long and even, doing his best to reach as deep inside the merc as he can. “Two.”

As soon as the Australian begins counting, heat flares in the pit of Kabal's stomach, hips only undulating faster and faster until purple smoke begins to envelope his skin. He covers Kano's hand with his own, setting a pace that's just perfect. The two are consumed in purple fumes, Kabal's instincts running wild as he leans down to press soft, fleeting kisses to Kano's head.  
"Hahh... Hahh... Fuck, yeah..." Kano's conditioning has worked better than he probably intended, the rhythm of the countdown bringing Kabal closer and closer to coming.

“Three.” This time, when Kabal’s speed demon powers kick in, Kano isn’t caught off guard. In fact, he rises to the increase in pace, timing his thrusts so that he hits that spot deep inside the merc’s body that makes his spine arch and his hips twitch, pace faltering if only for a millisecond. “Four.” The Australian peppers messy, open-mouthed kisses to the expanse of Kabal’s chest, able to feel the frantic beat of his heart against his lips. He tastes like salt and desire with a hint of something he can’t quite place, something electrifying like the air just after lightning strikes. “Five.”

When the Black Dragon rises to his challenge, Kabal's nerve endings are set alight, his abused prostate so sensitive it almost hurts. Only five more...left to go... He thinks to himself, feeling Kano's lips and tongue on his chest, the scruff on his cheeks scratching at the skin. His pace only increases, hand a blur on his slick cock.  
"Boss... Daddy... Kano, please...!" Kabal's body sings with want, every synapse in his brain threatening to shut down if he doesn't come soon.

So far, Kabal has come each time the word ‘ten’ has let the Australian’s lips, not a moment before or a moment after. The merc looks so overworked and completely wrecked already, Kano isn’t quite sure if he can make it five more counts. His pace doesn’t falter as he considers his options… he could keep counting down, inching his way to the count of ten, or… the Black Dragon hums, curious to see if it’s the anticipation of the countdown that tips the swordsman over the edge or if it’s something esle. It might be cruel, but Kano isn’t known for playing fair, so the Australian changes tactics. Lifting his head, he wraps his other arm around Kabal’s neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss where he whispers, barely audible against the merc’s lips, “Ten.”

As he's yanked down and kissed, Kabal barely registers the whisper against his lips. As Kano kisses him, his body goes into overdrive, the pace doubling -- tripling, even -- in a rush to climax. Kabal's tongue frantically chases Kano's as he rushes to the finish. Half a second after the Australian's near-silent command, Kabal is coming the hardest he has in recent history. His toes curl, eyes rolling like fruit machines as his fingers shake. Thighs quivering as he plants his hips squarely on Kano's, the speed demon feels the crown of the Australian's thick cock grinding up against his overworked prostate. Breathless, pathetic, desperate moans are pulled from his throat, wordless yelps as he cries in pleasure, hot tears running freely down his cheeks as thick come bursts across their bodies in sticky, white ropes.

Kabal’s body seems to simultaneously shut down and go into overdrive when he comes, limbs trembling and muscles going taut as another orgasm is wrung from his overstimulated body. It’s so good, too good, and it doesn’t take much more for Kano to reach his climax as well, a wordless growl ripping from his throat as he sinks his teeth into the meat of Kabal’s shoulder, cock pulsing as he fills the merc with shot after shot of come. As his hips still, the Australian registers that the swordsman has gone completely limp. Releasing the flesh between his teeth, Kano turns his attention the current state of his right-hand man, completely ignoring the perfect imprint of his teeth bruised into the merc’s shoulder. He unfurls his fingers from around Kabal’s spent cock, wiping his hand off on his thigh. “Sweetheart?” Grabbing the merc’s chin, the Australian takes in the lewd expression plastered across his features: eyes rolled back and mouth agape, tongue lolling as saliva drips from his chin. “Hey, princess, you still with me?” 

"Mmn...?" Kabal moans vaguely, eyes roaming as he falls bonelessly against the Black Dragon's body. He blinks slowly but nothing seems to bring him back as he mewls softly, Kano filling his body further with his release. "Ka...no..." He breathes, muscles slack as the Australian grasps his jaw, tilting his head without any resistance. The speed demon hums and whines, tears and saliva dampening his skin as it tracks down his cheeks and chin. High, breathless sounds leave him involuntarily as he falls in a pile, in Kano's lap.

As much of a boost to the ego it is to have Kabal reduced to a sweaty, incoherent, fucked-out mess, it is a little concerning how the merc is barely able to respond to his own name. “Kabal,” Kano’s voice is uncharacteristically soft, but firm as he rubs a soothing hand down the length of the merc’s back, gently tracing over the ridges of his spine, encouraging him to return to himself. “C’mon, sweetheart, talk to me,” He urges, cupping the swordsman’s cheek in his other hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his spit-slick lips. His skin his hot and covered in a sheen of sweat. As out of it as the merc seems, his breathing and pulse seemed to have evened out a little.

When he's able to return to himself, even slightly, Kabal finds himself sweaty and drooling and crying and, fuck, everything's covered in come. Still, the exhaustion and the arousal keep him from fully returning. The merc reaches up with shaky hands to cup Kano's hand on his face, pushing the tip of the Black Dragon's thumb into his mouth and laving at it with his tongue.  
"... Again..." Kabal sighs around the digit, blinking blearily. "... I'm not...done with you yet...you cheating bastard..." The swordsman draws his teeth softly over the first knuckle, lips drawn up into a lazy grin.

Kano chuckles at the merc’s words, raising a brow at his inflated bravado. Despite having come three times already and still barely coherent, Kabal is asking for another round of… what is essentially edging. “You came pretty hard just now,” the Australian reminds him, amusement plain in his voice as he watches the swordsman suck on his thumb. “you sure you have enough spunk left in you to go again, love?”

Kabal nods, releasing the digit from between his lips with a slick pop.  
"Let's go, boss man..." He slurs, dark eyes out of focus as he clumsily tries to push himself off of Kano's body, with no success. Dropping back against the Australian's chest, Kabal grunts with effort, feeling Kano's softening cock still stretching him wide open. "Might need...some help, though..." He groans, limbs too tired to listen to the commands from his overly-sexed brain.

Despite the merc’s nod of (what is most likely self-assurance as much as it is) eager determination, his body doesn’t seem to match the appetite of his mind. He stumbles a little over his words as he tries to push himself up in Kano’s lap, only to fall back against his broad chest. The Australian snorts out a laugh, settling his hands on Kabal’s thighs as he shifts his hips experimentally, rolling his hips up into the swordsman above him. “How’s that feel, princess?” He questions, kneading the soft flesh of the merc’s spread thighs.

When Kano twists his hips, Kabal gasps out and saliva pools in his mouth.  
"Feels good but... Can't ride you like this..." He explains, feeling the tip of his cock brush over his prostate. The sensation nearly makes Kabal shout, the slight pressure on his bruisingly sensitive prostate unbearable. "Fuck, don't. It's-- Haahhhn..."

"Too sensitive for you, princess?" Kano teases, renewed lust flaring in his stomach when Kabal practically whimpers, insides spasming in response to the slight pressure against his abused prostate. "I don't think there's much I can do about the size of my cock, love." He muses, rubbing circles into the sensitive skin of the swordsman's inner thighs.

The pleasure hurts. It aches in his loins, burning hot with overstimulation. He groans, head still hazy with passion and lust.  
"I want you to...see how much you've filled me..." Drunk on exhaustion and arousal, Kabal stands on trembling legs from Kano's lap and turns away from him, getting to his knees, face pressed to the floor as he raises his ass into the air. His entrance looks sore and wet, gaping as it drips come down over his perineum and over his balls. "Look at how...full I am, boss... Swear it's nearly coming out of my mouth..." Kabal puts himself on display, reaching back to stretch the abused hole further.

Kano slowly rises to his feet, making his way over to where Kabal is knelt on the floor, spreading himself open for the Australian’s viewing pleasure. “You look good on your knees, sweetheart,” He purrs, voice sweeter than honey and thick with promise. “But I think I wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you one last time,” He nudges the merc’s ribcage with the toe of his boot, not enough to hurt, but enough to push the already pleasure-drunk swordsman off balance. “If you think you’re full now… daddy’s gonna fill you up even more, princess, think you can take it?” Even though it’s phrased as a question, Kano makes sure Kabal knows it’s much more than that.

"Mm-hmm..." Kabal licks his lips, laid on his side and waiting for Kano to position him however he wants. In this position, some of the come leaks out of his body, starting a small puddle on the floor. "Manhandle me, boss... How do you...want me...?"

“How do I want you?” The Australian parrots, voice dropping an octave as he pushes the merc fully onto his back before stepping over him, looking down at the swordsman and looking at him the same way a wolf looks at a lamb. Kano forces Kabal’s legs open before he settles between them, throwing them over his hips as he rubs the head of his cock against the merc’s tender entrance. “Completely ruined.”

As Kano snakes his way between his thighs, Kabal nods weakly, only able to watch as the blunt head of Kano's cock is rubbed against his ruined, gaping hole. The speed demon moans, feeling the heat of the crown against his skin. Kabal's eyes cross and roll back up into his head as he lies back, losing himself in the Black Dragon's touch.  
"Please make me come again... Hahh... I need it inside me, Kano, please...?"

And Kano can’t resist him, not when he begs so nicely. There’s practically no resistance when he pushes forwards, slipping past the loosened rim of Kabal’s entrance and sliding back inside the merc like he was meant to be there. Despite all the mistreatment the swordsman’s insides have endured so far today, he’s still just as hot and tight as ever and his entire body convulses once the Australian has bottomed out inside him. “Might need a bit of break after this hm? Tighten you back up.” It’s a crude joke, and the grin that spreads across Kano’s face is as equally depraved. “Wonder what everyone else would think if they saw you like this… begging to be fulla my cock? Would you let them use you like this too?”

Would the Australian prefer loyalty or degradation? Would Kano enjoy the swordsman to be dedicated to his cock and his alone? Or would he prefer Kabal desire multiple bodies to satisfy his insatiable hunger? Either way, Kabal just nods vaguely, Kano sliding his hefty cock into the swordsman's tight body like it's the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle  
"Please, gimme your cock, Kano..." He whines, finding the energy to tug Kano down and hold them chest to chest, mouth to mouth.

At Kabal's vague nod, Kano's grin melts into a snarl. "You're mine princess," he growls, snapping his hips forward and relishing in the tortured moan that falls from the merc's lips. "No one else gets to see you like this, to touch you like this," the Australian dips his head, to nuzzle against the column of Kabal's throat. "But don't you worry, sweetheart, i'll make sure that greedy hole of yours is used as it should be."

Kano rocks his hips against Kabal's, his low growls barely reaching the swordsman as he loses himself in pleasure.  
"I'm all yours, boss..." The swordsman slurs as he drags his fingertips across the floor, body aching with sensation. His thighs fall open limply, his insides pulsing sorely, as the burning pleasure of Kano's cock makes him gasp and whine. Kabal's head falls to one side, watching Kano buck into his body at an angle, blearily watching him smirk and sweat and growl.

It's strangely intimate, watching Kabal slowly lose himself in pain and pleasure, body going limp as Kano continues to thrust into him. "You're so good for me," he purrs, rolling his hips against the merc's, movements slow and deep. "I want you to come for me, sweetheart, do you think you can do that?" Kabal's dark eyes are unfocused, gaze disoriented as he looks up at the Australian.

What sounds like a question reaches Kabal's ears and he shifts his weight a little. It takes a second before the cogs in his head start turning a little.  
"Y-Yeah... T-Take your...time though, boss..." The swordsman enjoys the way his body feels like it'll explode with pressure, the pain of the stimulation, the heat of Kano's skin. Eyes falling shut, he reaches weakly for Kano's hand, his open palm resting on his abdomen.

The Australian goes easily enough, splaying his hand wide over the merc’s stomach where he presses lightly. “Anything for you, princess,” He murmurs, tone just a little too soft, and grin a tiny bit too sincere. Kano keeps his movements steady and even, loving the soft, breathy sounds that spill from his swordsman’s lips. “How’s that feel, darlin’? Just the way you like it?” Kano’s not quite sure why he’s being so talkative, and chalks it up to wanting Kabal to stroke his ego a little (not that it needs much stroking to being with).

Kabal can barely get the words out, gently closing his fingers around Kano's hand as he huffs out a breath.  
"Mm-hmm..." Nodding slowly, Kabal's tongue feels like a dead weight in his mouth, incapable of forming proper words. His hips subconsciously meet Kano's halfway, driving his cock so deep into the swordsman's come-slick insides, hot and pulsing. The slow agony of the Black Dragon's deep thrusts keeps him concious, just awake as he feels the weight of Kano's hand in his own.

Despite the languid pace, Kano can feel the pull of another orgasm, a fresh wave of heat washing over his skin and setting his nerves alight. A low groan rumbles up from his chest as Kabal weakly bucks back against him, pulling him impossibly deeper, insides throbbing around his shaft. “Fuck…” the Australian isn’t sure how much longer the affects of the aphrodisiac are going to last, but Kabal’s body is hot to the touch, inside and out, and Kano feels like he’s being pulled to him like a moth to a flame. “Coming soon, princess,” He manages to grit out, a light shiver racing down his spine.

A groan is pulled from Kabal's throat, a soft sound that rumbles through his body. He's vaguely aware of his need to come and the impending climax of his unlikely partner but his mind is filled with nothing but static as he lays there, pleasantly filled. When the Australian shivers, Kabal can feel the heat lingering under his skin as he gently strokes his fingers across the back of Kano's hand.  
"Yeah... Fill me up, boss..." Kabal's breathing has leveled out as has his pulse but the burning of his loins still remains. His eyes are vacant, his body occasionally twitching with sensation before stilling.

It's not much longer before Kano is doing just that, hips flush against Kabal’s as he spends, head bowed, and teeth clenched. “Fuck, fuck…” There’s sweat rolling down his back, dripping from his temples as he draws in short cut-off breaths. White hot pleasure courses through his veins, nerves singing with sensation as he pumps shot after shot of come into Kabals eager body.

As Kano spends again, Kabal is distantly aware of the way his own body arches, the way his body clenches around Kano's length, the way his body spends one last time with nothing but a shaky breath and a full-body shiver. Kabal, fully drained (but equally filled), feels the slight swell of his abdomen, his eyes opening in slits to see Kano, panting, sweating and gleaming in the setting sunlight, a sentinel above him.

Once he’s recovered from his orgasm, the Australian notices how Kabal’s body instinctively reacts to the sensation of being filled, body going taut for a split second as he shivers and spends across his stomach. “Hey,” Kano murmurs, voice rough but tone soft. “You okay, princess?” Kano reaches up with both hands to cup the merc’s face, gently turning his head to each side as he rakes his eyes over his face. The swordsman barely seems to be able to keep his eyes open, gaze vacant and unfocused. “C’mon, talk to me, sweetheart.”

"Haahhn... Hmm...?" Managing to open his eyes, Kabal blinks and weakly reaches up to cup Kano's jaw. He smiles tiredly. Maybe the exhaustion makes his smile look a little too affectionate, his face flush with colour as he tries to reassure the Black Dragon. "Yeah, I'm... I'll sleep here tonight." Kabal laughs breathlessly as his hand drops to his chest.

Despite the merc’s wobbly reassuring smile, Kano’s brows furrow. “Like hell you will,” He snorts, carefully pulling his softened cock from Kabal’s body. Once he’s tucked himself away and lifted his arms over his head in a much needed stretch, the Australian bends down to scoop the swordsman up into his arms. “C’mon then princess,” He could just leave the merc to his own devices and let him fall asleep on the floor, but Kabal’s really been put through the works today and like he said last time, he can be nice every once in a while. “let’s get you to bed.” In an effort to preserve some of the swordsman’s dignity, Kano swipes his vest on the way out, draping it over Kabal’s body as he carries him down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Kabal are really getting close.
> 
> Zebs here. Just wanna say: they're boyfriends, you can't change my mind ÒWÓ.

It's a regular evening in the headquarters of the Black Dragon as Kano makes his way down the hall, several files tucked under his arm and two mugs of coffee in his hands. He's called Kabal to his office--for paperwork purposes this time, not... other things... or at least that's what he told the merc. It had taken some time and some hoop jumping, but the Australian had finally gotten his hands on a bottle of the shrinking potion that had started their streak of impromptu fucking, and Kano had mixed a little bit more than just milk and sugar into the swordsman's coffee. Sauntering into his office, the Black Dragon slides Kabal the spiked mug of coffee across his desk, placing his own down in front of him while he drops the files in front of his right-hand man, who already has several papers spread out before him. "How's in goin' in here?" Office work always blows, but hopefully things're about to get a little more interesting--no pun intended.

"Thanks." Without questioning, Kabal takes a swig of coffee. How'd he even get roped into this? He's never had a head for numbers and all these figures are making him drowsy, especially ever since he had to go and have these stupid-looking glasses made. 'You're getting older' they said. He can still run in a straight line faster than sound, can't he?! "... Fuck's sake." He mumbles under his breath before he takes another drink and then another, pushing the specs up the bridge of his nose, furiously scribbling all along a large series of spreadsheets. The coffee tastes oddly sweet, almost addictingly so. Before Kabal realises, he's drained the mug, wrist beginning to ache from writing.

Kano watches as Kabal quickly drains the entirety of his coffee, bringing his own mug up to his lips. The speed demon curses under his breath, reaching up to adjust his glasses as they begin to slip down the bridge of his nose. He rarely wears them, and is constantly going on about how he doesn't really need them, even when the Australian knows better. The last time he had gotten Kabal to do his paperwork, the merc had gotten the serial numbers for the last half of the sheet completely jumbled up and he had to get someone else to go over the whole thing again. Kano doesn't mind, he's not getting any younger himself, if the gray in his hair is anything to go by. He does think Kabal looks cute with them, though, and will constantly tease the merc about them, grinning from ear to ear at how easily the swordsman gets riled up.

Carding his hands through his slicked back hair, Kabal shakes his head, a familiar sensation tugging at his insides. His skin flushes with heat as he sits back in his chair, breath coming in short bursts.  
"Oh, my God..." He huffs, dropping the pen as his hands grow smaller around it, his glasses sliding off his face completely as he begins to shrink. "Kano, you prick." His tight-fitting vest grows loose around his chest and his high cheekbones glow with colour, faux-anger, embarrassment and excitement burning behind his dark eyes.

When the cocktail of potions Kano mixed into Kabal's coffee begin to take affect, the Australian can't help the smirk that tugs at his lips. They work like magic and do their job well as the merc's glasses and pen clatter against the desk. It's not long before Kabal begins to shrink, clothes growing looser by the second. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kano croons, casually taking another drink of his coffee. "I promised I'd get some more of that shrinking stuff last time, didn't I? Besides, you look like you could use a break."

When he's standing on the seat of his chair, Kabal cocks a brow, huffing lightly.  
"I mean, you could've just told me." He sighs, holding up his hands and giving himself a once over just to make sure everything's about as normal as it can be given his situation. His entire body throbs with want, especially as he looks up at Kano, towering over him. The mix of intimidation and arousal make him bite his lip as he gulps down air to accommodate for the tightness in his chest. "You better be ready to blast all cylinders this time, boss. I'm ready for ya." Kabal grins as he grapples onto the side of the desk and pulls himself up onto the surface.

God, it's still equal parts hilarious and arousing to see his second in command as small as a doll and twicr as eager as a rabbit in heat. Kano chuckles at the merc's bravado, watching Kabal pull himself up onto his desk, hot, bothered, and ready to go. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry princess, I'm gonna make you feel so good," the Australian promises, reaching down to pluck the swordsman from the mess of paperwork covering his desk, dropping him into his open palm.

Being in the palm of Kano's hand really solidifies how much Kabal likes being this small. Only for short periods of time but, fuck, if it doesn't feel good being manhandled by the big boss himself. The swordsman grins impishly, drawing absent-minded patterns on Kano's palm as he gazes up at him.  
"So, I'm guessing you have a plan?" Kabal teases, shifting his weight a little.

"If by 'plan', you mean fuckin' you till you're walkin' funny for a week, then yes." Kano hums, amused by the merc's eager expression. His skin is flushed a dark shade of pink, cock already fully hard as it bobs against his stomach, and the Australian can't help but think he's starting to have his work cut out for him. "Now," he purrs, bringing his hand up, closer to his face so he can meet the swordsman's dark gaze. "How should I use you?"

Kabal rests his jaw in his own palm, gazing up at Kano as he slowly wets his lips. He likes it when Kano takes charge and just uses him for his own pleasure and entertainment. The aphrodisiac is making quick work of his senses, blotting them out to make more room for the perverse thoughts that plague him as he draws his nails lightly over Kano's open palm. As the Black Dragon ponders, Kabal shifts his weight to lean back against his fingers, thighs falling open as he laves his tongue against his fingers. Fuck, Kano looks so good from this angle, all sharp edges and narrowed eyes. Reaching down between his outstretched thighs, the swordsman gently presses the fingertips at his entrance, craning his neck to expose the slender, unmarred flesh there. 

Feeling the merc's weight shift in his palm, Kano glances down only to find Kabal already toying with himself, legs spread wide as he presses spit-slick fingers against his hole. The merc's head falls back, exposing the entire column of his throat to the Australian, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. The tendons of his neck practically beg to be bitten, but with Kabal's current size, any bite, no matter how soft, would most likely do some damage. He looks so open, so vulnerable like this it makes Kano grin wolfishly, canines sharp and dangerous. "Feelin' a bit empty, love?"

The way Kano looks down at him hungrily makes Kabal's pulse race. His fingers easily slide past his rim and the swordsman plays it up, back arching as he gasps and moans whorishly. Kabal drags his other hand across the inside of his thigh, nails raking lines into the tender skin. Honestly, it gets to a point where he doesn't know how much is acting and how much is real pleasure because he begins scissoring his fingers and a genuine shudder rolls down his spine. But Kabal loves teasing Kano. He tries while he's working, from time to time, no idea if the Black Dragon actually notices or cares in the slightest. But here, right now, Kano's looking at him like he's a cut of prime steak and he's ready to take a bite.

Kabal moans deeply, spine arching as he pushes two fingers inside himself and Kano's breath hitches, cock twitching in his pants as heat pools in his groin. The merc shudders, nails raking lines of red down the inside of his thigh and the Australian's gaze darkens, a low growl rumbling up from his throat. "You're such a tease," He murmurs, reaching up with his other hand to trail his index finger down Kabal's chest. The swordsman might not think the Australian notices, but he does. Purposefully bending over when the Black Dragon Leader is passing by during a sweep of the warehouse, flashing his abs when he uses his shirt to wipe sweat from his face. "Do I get you going, sweetheart?"

The slight drag of Kano's fingertip down Kabal's chest makes the swordsman nod, breath heavy and laboured. Sweat beads all across his body, the contact of the boss's flesh over his racing heart.  
"Yeah, boss..." He breathes, pressing a little deeper with his fingers to press against his prostate. "God... Can't wait to have you're cock in me again, stirring up my insides. Fuck, boss..." Kabal groans dark eyes clouded with pleasure as he gently guides Kano's finger down toward his aching, leaking erection.

"Yeah, gonna fill you up, nice and good, princess," Kano promises, trailing his finger down the length of Kabal's torso until he reaches the merc's erection which is oozing a steady stream of translucent fluid. Swiping his finger over the head and collecting the precum, Kano keeps his gaze fixed on the swordsman as he brings the soiled digit up to his lips, tongue darting out to lap up the splash of salt. "Mm... you taste so good... I could just eat you right up..."

With Kano's predatory stare on him, Kabal can hear his pulse in his ears, a hand moving down to wrap around the base of his cock. Precome leaks down the shaft, pooling at the base as he strokes himself languidly. He remembers the way Kano's cock nearly punched out of his belly. How good it felt when the Black Dragon was practically fucking his vital organs, more precome beading at the crown before leaking down the shaft. He hums breathily.  
"... Need something...bigger than my fingers..." Kabal groans, pulling the digits free with a lewd *pop*.

At Kabal's breathless hum, the Australian grins, nudging the merc's cheek with his index finger. "Need a hand, princess?" He teases, watching the swordsman's fingers curl around his cock, pace slow and even. "Or a finger, maybe?" Kano chuckles licking his finger clean and bringing the slick digit down between Kabal's open thighs to prod at his entrance.

Quickly, Kabal nods and turns over onto his knees, bracing his hands against Kano's palm too as he feels the boss's fingertip breach him, stretching him considerably more than his own fingers. The slide is eased by the saliva but there's barely any need for it as the muscle relaxant performs perfectly.  
"Hahh... Kano, yeah..." The swordsman breathes as he feels the digit slide further and further into his body. The tip nudges Kabal's overly sensitive prostate and he arches his back, leaning against the intrusion to take it deeper. "F-Fuck, boss, that feels so good..."

With the way Kabal arches his back and cants his hips to take the Australian's finger deeper inside of him, Kano barely has to do any work at all, amusement glinting in his eye as he watches the merc practically fuck himself on the intruding digit. "Yeah, darlin', just like that, good boy..." Kano hums, crooking his finger and pressing against the merc's insides, watching his stomach bulge outwards to accommodate the stretch.

"Mmn... Boss, it's too..." Kabal is really getting used to being praised like this and the compliment sends blood straight down to his cock, dripping precome against Kano's open palm. "Gonna be...such a good boy for you, boss..." He huffs, rolling his hips back to try and take the digit down to the second knuckle. His abdomen swells a little and he shudders as he watches the digit move inside him, just under the skin.

Kabal shudders both in response the Australian's praise, and the movement of his finger inside him, and Kano can't help himself from dipping his head to press a chaste kiss to the merc's back. "You look so good like this, princess," he breathes, twisting his wrist and pushing his finger deeper into the swordsman, careful not to move too quickly. "Go on, sweetheart, don't be shy," Kano presses, voice lowered to a husky drawl. "Tell me how good it feels."

When Kano's lips brush along his back, Kabal rounds his spine, leaning into the warmth of the gesture. His cheeks and shoulders have been flushed with a dusky pink that only deepens when Kano murmurs lowly.  
"Feels...so good, boss. Love it when you...manhandle me and -- h-hahh... -- stir up my insides..." The swordsman groans, elbows buckling as his breath catches in his throat.

"Good boy..." Kano purrs, slowly starting to thrust his finger in and out of Kabal's body, not missing the way the merc's insides clench and relax around him, hips rolling in time with the Australian's movements. His pants feel too tight, too restricting, cock straining against the fabric. "How many times do you think I can get you to come, before you start losing count, love?" Kano questions, voice teasing.

"... Don't know...but I'd sure like to find out..." Kabal groans out, a hand moving to cup the bulge of his insides as it moves and undulates within him. The swordsman's skin shines with sweat, golden flesh glistening. His hand further descends to wrap around his cock, grasping it loosely as he begins this slow pace, dragging him closer and closer to his climax. Kabal's eyes flutter shut and he moans deeply as another spurt of precome drips onto Kano's hand.

"It'd be my pleasure," with a twist of his wrist Kano presses impossibly deeper inside the swordsman, rubbing mercilessly over his prostate. The past few times the Australian has taken Kabal, he's found new ways to make the Black Dragon come undone and he's curious as to how many different ways he can wring pleasure from his body. "How d'you want me to make you come, princess?" He asks, continuing to thrust in and out of the merc.

With his head fuzzy, Kabal takes a second to register before the question sinks in. He falls over onto his side and then rolls onto his back, able to see Kano's finger move deftly inside him.  
"Y-You did that thing with your...with your tongue and that-- Fuck...! Could you do that again...?" Kabal manages eventually, unable to look at the Australian as his cock twitches violently in his palm at the thought of Kano's tongue in his ass, feeling his hot breath wash over the swordsman's body.

"Of course, sweetheart," Kano nods, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he slowly pulls his finger from Kabal's body, not missing the way the merc's hole twitches, gaping briefly in response to the sudden emptiness. The merc shudders with anticipation, eyes pleading as the Australian brings his hand closer to his face. Kano's tongue darts out once more to drag over the swordsman's entrance, tracing lazy circles into the sensitive skin and pressing teasingly so that just the tip of the muscle slips past Kabal's rim.

As Kabal feels the warmth and humidity of Kano's breath against the back of his thighs, he squirms slightly. The wet muscle slides over his entrance, making him moan and sigh in pleasure, his body temperature skyrocketing as Kano slips the very tip past his loosened rim.  
"H-Haahh...! Boss, that feels...so *fucking good*!" The swordsman leans back into the sensation, his body consumed by heat and arousal as Kano's tongue works its way further into his body. Pumping at his cock, Kabal bites his lip and presses his sweat-dampened forehead against his forearm, trying not to let the more shameful, high-pitched whines be heard.

The Australian hums, wriggling his tongue slightly so that he can push even deeper inside of the merc's body, pressing the tip of the muscle against the swordsman's prostate. Kabal keeps letting out these choked off moans and whimpers, muffled further by his own arm and Kano decides that won't do at all. Curling his index finger, he gently nudges the merc's cheek, encouraging him to lift his head. *I want to hear you.*

Kano lifts his head with a finger, breaths loud and quick as he feels the Black Dragon push deeper. He huffs, eyes falling shut as his body accommodates for the wider parts of the muscle. A full body shiver rattles down his spine as he feels his body clench and tighten around the wet, squirming muscle.  
"Nghh... Boss... Hahh... Fuck, yes..." Garbled curses and breathy sounds spew from the swordsman's lips, hand moving faster on his throbbing cock as he feels the rush of his orgasm about to claim him.

A low chuckle rises up in Kano's chest as Kabal squirms, insides convulsing around his tongue as he continues to twist and prod. The merc's insides are hot and wet and his body eagerly accepts whatever the Australian will give him. "You gonna come?" The words are lisped and muffled, but they're clear enough to be heard.

The purple haze that begins to cover the hand around his cock makes him aware of the fact that he's been stroking himself faster and faster, eager to come for the boss.  
"Y-Yeah, gonna come for you, boss..." He huffs, the last few strokes of his cock disjointed and sudden as he spends, back arching as he lets out this loud groan, riding out his climax. It hits him hard, eyes rolling in their sockets as pleasure hits him like a freight train. It ends suddenly, landing him on his side, body shaking from the intensity.

When the swordsman comes, his whole body seizes, muscles going taught as his back arches, a strangled moan falling from his lips when he spends, hot, sticky white landing on the Australian's palm. After a few moments Kabal's body goes slack, muscles relaxing as he falls onto his side, Kano's tongue sliding from his body with a slick pop. "Good..." the Black Dragon Leader lets out a pleased hum, watching as a full bodied shudder rolls through the merc, limbs twitching from the intensity of his climax. "Good boy."

Kabal can do nothing but lay there for a few moments, chest heaving as he recovers from his climax, unfortunately his body, and the chemicals within it, don't show as much mercy. Rolling onto his back with a heavy sigh, the swordsman's cock is already hard again, balls full and heavy with a good few loads to last him a while.  
"Fuck, boss... How much did you give me...?" Kabal huffs out, hands exploring the overly sensitive flesh and jerking back when the pleasure of the touch surges through him like broken glass against his skin.

"Mm... maybe half a shot of each?" Kano replies, walking around his desk to plop himself down onto the chair where Kabal was sitting earlier, resting his elbow on the polished wood. "Enough for us to have some fun, princess, don't you worry." The Australian reaches up to gently pet the top of Kabal's head, brushing the sweaty locks away from his face.

When Kano pets his head, Kabal keens up into the gesture, humming softly as he desires more of this more...affectionate contact. Still, the way that the Black Dragon cradles him and dotes over him makes his heart flutter in his chest. It's not... No, he can't be actually...*falling for Kano*. No. Never. This is just mindless fun, stupid romps in the back of trucks... Kabal's body arches, eager for more attention, lighter touches as Kano gazes down on him; small, weak and wanting.

"There you go, sweetheart," Kano croons, expression softening somewhat as the merc tilts his head up into his touch, nuzzling against his finger. "How're you feelin'?" The Australian strokes lightly over Kabal's cheek, crooking his finger under his chin to scratch lightly over the heated flesh. He can feel Kabal's pulse, elevated but steady, pounding against the pad of his finger like the beat of a butterfly's wings.

"I'm... I think, I'm okay." Kabal sighs, cocking his head and just letting Kano explore with his fingers. "I wanna make you feel good, boss." The swordsman's words are airy and light as he splays his legs, displaying his reddened skin. "Is there anything you want me to do?" He asks, gingerly looking up to meet Kano's softened gaze which is-- Yeah, a warm sensation flares in Kabal's chest but he tries his best to push it down.

"Mm... you've been so good, I think you deserve a reward," the Australian hums, dropping his finger from Kabal's jaw to the mess of come between his legs, scooping the thick fluid onto his finger and bringing the digit up to the merc's lips. "But before that... you made a mess. Clean it up."

Without question, Kabal rises to his knees, diligently licking clean the digit held up to him. His come tastes sweet along with the usual thick bitterness that follows soon after. He laves his tongue over the digit a final time before placing a kiss to the tip. When Kano's fingertip is clean, he leans down to lick the remnants from the centre of his palm, ensuring that the skin glistens with warm saliva. When he's sure that the mess is clean, Kabal sits back looking up at Kano like a puppy that just performed a trick for his master and something within him hates that he so craves the Black Dragon's approval.

For the first time in probably forever, Kano's smile reaches his eye as he watches Kabal suckle at his finger, lapping up his own come before he lowers his head to clean up the rest of the fluid that still covers the Australian's palm. When he's finished, he looks up at the larger man, expression eager as he waits for Kano's next words. He looks too cute like this, like a happy puppy, and the Black Dragon Leader is sure that if Kabal had a tail, it'd be wagging uncontrollably. "Good boy." He murmurs, tone soft. "What do you want as a reward?"

Kabal thinks for a moment before he breaks Kano's gaze.  
"Honestly, boss, I just wanna make you feel good. I want..." He wets his lips as his eyes crawl up the expanse of the Black Dragon's chest, swallowing thickly. "I want..." The swordsman trails off again, shamed by the confessions that bubble up in his throat. Confessions he's not quite able to voice because he wants Kano -- dear *God*, does he want him -- but there's still that nagging voice of embarrassment that stops the words before they can leave his mouth. "I..."

Kano chuckles when Kabal flounders, mouth moving even though no words come out. His cheeks are stained a dark shade of pink as he drags his eyes up the Australian's body, want and desire evident in his gaze. Reaching between his legs, Kano deftly unbuckles his belt, tugging the leather free before undoing the button of his pants and dragging the zipper down to free his throbbing cock. It's fully hard, blunt head flushed a dark shade of red as precome beads at the slit, the entire length of his shaft throbbing hotly. "Is this what you want, princess?"

At the sight of Kano's frankly monstrous cock, Kabal shudders and nods, his own erection throbbing.  
"Mm-hmm." Is all he can manage, oak-hued eyes eclipsed with lust as they try and fail to drag away from the organ, already painfully hard and leaking. Eyes lidded with desire, Kabal groans and nods slowly. "... *Use me.*" The words are barely above a whisper, breathy and quiet.

"I will, sweetheart." Kano smirks, just barely catching the breathy plea Kabal murmurs under his breath, dark eyes fixed on the Australian's cock. "But why dont you two get reacquainted with each other, hm?" He brings his hand down to his spread thighs, gently lowering Kabal down onto his knee.

There's no hesitation this time round. Kabal clambers between Kano's thighs to lick and press wet, open-mouthed kisses along the head, still partially covered by the foreskin. The drugged-up swordsman is in heaven, the thick, heady scent of Kano's sex enveloping him entirely. Gently peeling back the skin with his hands, Kabal makes sure to lap at the crown, occasionally shallowly dipping his tongue into the weeping opening. His body flushes with fresh heat as he holds Kano's throbbing cock in his hands, tasting the familiar splash of salt on his tongue.

"Hah... fuck..." Kabal is shameless as he clambers between Kano's legs without a moment of hesitation, eagerly pressing himself against the shaft of the Australian's cock and planting sloppy kisses to the blunt head. "Ngh..." Kano inhales sharply when the merc laps at the precum oozing from the slit, dragging his tongue along the crown as he tugs the foreskin back, greedy hands rubbing at whatever he can reach. The Black Dragon Leader hums, his one good eye half lidded as he watches the merc go to town, trying his best to fit as much of the Australian's cock in his mouth as he can.

Bracing a hand on the underside, Kabal can feel the beat of blood through the vein that snakes along the shaft. Not missing the way precome beads from the slit, the swordsman laps it away eagerly. The turgid flesh is so flush with blood, pulsing with need and Kabal can't help but feel like a kid in a candy store. He follows the throbbing vein with a series of wet kisses, following the curves of it as it snakes under the shaft.

A deep groan rumbles up from the Australian's chest when he feels Kabal's mouth working along the underside of his cock, tracing one of the prominent veins with his tongue, sucking at the raised flesh. "Here, princess, like this," Kano murmurs, guiding the merc to the sensitive underside of the crown of his cock, encouraging him to focus his efforts around the slit and frenulum. "Watch the teeth," he warns, spreading his legs a little wider to give the swordsman more room.

When Kano points out where he should be focusing, Kabal hums and nods, raising his head a little to flick his tongue experimentally over the stretched flesh below the crown. Oak-coloured eyes stay on Kano's face, gauging his reactions. Slicking a couple of fingers with saliva, the swordsman gently traces his fingertips around the slit while his mouth focuses on the spot where the crown meets the shaft. It's an interesting position but certainly not the strangest Kabal's ever been a part of. He licks and kisses at the taut, sensitive skin, eagerly watching for Kano's response.

A proper moan falls from the Australian's lips when Kabal licks at the head of his cock. "Fuck..." The muscles of his thighs flex as Kano does his best not to buck up into the sensation, a fresh spurt of precome oozing from his slit to drip down the shaft, thick and warm. "Yeah, just like that, sweetheart... fuck..." he reaches up to card a hand through his short mane of hair, restraining himself from just wrapping a hand around his cock (and Kabal) and finishing himself off.

Kabal catches the precome on his tongue as it oozes from the slit, his fingers continuing to trace around the opening carefully. It's honestly a blessing, being able to see Kano come undone like this. And from such a small gesture too. Teasingly, Kabal gently grazes his teeth over the taut skin, soothing it afterwards with his tongue.

When the merc drags the points of his canines over the sensitive head of the Australian's cock, the organ twitches, pulsing with heat as more translucent fluid beads from the tip, dripping in a steady stream into Kabal's eager mouth. Lust sits in the pit of Kano's stomach, hot and heavy, like an anchor. Watching Kabal come undone in the palm of his hand is one thing; watching him rub himself all over the shaft of his cock, licking and sucking at the hot, throbbing flesh is something else entirely. Oak brown eyes stare up at him, bright and eager, and the merc has no business looking so innocent while he works his clever, sinful tongue over the head of Kano's dick.

As more fluid beads from the slit, Kabal moves his head to seal his lips over the opening, teasing it with his tongue. His hand strokes across Kano's frenulum, slick with spit and precome. The heat of the organ is too vast and Kabal can't help stepping a little closer to grind his cock against the heat-flushed limb, soft sounds escaping his mouth every time another stream of precome splashes into his mouth. The sensation of skin on skin is divine, pleasure building in his body as he continues his ministrations on Kano.

Kabal seals his lips over the tip of is cock, dipping his tongue into the slit and Kano curses, hips twitching. "Fuck, princess!" Heat flares in his groin, washing over his skin and the Australian huffs, throat working as he swallows. "As good as you look down there, sweetheart, if you keep that up I... hah... fuck..." another curse, another spurt of precome. "I dunno how long I'll last and I wanna see you fulla my cock,"

The next spurt of precome is larger than the last. Kabal drinks down as much as he can but a little still leaks from his lips to drip down his chin. With a lick across the slit, the swordsman pulls back, fingers still teasing the taut flesh under the head.  
"I can stop if you want me to, boss." He purrs teasingly as he licks his lips, continuing to roll his hips and grind his own cock against Kano's and... Yeah, now that he thinks about it, that is incredibly hot.

"I didn't say anythin' about stoppin'..." the Australian grumbles, averting his gaze for a moment. Kabal looks like he's having the time of his life, chin dripping with translucent fluid, slender fingers teasing the sensitive spot underneath the crown of his cock as he rocks up against the shaft. His voice is light and playful; teasing, almost, and no. There's no way Kano actually cares about the merc, not like... that anyways. Right? This is just. Fun and games, that's all. A 'friends with benefits' kind of arrangement... they're just fuck buddies.

When Kabal teases, he watches Kano turn his head, cheeks blooming with colour. This short moment of bashfulness has the swordsman having to repress a small smile as a warm sensation grows in his chest. Even as he tries to push it down, when he speaks, the words sound just a little too soft, too caring.  
"Don't worry, boss." He assures Kano, stepping back up to his challenge. "I'll keep going for ya." Kabal can't hold Kano's gaze when he leans back down to press his lips around the slit, fingers gently rubbing at the taut flesh beneath the head as his tongue dips against the slit.

"W-wait... didn't you hear... what I said? If you keep that up..." Kano trails off into a low groan when the merc tilts his head to seal his mouth back over the tip of his cock, lapping at the slit while he rubs at the sensitive spot just under the blunt head. "C'mon, princess, don't--" the Black Dragon leader could put a stop to this anytime; with Kabal at this size, it would be so easy to just pick him up and have his way with him, but... Kano huffs, exhaling deeply. He's getting senile. That's it. He's not getting soft, and he's definitely not catching feelings. "Kabal I--"

"You can stop me, y'know." Kabal chuckles airily, pressing the tip of his tongue shallowly into the slit, but, when he meets Kano's gaze, he quickly averts his eyes, cradling his thick cock. "Don't worry, boss. I've got you..." And, yes, that sounded all too affectionate, he decides, as soon as it leaves his mouth. Busying himself, Kabal licks a broad stripe from the sensitive flesh under the crown to the slit. His heart thumps in his chest as he feels Kano's pulse quicken through the beat of blood to his cock, mouth kissing and licking at the weeping slit as his thumb slowly rubs up and down along the sensitive skin below the flared head.

"You've got me, huh?" Kano muses, doing his best to ignore the softness of Kabal's voice, the affection barely concealed by bravado. It's starting to feel just a bit too personal and the Australian doesn't really want to deal with that right now. His pulse jumps at the swordsman's touch as he rubs lazy circles into the spot just under the crown of the Black Dragon's cock. The merc quickly gets back to work, suckling at the head, tongue dipping into the slit, full lips slick with a mixture of his own saliva and the translucent fluid that oozes in a steady stream from the tip of his dick. Trying to shake off the warmth that begins to spread through his chest, Kano shifts, voice dropping to a low purr. "I thought you wanted me to use you, princess?"

Technically, Kano *is* using Kabal, he's just very particular about finishing what he starts. He pulls himself away from the task at hand, bringing his hand up to trace around the slit.  
"When you ask me to do something for you, I do it and I make sure to finish it, boss." He replies, omitting the fact that Kano tastes like heaven and Kabal wants nothing more than go be absolutely drowning in his come. "And I don't hear you complaining." Replacing his mouth, the swordsman pushes his tongue into the slit as deep as he can (which is still shallow given his size), kneading the skin below the crown with his fingers. He draws the flat of his tongue over the slit before pushing it back inside again, repeating this this process as he gazes up at Kano, dark eyes cloudy with lust.

"Alright, alright..." Kano lets out an exasperated huff, reaching down to gently nudge Kabal's cheek with his finger, a wry grin tugging at his lips. His expression wavers somewhat when the merc dips his tongue into the slit of his cock, pushing a couple millimetres inside before withdrawing to lave his tongue over the head. It sends a jolt of heat rocketing down the Black Dragon's spine and has a deep groan rattling up from his chest. "Tease..." he mutters, staring down at his right-hand man with a knowing look in his eye.

Kabal nuzzles against the finger on his cheek, humming with delight as another spurt of precome splashes into his mouth. When Kano murmurs a quiet word, the swordman glances up, throwing a wink up at the Black Dragon. Pulling away, Kabal runs a fingertip around the slit, gaze lidded and impish.  
"You want to finish yourself off, boss?" He asks teasingly before dragging his tongue up the underside of the head. "I want to watch." The bluntness of the request has Kabal blushing furiously as he continues to play with Kano's slit.

The merc’s face flushes a dark shade of red and Kano grins, expression devious. “Yeah princess, want you to watch,” He quips, reaching down to curl his fingers around the length of his shaft. A mixture of precome and saliva eases the slide, acting as makeshift lube as the Australian pumps his hand over his cock, slowly building up a steady rhythm. He shifts a little in his seat, spreading his legs a little further, swiping the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock with each upstroke, and twisting his wrist one the downstroke. “Nnghhn… fuck…” Heat builds in his groin at the same time it flares in his chest, hot and potent.

Letting Kano take the wheel, Kabal sits back, gazing up in awe as he watches the Black Dragon steadily pump away at his cock. It's a beautiful sight, watching the Australian huff and curse and lose control as he finishes himself off. Reaching down, the swordsman wraps a slick palm around his own cock, sighing breathily as he leans back, propping himself up on an elbow to watch. Precome spills over Kano's fingers, sticky and thick, as Kabal watches him, eyes flicking between the Black Dragon's cock and his face, twisted in pleasure and flushed with heat.  
"You gonna come all over me, boss?" The swordsman purrs softly, rocking his hips against his hand and feeling his heart thump against his rib cage at the very thought.

“Yeah, gonna come soon, sweetheart,” Kano warns, speeding up the movement of his hand. He can hear the sound of his pulse roaring in his ears, skin hot and muscles tense. It really doesn’t take long for the Australian to reach his climax, just a swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock, angled just right, with just enough drag to feel like the tip of Kabal’s tongue, hot and wet as it dips into the slit… and Kano’s coming harder than he has in recent memory. “Fuck… Fuck!” Hs hand doesn’t still as he strokes himself through his orgasm, teeth clenched and muscles tense as he comes, drenching Kabal in hot, sticky, white.

Thick ropes of come land over Kabal's body, almost drowning him in Kano's thick come. The warmth of it on his chest, over his thighs, makes him reach his climax that much faster.  
"Fuck, boss...!" The swordsman watches as the Australian continues to cover him. Using Kano's come as lube, Kabal quickens the movement of his wrist, bucking up into his hand as he watches Kano ride out his orgasm.

When the Australian comes down from his high, his eyes wander briefly before they focus on Kabal, covered in come. There’s a large dollop of the stuff in his hair and Kano’s sure the swordsman will bitch about it later. “Enjoy the show, princess?” He questions, watching the merc tug at his cock, skin dripping with globs of his release, and fuck, that’s hot.

"Y-Yeah, boss...! Hahh... Gonna come...!" Kabal spends with a short groan as he watches Kano study him, thrusting into his hand as he presses his head back against the seat, eyes squeezing shut as he comes. Dragging his palm over his cock the last few times as he shudders, licking a couple drops of Kano's release from the corners of his mouth.

“Cute.” Kano muses, expression somewhat smug as he watches the merc flopping back against the chair with a soft huff, a small shudder wracking his frame as he comes, adding to the mess of come already covering his body. The Australian doesn’t miss the way his tongue darts out to catch a few drops of Kano’s spend as it drips down his cheek. “How was that, then, sweetheart?”

"Mmnn... Perfect." Kabal bites his lip, managing to haul himself upright as he sucks his fingers clean of their joint release. The taste lingers on his tongue, salty and bitter but incredibly good as it has heat flooding his body again, exhaustion subsiding and replaced with a need to come again. The potion's side effects are merciless and Kabal hums as he frames the base of his twitching cock with fingers slick with saliva and come.

The Black Dragon Leader reaches down between his legs to gently scoop Kabal into his palm once more. Taking in his flushed, heated skin, drowsy expression and hard cock, Kano can only guess the affects of the potions are still running rampart though the merc’s system. “Insatiable, you are…” Even if he isn’t as young as he used to be, the Australian’s cock twitches with renewed interest when the merc in his palm hums softly. “You wanna come again?”

Slicking his hair back as heat pricks across the back of his neck, Kabal has to restrain himself from just rolling onto his back in surrender. He props himself onto his knees and nods slowly, the colour across his cheeks displaying the embarrassment that still wars within him.  
"Yeah, boss, you know how I get." The swordsman murmurs softly as he watches Kano eye him up and down.

“Like a jackrabbit, yeah I know.” Kano supplies for him. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you grew ears an’ a tail like one too, y’know.” The Australian shrugs, grin feral. “So, you wanna come again? How d’you want it, darlin’?”

Kabal draws a blank, swallowing thickly and breathing heavy as he leans back against Kano's palm. With the Black Dragon's eye on him, the swordsman feels put under pressure but he can't quite think.  
"... Surprise me." He replies eventually, leaning back to press the heel of his hand against the base of his cock.

At the swordsman's passive response Kano raises a brow. "Now, now, princess, there's no need to be shy." The words come out slow and husky, drenched in honey and venom in almost equal measure. "I asked you a question. I want an answer." Kabal had avoided answering his question the first time the Black Dragon Leader had asked and he isn't about to get off so easy. (Well he is gonna get off, but you get the point.)

"I did say I wanted you to use me, boss." Kabal reminds him, turning onto all fours and pressing his face to Kano's palm, palming his ass apart so the Australian can see the way his hole gapes thanks to the massive intrusions he's become accustomed to. "Don't you wanna fill me up, boss? Maybe you could -- nghh... -- come inside this time..." Kabal sighs, colour seeping down the back of his neck and over his broad shoulders.

"Yeah? You think you can take it, little man?" Kano hums, expression dark and hungry as he watches Kabal's entrance flutter weakly, the flesh red and tender. "Want me to use you like a cock sleeve? Want me to use that greedy hole o'yours as it should be? To fill you fit to bursting, hm?" Kano's voice lowers impossibly deeper. "Your guts'll fit the shape of my cock by the time I'm done with you, princess... you sure you want that?"

The filthy words that leave Kano's mouth and the sinful mental images that accompany them make Kabal choke back a groan, his cock spewing precome onto the Black Dragon's palm.  
"F-Fuck, yeah, boss..." The words bubble from his mouth like a fountain, the thoughts not fully formed as the words leave the swordsman's mouth. "Want you to ruin my body so only you can use it... Make my body something I could never show to any other person... Fill me up, boss, I want to just--" His brain catches up with his lips but the last few words seep out, if not a little quiet. "I-I just want to be yours."

The words come, quick and clumsy, spilling from Kabal's lips as his cheeks darken and precome oozes from the tip of his cock, and Kano bares his teeth in an expression that's halfway between a snarl and a smile. A deep growl rumbles up from his chest, and when he speaks, his voice has an edge of danger to it. "Mine." He says; expression dark. Possessive. "Mine." Reaching up with his other hand, Kano spits onto his fingers, rubbing them together before he presses against Kabal's loosened hole. "D'you need me to stretch you out a bit more, darlin'? Or are you empty enough already?" There's a hint of mirth in the Australian's tone that isn't quite masked by the gruffness of his voice.

"Just a little more, boss. I wanna be able to take you all the way down." Kabal sighs, arching his back a little. His rim is already slick with his own precome, gaping and clenching around nothing. The possessive, feral side of Kano is something he's always wanted to explore. Thrown over the desk as the Black Dragon ruts into him like a mutt in heat, leaving bites and bruises all over his body to fully tell the world that Kabal, the stone-faced, tough-talking mercenary, is Kano's needy, little bitch. He tells Kabal to sit, he'll sit and take whatever he's given, snarling curses and pet names against Kabal's ear as he's brought to climax again and again and again. With that in mind, the swordsman widens his legs a little, feeling the Black Dragon trace his fingers around his loosened hole. A shaky sigh falls from Kabal's lips and he tries to relax as much as possible. "Want you to stir up my insides good and proper, boss..."

"Anything for you, princess." Kano murmurs, applying a touch more pressure with his finger, pushing past the sensitive rim of Kabal's entrance and filling him with the entirety of his finger in nearly one go. The merc's body yields around the intruding digit, accepting it willingly enough and a pleased burr reverberates through the Australian's chest. Twisting slowly, Kano pushes in all the way completely, curling the tip of his finger to rub against that spot inside the merc he knows drives the swordsman wild. "There you go... good boy..."

Arching his back, Kabal bites at his lip, inhaling sharply through his nose as the digit breaches him with little, to no, resistance.  
"Nnghh... F-Fuck, boss, that's good..." Shifting his weight slightly, the swordsman presses a palm to his belly, feeling the bulge of the intrusion pushing against his insides. "Mmnn... Oh, God, yeah..." When Kano curls his finger, stroking roughly at Kabal's sensitive prostate, the swordsman's breath catches in his lungs and he huffs out a shuddering breath. Every nerve ending tingles with anticipation for the stretch of the Black Dragon's full cock inside him.

"How do you want it, love?" Kano questions, twisting his finger slightly to drag along the merc's insides, chuckling under his breath as the muscles clench around him. "Fast? Slow? Hard? Soft?" The Australian emphasizes his point with a rough jab against the swordsman's prostate, digging in mercilessly with the tip of his finger.

"N-Nghh..." Kabal rounds his back, simultaneously trying to jerk away but also buck into the way Kano's finger teases him. "Sl...Slow but hard... Please." The swordsman groans, toes already curling at the way Kano focusses his attention on the sensitive gland of his prostate.

Doing as the swordsman asks, Kano moves slowly as he pulls his finger out about halfway before pushing back inside, applying a bit more pressure to reach as deep inside the merc as he can before he repeats the action, keeping a slow steady rhythm. Each time he thrusts his finger back in, Kabal lets out this soft, punched out breath, hips rocking slightly in an attempt to meet the Australian’s pace.

As Kano's finger reaches deep inside him, fingertip ocassionally grinding against his prostate, Kabal sighs and mewls, pressing his face into his arms as he rocks back. The way the Black Dragon's fingers stretch him open make him gasp, waves of oversensitivity washing over his body as he leans back into the Australian's onslaught.

As the Black Dragon Leader watches Kabal squirm in his palm, gasping and moaning with each prod of his finger, something flares in his chest. Looking down at the merc, so small and vulnerable, so trusting makes something in Kano clench and twist. The Swordsman has always done as he’s been told, even if somewhat reluctantly at times, and even if that kind of loyalty is what Kano expected of him the minute Kabal joined the Black Dragon it still hits him hard in a soft place sometimes. And now, the way merc looks at him, so eager... Kano shrugs it off as best he can.

With Kano's finger halfway in his belly, Kabal can't think of very much other than how good it'll feel when the Black Dragon fills him to bursting. When the Australian slows the movement of his digit, Kabal throws a glance over his shoulder, forehead slick with sweat and hair mussed.  
"B-Boss...? You okay...?" He asks, concern shining in his eyes along with the tell-tale gleam of arousal.

“Just peachy, sweetheart.” He assures, speeding up his pace and pulling a strangled curse from the swordsman. “Think you can turn around for me, princess? I wanna see your pretty face.” Kano keeps his thrusts steady and even, just like the merc asked, making sure he reaches as deep inside the man as he can get with each pump of his finger.

"H-Haahhn... Y-Yeah." Kabal pushes himself over onto his side before shifting onto his back. Letting his thighs fall open, the swordsman throws his arms over his face, muffling his sounds against his forearms. "Fuck, boss, d-deeper..."

The Australian watches as the swordsman turns over, movements sluggish. Once he’s flopped over onto his back, his legs fall open further at the same time he throws an arm over his eyes. “Mm… there’s a good boy.” At the merc’s request, Kano’s lips quirk into a grin and he huffs out a soft laugh. “Don’t think I can go much deeper, love.” He says, mock apologetically. “My finger’s only so long, y’know.”

Biting at his lip, Kabal tries to spread his legs a little wider apart.  
"I-I... I think I'm ready, boss..." The swordsman covers his eyes with his palms, pleasure blotting out his vision as his climax threatens to make him spend prematurely. "I'm ready just...make sure you take it slow. At least at first, yeah?" Kabal manages as he removes his hands to stare up the Black Dragon, eyes inky with desire as he gazes up.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’ve got’cha.” Carefully removing his finger from Kabal’s body, Kano reaches down to tug at his cock which bobs, fully hard and already leaking from between his legs. It pulses with heat as the Australian slowly strokes his hand over it, the head flushed a dark red as precome oozes from the slit. “Try not to scream your lungs out too much this time, sweetheart,” Kano advises, curling his fingers around the merc’s ribcage as he positions his cock at his entrance. “You’re gonna need all the air you can get and there ain’t gonna be much room in your ribcage for much longer,” The Black Dragon Leader moves as slowly as he can as he pulls Kabal down onto his dick, hissing at the sensation of the swordsman’s insides clenching around him instinctively.

As Kano works his cock into Kabal's tight body, the swordsman groans and palms at the fingers around his chest, feeling the head slide into him somewhat easily.  
"Fu-Fuck, Kano...!" The words are breathless and gasping as Kabal feels the length reach far into his body, heat pulsing beneath his skin as a bulge develops under the skin of his abdomen, crawling upwards toward his ribs. "Pl-Please, God, yes...!" The head pulses, hot and solid, against his stomach, pushing his organs up as Kano presses down.

“Fuck…!” Kano can feel Kabal’s organs shifting the further he presses into his body, moving out of the way to accommodate for the length and girth of his shaft and the thought alone is more than enough to have a wave of heat crashing over him. The merc scrambles at the Australian’s fingers, eyes rolling back as he huffs out breathless moans. It takes a fuckton of willpower for him to not tighten his grip around Kabal, and he makes a point to loosen his fingers somewhat, remembering that the swordsman still needs to be able to breathe. “Fuck, princess, you’re… so fuckin’ tight…” The words come out harshly though clenched teeth as Kano’s brow furrows, heart pounding in his chest.

As Kano loosens his grip somewhat, Kabal gulps down a lungful of air, eyes rolling in his head as he feels the pressure of the Black Dragon's shaft press roughly against his prostate. The Australian grits out a curse, voice strained, and Kabal manages to huff out a short laugh.  
"You're not small, boss, I'm not the only one to blame..."

"And you're bein' a flatterer." The Australian retorts, brow raising. He pushes about an inch or so further into the merc before stopping hesitantly. Kabal said he wanted the whole thing, but Kano's looking at him right now and he seems pretty full already. The man does still have organs, after all, organs that still need to be able to work when they're finished, and even if he wouldn't say it out loud, the Black Dragon Leader doesn't want to harm the swordsman too badly. "You sure you can take it all, sweetheart?" He asks, wanting to be sure.

Shifting a little in the Black Dragon's grip, Kabal nods, a determined gleam in his eyes.  
"Y-Yeah, boss, I can...fucking take it." His speech is somewhat hesitant but the swordsman grinds down, feeling the tip of Kano's cock jabbing at his stomach. "I want to show you that I can take it and that you can -- fuck... -- put a load in me." Kabal looks up, dark eyes lidded but resolute. "So do it."

All the merc gets in response is the flash of a smirk before Kano does as requested, pulling Kabal down the last couple inches and filling him with the entirety of his cock. "You've taken it all... " he murmurs, shifting his grip around the swordsman's body so he can gently rub the pad of his thumb over his cheek. "Good boy." Kabal feels impossibly tight around his shaft, like molten silk as his insides struggle to adjust around the massive intrustion impaling the length of his torso. With his other hand, Kano carefully drags the tip of his finger down the bulge his cock makes in Kabal's belly.

When the last couple of inches slide ino his body, Kabal keeps a hand clamped firmly over his mouth on the off-chance that the force pushes his guts out. Thankfully though they stay in place, the crown of Kano's cock pressing squarely against his diaphram as he brushes a hand through the hair scattered down the Australian's abdomen.

Kano keeps still, letting the merc do his best to get used to the overwhelming feeling of fullness. The expression Kabal is making is horribly lewd and the Australian can't help but find it terribly endearing. One of the merc's hands shoots to his face, clamping over his mouth as his eyes widen slightly, brows furrowing. He looks like he's halfway between passing out and trying not to vomit and Kano is struck with a jolt of concern. Gingerly, he slowly and carefully pulls the swordsman up a couple inches, watching the shape of his cock move down Kabal's belly, hopefully giving his lungs a bit more room to expand. "Can you still breathe, darlin'?"

"I'm good, don't worry. I-I was...fine you can put me back, Kano." Kabal breathes, tone clipped as he cups the bulge moving along his belly. The way Kano's cock drags against his insides makes his toes curl. "It's just...a...a lot but I'm okay, boss." The swordsman looks up to see the rough-and-tumble, tough-as-nails Black Dragon Leader's face twisted with concern and Kabal can't help but feel his chest swell with affection. "Don't worry, boss, I'm okay." Kabal huffs, gently moving one of Kano's fingers to press against his cheek, turning his head to place a kiss to the fingertip. Through his haze of lust and wanton pleasure, the swordsman tries to look reassuring.

Kabal nuzzles against his finger, lips brushing over the skin as he stares up at the Australian. The merc's cheeks are flushed, pupils blown, and hair a mess, but he still gives Kano a wobbly reassuring smile. "Mm... Alright, love." The Black Dragon isn't fully convinced but he does as the swordsman asks, slowly pulling him back down over his cock. He holds Kabal there for a moment before pulling him up about halfway and repeating the process, making sure not to move too fast. It feels fucking fantastic; the merc is hot and tight and slick, insides pulsing around him and it makes Kano's breath catch in his throat. 

The sensation of Kano's cock filling him over and over and over again makes Kabal whine, the intrusion punching through his belly and creating this lewd sound that echoes through the office.  
"O-Oh, fuck...!" The swordsman tries to keep his cries as quiet as possible. Body pulsing with heat and the need to come again, Kabal swallows thickly as his insides get thoroughly stirred up by the Black Dragon above him. "Does it...feel good, b-boss?"

"Do you need to ask, princess?" Kano shoots back, the corner of his lips twtiching upwards into a shadow of a grin. Kabal keeps letting out these high pitched whines, breath coming in stuttering gasps each time the Australian pulls him down onto his cock and it has heat flaring in the pit of his stomach. Kano would go faster if it weren't for the mild fear of his cock punching straight through Kabal's belly, and wow, the thought of that really shouldn't be as arousing as it is. Oh well. At the very least the Black Dragon will have kept his promise of making sure that the swordsman is walking funny for a week.

Kabal throws a shaky smirk up at the Black Dragon.  
"I just like hearing you say it..." He huffs, keeping his palms over the bulge Kano makes just under his ribcage. "F-Fuck, boss... I just l-like hearing you admit that-- Nnghh..." He tries his best to keep his eyes on Kano's, holding his gaze. In reality, Kabal's dark eyes are lidded and hazy with lust, rolled back into his head and nearly crossed. "F-Faster, boss, please..."

The Australian's grin widens, canines flashing as he leers down at the swordsman. "Do you like it when I use you like this, sweetheart?" He croons, speeding up his pace slightly as he curls his fingers just a little tighter around the merc's ribs. "When I stuff you full of my cock? Stir up your insides? Fuck you like a good and proper whore? Hm?" Kano can't tell if the throbbing, pulsing heat is Kabal's pulse or his own, but the increase in pace earns him a symphony of lewd noises as the merc whimpers and moans.

Kano's dirty talk pushes every single one of Kabal's buttons, bracing his hands against the Black Dragon's abdomen, threading his fingers into the thick, dark hair there. Scratching his nails against the Australian's abdomen, the swordsman feels every millimeter of Kano's cock buried inside him, the way it grinds against his overly sensitive prostate.  
"H-Hahhn...! Fuck, boss, I-I'm gonna-- I'm gonna come...!" Kabal feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he spends, come spurting in thick ropes over his belly as his insides tighten around Kano's girth.

Fuck Kabal sounds so good like this, breathless, wanton, and desperate as he scratches at Kano's skin, nails dragging lines of fire over his belly. The swordsman chokes out a breathless warning before he's coming, spurts of white coating his stomach as his insides coil impossibly tight around the Australian's cock, pulling a snarling groan from Kano's lips. "Fuck... coming soon, princess," he warns, voice thick. "You sure you want it in you?"

The swordsman nods tiredly.  
"... Y-Yeah, boss... Fuck..." He pats the bulge pressed against his his belly, exhaustion making the affection in his eyes probably all too obvious. "There's no getting away from you here, huh, boss...? F-Fuck, if I were a chick, I'd let you knock me up..." He rambles, gasping softly as he feels Kano's pulse deep inside him.

“Yeah? You want me to knock you up, sweetheart?” Kano echoes, voice husky. “I bet you’d look so pretty, all fulla my seed…” Luckily for Kabal, it isn’t much longer before he gets his wish. Kano pumps him up and down maybe once, twice… eh thrice more, before he’s coming, huffing out a warning that probably sounds too close to a growl to be understandable. Keeping his grip on the merc slack, the Australian watches as Kabal’s abdomen swells, skin stretching as the Black Dragon spends, filling the swordsman near to bursting with hot, thick, sticky white.

"H-Hahh... Oh, fuck, Kano!" Kabal's body swells with the volume of come that's pumped into him. It snakes through his insides, filling his belly and he swears he can taste Kano's come in the back of his throat. Biting his lip, the swordsman loosely runs his palm over the bloated flesh of his belly. "Yeah, that's... Fuck, I don't..." The mercenary looks completely fucked out; eyes vacant, literally full to the brim with Kano's come. Coughing a little, Kabal covers his mouth before pulling his hand away and seeing specks of white. "H-Holy shit... I can't believe you literally...came so deep in me that it...came out of my mouth..." His tone is slow and breathy as he collapses back against Kano's palm.

A pleased hum rumbles up from Kano’s chest at the sight of Kabal’s bloated abdomen. It looks almost comical with how small he is, bulging out from his frame like some kind of prop. A light shudder runs through the merc before he coughs, palm coming away white with how full he is, and it almost makes the Australian purr with satisfaction. “Holy fuck, darlin’…” is what he says instead, voice soft. “Heh… prick you with a pin and I’m sure you’d burst… but we can’t have that, now can we?” Reaching down with a finger, the Black Dragon carefully strokes a fingertip over the swell of Kabal’s belly, feeling the heat from inside radiating from his skin.

Kabal keens into the gesture, slightly concerned by the Black Dragon's last statement.  
"What're you gonna...do, boss...?" With Kano's cock still inside him, the swordsman groans at the pressure it puts on his organs.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Kano murmurs. “I don’t plan on poppin’ you like a balloon. Gotta keep you in once piece after all, hm?” Easing up on the pressure he’s putting on Kabal’s organs, the Australian withdraws his finger, instead gently petting the top of the merc’s head. “I am gonna have to pull out though,” He reminds the swordsman. “Are you ready?”

Nodding, Kabal closes his eyes, holding his palms to his eyes as he bites his lip.  
"I-It's-- Boss, it's all gonna come out and... I won't be able to hold..." Kabal feels tears of embarrassment prick at the corners of his eyes. "It's gonna be...fucking awful and..." All the way from the tips of his ears to his shoulders tints a bright red. "Just-- I don't know. Just like don't watch, y-yeah?" He sniffles a little, hardened exterior cracking even further at the thought of such embarrassment in front of the man he-- Well... In front of his boss, y'know?

The Australian’s expression softens considerably when he hears Kabal’s voice break a little, blush reaching all the way to the tips of his ears and crawling down his chest. “Hey,” He murmurs. “It’s gonna be alright, princess, I won’t look if you don’t want me to.” He can tell the swordsman isn’t entirely convinced and he reaches down to gently nudge the merc’s cheek, keeping his touch soft. “Listen, darlin’, I don’t think you wanna be a balloon forever, and it’ll feel so much better once it’s all out, yeah?” Kano feels a bit silly, awkwardly trying to do his best to soothe the flustered mercenary.

Kabal bites his lip and nods. It is getting kind of uncomfortable, not having enough room for his vital organs thanks to the vast volume of Kano's ejaculate.  
"Okay... Let's just...get this over with, yeah...?" Despite how embarrassed and upset the swordsman is, his cock is rock hard, already weeping again as Kabal tries to put on a brave face. He would be lying if seeing the Black Dragon over him, trying to comfort him, isn't making his heart melt in his chest. "Just take it slow and just don't... N-Nevermind..."

In all honestly, Kano would kiss Kabal if he could, but now really isn’t the time to be getting all… lovey-dovey. “Remember to breathe, sweetheart.” Kano reminds him, as he adjusts his grip around the swordsman’s ribs. Slowly, and carefully, the Australian begins to pull Kabal off his softened cock. While most likely a relief for the merc’s aching organs, It’s… probably not all that comfortable and the Black Dragon tries his best to get it over with like one would with ripping off a bandaid, while also trying to remain gentle. It’s not long before the head of Kano’s cock slips free from Kabal’s wrecked hole.

As Kano slides out, Kabal keeps his palms firmly over his eyes, chanting something under his breath over and over. There's a brief moment of stillness, where Kabal thinks he may be able to keep it all in...but then it all goes south. Come gushes from his ruined hole, the most embarrassing and lewd squelching and bubbling sounds coming from his body. Kabal hides his face in his hands, shivering whenever he hears a sound. As his belly begins to deflate and his guts settle back into their usual position, come pours from his body and it's not instantly noticeable but the swordsman spends again, untouched, just from the pure shame of it. Come paints his thighs in pearly ribbons as his body shudders violently as he buries his flushed face in his shaky hands. His quiet sobs are muffled by his hands and they seem to become louder as the last few drops of Kano's come drip from his ruined, gaping hole.

The Australian keeps his gaze averted as promised, but that doesn’t stop him from hearing the wet, squelching sounds that burble up from Kabal’s entrance as the sheer amount of come oozes back out of his body. Kano can feel it, at least the heat of it, as it pours out of the merc’s body, hot and thick. A violent shudder wracks his body as he pushes out the last of it. His soft sobs reach the Black Dragon’s ears and Kano feels something inside him twist at the sound. A fierce protectiveness wells up in his chest and when he’s sure he’s safe to look, he gently brings his palm up to his face so he can press a chaste kiss to the swordsman’s forehead, touch so soft, it could have never happened. “Hey,” He starts, voice too soft, too caring. The word ’baby’ hangs silently from his lips. “It’s over, sweetheart, you did… er… you did good.” He supplies, awkwardly. “How’re you feelin’?” 

Just as Kabal is about to reply, he feels the familiar change in his body, fingers lengthening as he scrambles out of Kano's lap and onto the floor. He manages to crawl behind the desk and, by the time he's visible again, he's back to his regular size...only covered in come, blushing from head to toe, hyperventilating and softly sobbing into his hands as he presses himself into a corner, knees tucked up to his chest. His hole is still gaping, come leaking onto the floor as well as down his thighs, as his cock is quick to harden again.

As the merc begins to return to normal size, he scrambles from the Australian’s lap, darting away like a frightened deer to hide away in the corner, doing his best to make himself look as small as possible even as his proportions begin to fill out. Kano purses his lips, brow furrowing as he rises from his seat, tucking himself away before he rounds his desk and approaches Kabal. These soft, muffled sobs come from the corner, broken only by the occasional whimper or sniffle. “Kabal?” He starts, voice soft and caring. “Princess? Sweetheart?” He reaches out to touch the merc’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Kabal shies away from the touch, before stilling and peeking over his hands, eyes red and puffy.  
"I can't-- Hahh..." He can't put into words how shamefully embarrassing it was but how much it turned him on. The swordsman wants to simultaneously mount him and do it all over again and, also, grab his clothes and get as far away as possible. "Kano, I didn't mean to-- I couldn't--" Any excuse, the words die in his throat. The worst thing is, his cock is hard again, ready to go, leaking just remembering the way his body squelched and bubbled when the come came pouring out of him. Precome paints across his thighs and he bites at the inside of his cheek. "F-Fuck..."

Not having caught on to the shift in the atmosphere, Kano is still trying to soothe the merc. "Shh, hey, it's okay." He's pretty sure he's never been this caring in his entire life, but he hates seeing Kabal like this. The merc squirms away from his touch and it... it makes the Australian's heart hurt. "Look, we don't have to do that again, okay?" He tries, trying to coax the swordsman out from his hiding spot. Eventually, Kabal lowers his hands enough to peak out at the Black Dragon, eyes red and watery. "C'mon princess, talk to me."

Carefully, Kabal moves a hand round the back of Kano's head, tenderly threading his fingers through the hair there before pulling him down, kissing him with fervour. The experience has brought a whole new level of want into him. Between kisses, Kabal manages a word or two as he drags his nails against Kano's scalp. The swordsman can't get enough of Kano's mouth on his, eagerly sliding his tongue past the Black Dragon's lips. The depravity sinks in and Kabal enjoys every moment of it, tears drying on his cheeks as he moves onto his knees, tugging Kano against him by the strap of his cybernetic heart.  
"Kano..." He manages between hungry kisses. "Again... I want you to...fill me up agin...please..."

Kano manages to huff out a relieved laugh before Kabal is kissing him; hot, fierce and demanding. Slender fingers card through the Australian's hair before tugging, blunt nails dragging over his scalp and pulling a low groan from his chest. "Nngh..." The merc pushes at Kano's lips, eager and impatient to probe and taste as Kabal slowly relaxes, moving onto his knees and grabbing at the Black Dragon's cybernetic heart to tug him impossibly closer. "T-take it easy... sweetheart... I'm not goin' anywhere..." he manages to get out in-between kisses, reaching down to grab at the merc's hips, pulling him into his lap. He barely manages to register Kabal's breathy words, murmured against his lips as he kisses the Australian feverishly. "You... what?"

Kabal groans headily as Kano pulls him into his lap.  
"Again, boss..." He sighs, pulling back to run his fingers over Kano's lips, which are far softer than they have any right to be. "I want you to...fill me again..." He groans, grinding against Kano's pants like they haven't already just gone two or three rounds. "Boss, I just want you again." Grasping one of Kano's wrists, the swordsman guides his hand toward his cock. "Please, boss..."

The swordsman writhes in Kano's lap, running his hands over anything he can reach at the same time he grinds down against the Australian. "Alright, alright," Kano huffs, stopping the merc's onslaught somewhat by cupping his face in both hands, rubbing at the tear tracks staining his cheeks. "You've been so good, darlin'..." he purrs, unable to keep the affection out of his gaze. "How do you want me?"

Kabal stops, lust-drunk eyes managing to take in the way Kano looks at him. The swordsman wets his lips and swallows thickly, feeling his heart melt in his chest.  
"Kano..." Kabal cups the Black Dragon's jaw, thumb dragging lightly over his lips again. The words are trapped in his throat as he tries to get them out. A moment passes as Kabal just marvels silently at Kano's face, words on the tip of his tongue that are never spoken. His breaths come heavy and hot and he can't stop for long before the aphrodisiac gets the better of him. "I don't... What would be the easiest way for you, boss?"

Kano raises an eyebrow as he shakes his head, tone teasing. "Don't make me ask again, sweetheart," he says, no real venom in his voice. "How do you want me, princess?" The Australian releases Kabal's face to drag his hands down the merc's chest.

Remembering himself, Kabal positions himself in Kano's lap a little more comfortably, grinding down against him. Eagerly, the swordsman reaches for the Black Dragon's pants, unbuttoning them quickly to reveal the flesh beneath.  
"This is fine, right, boss?" Kabal asks with a twist of his hips as their cocks press together between them. "Hmmnnn... Boss, help me out here...?" He breathes.

"If this is what you want..." Kano replies, leaning in to nuzzle against the merc's throat, dragging the points of his canines over Kabal's jugular. His tongue darts out to slake over the swordsman's heated skin, tasting lust and salt. The merc's pulse thunders under Kano's tongue, spiking when the Australian reaches down to grab at Kabal's ass. "Although... I thought you wanted me to fill you up again? Hm?" 

When Kano's hands palm at his ass, Kabal nods, words coming breathily.  
"Yeah, it felt...really good and just... I love being filled up by you. Just pumped so full of your come." He confesses, hands falling to brace himself against Kano's broad shoulders. Feeling his dick twitch at the thought of being that full again, of being that embarrassed again... It runs a strike of electricity straight through him.

Kabal seems to find his tongue again because nods, shameless as he confesses to the Australian. Kano quirks a brow, feeling the merc's cock twitch against his belly. The swordsman looks equally eager as he does tired, eyes lidded and skin hot to the touch. His usual scent is tainted with sex and desire that mix together in a heady cocktail that has heat flaring in Kano's stomach. "Mhm? Why don't you tell me what else you love, princess, and I'll make sure you get it." It's getting harder and harder to push the affection that rises in his chest down, so he doesn't try, instead leaning forward to claim Kabal's mouth again. He tastes sweet, lips soft and yielding as he worms his tongue into the merc's mouth.

When Kano asks the question and kisses him, he can't bite back the reply that instantly rises in the back of his throat. Between exhaustion, desire and the fucking way Kano's looking at him, Kabal can't hold his tongue once he's found it.  
"You..." The word seeps from between his lips and the realisation of it makes the swordsman's eyes widen in shock. "I'm sorry, boss, I didn't mean-- I don't--" He stammers, wiping his tear-stained cheeks with his hands. "I don't want to -- fuck... -- make this weird or--" As if it hasn't been weird, with Kano shoving his dick so far up his ass, it nearly comes out of his mouth. The words...just don't want to come to him.

Not wanting to deal with these... feelings... and emotions... Kano just rolls his eye before shutting Kabal up the only way that matters right now, slamming their mouths together before the flustered merc can get another word out. One hand flies to the swordsman's hair, callused fingers threading through the dark locks and tugging while the other rests at his hip, strong and warm. "I'm only teasing, love." He murmurs against Kabal's lips, words muffled. "You don't gotta answer it, if you don't want." The Australian bites at the merc's bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before he pulls away enough for him to press their foreheads together, breathing deeply. "Listen... I..." he hesitates for a split second, a milisecond of silence. "I'm not just... playin' around, sweetheart. I... I w-want you... too..." the last few words come out quick and mumbled, and the Australian really hopes that the swordsman didn't catch them.

The slight, genuine waver in Kano's usually confident voice almost makes Kabal's eyes well up with tears again.  
"You're... You're sure...?" He asks with a small laugh. He's been trying not to think about how much he just straight up wants to be with the boss. It's stupid and emotional and he's not familiar with how to deal with it. He doesn't have much experience with emotions, especially ones with -- lets be honest -- pure intentions. Kabal moves to cup Kano's face in his hands, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Wrapping his arms around Kano's shoulders, the swordsman holds him close, heart thumping heavy in his chest. He swears he can feel Kano's cybernetic heart buzz a little warmer too.

"You and the stupid questions today..." The Australian mutters, tone affectionate when Kabal throws his arms around his shoulders. "'Course I want you, princess..." he says, and it sounds... ten times sappier when he says it audibly. Heat creeps up the back of his neck, and Kano isn't quite sure what to do now with the shift in the atmosphere.

They sit there for a second and Kabal feels the heat swelling in his abdomen again. The need to come and be claimed. Maybe that was the entire point of the aphrodisiac; for breeding purposes for stubborn, stubborn people (who may also happen to be mercenaries).  
"This may kill the mood we've got going on..." Kabal starts cautiously. "But I still...y'know. I still-- I-- Holy shit..." He takes a breath. "I think I've got one more round in me."

"Mmm... that's right," Kano purrs, thankful for the reminder as he slides his hands down the swordsman's back to grab two handfulls of his ass at the same time he grinds up against the merc. "And I do remember asking you somethin' but not gettin' a solid answer... how do you want me?" He asks again, tilting his head to nuzzle at Kabal's throat. "D'you want me to fill you up again, love?"

The question has his body flushing with heat and want as the Black Dragon gropes at his ass.  
"Yeah... God, you ruined my hole properly this time though, boss." Kabal doesn't think he has the energy to ride up top so he slides from Kano's lap and props himself up on all his elbows and knees, resting his head on his arms. "Look at this, boss..." Reaching back, the swordsman palms at his ass, exposing the sore-looking, gaping, pink rim of his entrance, shuddering as he tries to clench around nothing. His hot, slick insides, visible due to the gape, shine with Kano's come, a little dripping down onto the taut, sensitive flesh of his perineum.

Kano hums, lips quirking in amusement as the swordsman's hole struggles to clench shut, the flesh red and tender. Reaching forwards, the Australian gently traces the pad of his thumb around the rim of Kabal's gaping entrance, pressing lightly so that just the tip of the digit slips inside. "Greedy," he murmurs when the merc's insides twitch at the contact, suckling weakly at his finger. "Or are you just eager for another round, hm?"

"Boss, I just...want your cock in me again..." Kabal swallows thickly, body shuddering violently as Kano gently traces around his rim. When he works his finger free, the swordsman turns over onto his back, thighs falling wide to display the throbbing shaft of his cock. "One, last time. Then...I'll probably pass out." He groans, reaching down to run a palm over his leaking cock.

"'Suppose that's my fault, isn't it..." the Australian muses, shifting onto his knees so he can crawl over the swordsman, hovering over him with a wolfish grin. "I really am puttin' you to work today, aren't I, princess?" He leans down to bite at Kabal's throat, worrying a mouthful of flesh between his teeth. Blood blooms beneath the surface of the merc's skin, the dark purple contrasting against the golden hue of his skin.

Groaning as Kano marks his skin, Kabal throws his arms over Kano's shoulders, fingers threading into his thick, dark hair.  
"Like that's any different from usual." He chuckles breathlessly as he wraps his legs around Kano's waist. The head of his cock grinds against the swordsman's gaping hole, making him groan headily. Dragging the Australian down, Kabal claims his lips, licking his way into Kano's mouth and kissing him with fervour.

"Eh... you got me there, sweetheart," Kano shrugs, bracing his arms on either side of the swordsman's head at the same time he rolls his hips forward, filling him once more with the entire length of his cock. The sensation is somewhat different, the merc's insides are looser, though no less hot or slick and it makes the Australian groan, brow furrowing slightly. Leaning down to nip at Kabal's jaw, his words come out low and husky, murmured against the Black Dragon's ear. "You feel so good inside, princess..."

When Kano thrusts back in, he doesn't fill the swordsman nearly as much but the heat and texture against the sensitive flesh of his insides.  
"H-Hahh... That's so good, boss." Kabal moans, arching his back to try and take the Australian's cock deeper. When Kano buries his teeth against his neck, the swordsman gasps, clenching his jaw as he slides a hand between them to wrap it around his cock. "You still fill me up perfect, boss..." He sighs because, in any case, the Australian's cock isn't small and the head is pressed snugly up against his overstimulated prostate, making Kabal jerk his hips back and forth.

Kano shifts his stance, bringing one foot up to rest by Kabal's hip. He keeps his pace steady, angling his hips so that he's hitting the merc's prostate with each thrust. In his position, he can reach even deeper, keeping his thrusts hard and deep. "How's that, sweetheart?" He questions, nails scraping across the floor, biceps flexing.

"That's... That's really good, boss..." Kabal sighs, watching Kano tower over him, ready to completely ruin him all over again gladly. He buries his hands in Kano's crop of dark hair, tugging him down to kiss him. Their embrace feels...different somehow, Kano's touch seems somewhat softer after their talk.

The Australian can sense a shift in the mood when Kabal huffs out a breathy reply, reaching up to card his fingers through the Black Dragon’s hair and pull him down for a kiss. It’s soft. Far softer than it has any right to be, with an underlying sweetness of unspoken words that makes Kano’s stomach squirm, but not in a ‘this is making me sick’ kind of way more like an… ‘I’m… okay with this’ kind of way. It’s silly, honestly, the two of them and their escapades. Makes Kano think back to their early years in the Black Dragon, adrenaline junkies willing to do anything to get high off the thrill of danger. The Australian tilts his head to drag his tongue over the swell of Kabal’s Adam’s apple, feeling his pulse jump at the touch.

At the touch of his tongue, Kabal cranes his neck, trying to give Kano more room to explore. He used to think of Kano as just his bes-- Okay, maybe not his *best friend* but at least his friend and right-hand man. The swordsman holds the Black Dragon's head to his throat, moaning hotly as the head of Kano's cock grinds against his overstimulated prostate.  
"B-Boss... Fuck... You've got to...use you're teeth." He groans, trying his best to meet the movement of Kano's hips.

Kano chuckles lowly against the merc’s neck, grazing his teeth lightly over his jugular before he bites down. The swordsman jolts and moans, hips stuttering and rhythm faltering for a second when the Australian sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh. He knows how much Kabal likes being marked, likes seeing the dark purple bruises and deep red bite marks that litter his skin after a session like this, and Kano is more than happy to oblige. He nudges at the merc’s jaw, a silent command to turn his head to he can leave a series of bites down the tendon of his neck, nearly drawing blood from how sharp his canines are.

Breath catching in his throat, Kabal obediantly gives up his neck.  
"Could you...y'know...dirty talk at me, boss, I-- It's just hot, yeah?" The swordsman nuzzles against the Australian's shoulder, body reacting to his bites and the movement of his hips. His palms slide down the back of Kano's neck, fingertips hooking over the ridges of his muscular shoulder blades.

“Yeah? What d’you wanna hear, darlin’?” The Australian purrs in-between bites, voice low and husky. “That you’ve been such a good slut for me, princess? That your insides make the perfect cock sleeve? Hm?” Kano increases the speed of his thrusts, adding more force each time he pushes forward. “or maybe you want me say that you’re mine. That no one else gets to see you like this, to touch you like this,” The Black Dragon’s voice shifts to a low growl, muscles tensing and brow furrowing. “D’you like the sound of that, sweetheart? That you belong to me? ‘Cause I don’t care much for sharin’…”

Perfect. That's so perfect. Kabal arches his back, choked moans seeping from between his lips.  
"God, yeah, boss. I'm yours." He murmurs, barely above a whisper but just loud enough for Kano to hear. He remembers when it just used to be them, not a realm-wide business; going out, doing jobs, paling around. The swordsman smiles warmly, turning his head and taking in the scent of gun metal, blood and Kano's natural musky scent. The words that follow, he really hopes the Australian doesn't hear as he breathes them against his skin. "... I was always yours, boss."

Kabal murmurs quietly against Kano’s shoulder, something the Australian can’t quite catch as he arches his back, soft sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips. “Mine.” He repeats, nuzzling back against the merc and breathing in deeply, taking in a lungful of his scent. He smells like metal and smoke with a hint of spice; like danger. There’s a fire in Kano’s stomach, hot and fierce, flames licking at his skin. His orgasm is catching up to him, he can feel it, the tell-tale weight in the pit of his belly. “Coming… coming soon, princess,” He huffs, lifting his head so he can look at the merc below him.

"Al...Already?" Kabal groans as Kano gazes down at him. His dark, lidded eyes hold the Australian's gaze for a long enough time, nails digging into Kano's shoulders as he cants his hips upwards. Rushing to spend with the Black Dragon, the swordsman speeds up the pace with his hand, bucking up against it as he rushes for his climax.

“What can I say, sweetheart?” The Australian replies, hissing slightly at the stinging bite of the swordsman’s nails. “I’m not as young as I used’t’be… and you just feel so good…” He twists his hips a little for emphasis as he pulls back and snapping them forwards when he thrusts back in. Kano grins down at the swordsman, expression both wry and affectionate at the same time. “and it ain’t my fault my partner’s so pretty,” He teases, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Kabal’s lips. 

"Shut up, you'll have me blushing like a highschooler." Kabal laughs quietly as he leans up to fully capture Kano's lips. His own feel tender and sore from being bitten as he moves one hand to the back of the Australian's neck, keeping one hand on his cock. His whines are muffled by Kano's lips, especially when he snaps his hips forward, grinding against his sensitive insides. He's just trying to get himself there, to the edge, and feeling the scratch of Kano's stubble on his skin is taking him there quicker than he thought it would.

Why don’t you shut me up then, darlin’?” Kano taunts against the merc’s lips, returning the kiss with equal fervour. He’s doing his best to stave off his approaching climax but the way the swordsman moans and squirms beneath him isn’t helping. Calculating his options, the Australian shifts his weight, bracing himself on one arm so that he can snake the other between them, wrapping his fingers around Kabal’s shaft and covering the merc’s hand with his own.

As he lets Kano take over his pace, Kabal lays back, biting at his lower lip as he watches the Black Dragon try to hold back.  
"... F-Fuck, Kano." His fingers are perfect, warm and calloused, as they wrap around his cock to bring him to completion. "Fuckfuckfuck... Gonna come...!" Bucking his hips back and forth, the swordsman can feel the way his body gives in to the pleasure, spasming as the Black Dragon continues to pump at his cock, come leaking between his fingers and painting Kabal's abdomen white.

It really doesn’t take much to have them both reaching their limit, and, as per usual, the swordsman is the one coming first, muscles going taught and insides tightening around the Australians cock as he spends, spurts of white oozing over Kano’s fingers and leaking onto the merc’s belly. Kano follows soon after, a shudder running down his spine as he rolls his hips forwards, pressing flush against the swordsman’s ass and growling out between gritted teeth, “Fuck… fuck…” as he inhales sharply through his nose. Bowing his head, the Black Dragon spends with a muffled groan into Kabal’s shoulder, filling the merc’s insides with thick spurts of white. “Hhah… fuck…” Kano barely manages to keep himself from collapsing on top of the merc when he unfurls his fingers from around Kabal’s spent cock, bracing his weight on both hands once more.

The volume of come doesn't feel as great this time round but Kabal is thankful for it anyway, groaning headily as he feels the heat of it splashing against his insides.  
"Fuck, yes..." The swordsman holds Kano to him, legs wrapped tight around the Black Dragon's hips. Subconsciously, his own body continues to move, milking Kano for every drop he can have as he nestles his face against the Australian's neck. "You always feel so good when you come inside me, boss." He breathes, dragging his fingers through the come on his own belly before holding it up to Kano's lips.

Kano hums thoughtfully when Kabal drags his fingers through the mess of come on his stomach, parting his lips to take the merc’s soiled fingers into his mouth, not breaking eye contact as he sucks them clean, laving his tongue over the digits and nipping lightly at Kabal’s fingertips. It’s thick and salty, with a slightly bitter aftertaste that the Australian finds he doesn’t mind. Once he’s sure he’s caught every last drop, he lifts his head to throw a wink at the swordsman before he’s kissing him. Hard. His tongue pushes impatiently past the merc’s lips, letting Kabal taste himself on his tongue.

Kabal's eyes fall closed as Kano kisses him, arms thrown over the Black Dragon's shoulders.  
"Boss... Boss, I'm..." It's difficult to get the words out when the Australian's got his tongue halfway down your throat. "I think...they're wearin' off, boss..." The swordsman tries to keep his eyes open but his speech is slurred and his limbs feel heavy. When he manages to pull away and get a proper breath of air, he presses a lazy kiss to Kano's forehead before succumbing to the drowsiness. The warmth of the Black Dragon's body lulls him to sleep as Kano's limp cock slips from his loosened hole, come dripping slowly onto the floor as Kabal tucks his face into the crook of the Australian's neck, snoring softly.

When the Australian first feels Kabal going limp against him, a jolt of worry makes him sit up, pulling the merc with him so that he’s sprawled a bit awkwardly in his lap, head resting against the crook of his neck. “Princess?” the Black Dragon brings his hands to the swordsman’s shoulders and is about to start shaking when a soft snore reaches his ears. Realizing that he’s fallen asleep, Kano’s expression softens, and he lowers his arms to rest at Kabal’s hips, tracing circles into the skin with the pads of his thumbs. He thinks about getting up, about carrying the merc to a shower so they can get cleaned up before he changes his mind. A couple minutes of cuddl—sitting, with Kabal in his lap won’t hurt. So he presses a soft kiss to the swordsman’s shoulder. And he stays.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal has been away for a few weeks and the two are long past overdue a romantic fisting sesh.

Kabal has been away on a mission in Outworld for the past few weeks, leaving Kano to his own devices. Admittedly, it’s been rather boring and uneventful without the merc around, and the Australian has been itching to see him again, both because, yeah, okay, he misses him (although he’d never say it out loud), and also because he’s dying for a good fuck. Sprawled out across the old couch that sits against the wall of his office in Earthrealm, Kano busies himself with one of his knives, twirling it around in his grasp, his one good-eye glancing over to the door every so often. The swordsman is supposed to be returning today with a whole new shipment of improved weapons, and Kano’s been staring at the door, waiting for him to walk though for the past couple of hours.

Stretching to decompress his back from the journey back to Earthrealm, Kabal rubs his eyes and slicks his hair back. He's sure the boss can hear him from down the hall as he strides toward the office at the end of the hall. He's not seen Kano in a while and, from the way his heart is trying to leap out of his mouth, he can tell it isn't just because he misses having the Australian's huge cock in him. Taking a breath, he turns the door handle and steps inside, closing the door behind him as his eyes settle on Kano. The tension is palpable but Kabal can't help but smile as he sees the boss stop and look up. Then, two words he's been wanting to say for a month.  
"Hey, Boss."

Footsteps echo down the hallway signal the merc’s return and, scrambling from his outstretching lounging pose into an upright seated position, Kano tries to keep his expression neutral when the door opens, though he’s sure the look in his eye gives him away. Kabal stands before him, looking tired but relieved as his gaze turns to the Australian, lips twitching up into a shy smile as he mumbles a sheepish greeting. “Hey, princess,” Kano greets, rising to his feet and foregoing any formalities to pull the swordsman in for a hug. “Good to have you back,” he pulls away enough to give the merc a look. “Did the mission go well?”

"Good to be back, boss." Kabal allows himself to be pulled into a bear hug, taking in the scent of Kano's body which he now associates with safety, home and mind-bending pleasure. He has to admit, having the boss so close so quickly stuns him a little, his body already aching as he wraps his arms around Kano's waist. When the boss pulls back, Kabal feels the stubble against his cheek, a sensation he'd all but forgotten. "Yeah, couple of the Kahn's guards tried to stop us but otherwise there were no problems." He explains, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Kano's mane of thick, dark hair. Words hang silently between them; I missed you.

Kabl jolts a little at the sudden and close contact, but he eventually relaxes, reaching up to card a hand through the Australian’s short crop of hair and Kano hums, tilting his head into the touch. It’s been far, far too long, he decides, and he doesn’t know if he can find the right words right now, so he just skips past them entirely in favour of smashing their mouths together. The merc’s response is almost instantaneous, and it makes Kano chuckle softly against his lips. “Guess I’ve trained you well, huh, darlin’?” He questions teasingly, hands already dragging down Kabal’s sides to rest at his ass where he grabs two handfuls of the ample flesh there.

When Kano kisses him abruptly, Kabal gasps and pulls him closer, groaning headily as he tastes the familiar flavour of the Black Dragon's tongue. It's hot and passionate and the swordsman instantly reacts to the content, giving the Australian full access to his mouth as he parts his lips. It ends all too soon though as Kano pulls back to make a quip.  
"Listen; I haven't touched myself in a month, boss." Leaning back against Kano's grip, Kabal lets his gaze wander to the soft skin of the Black Dragon's throat. He presses a fleeting kiss there before running his teeth along the tendon that pulls taut beneath the skin. "You did train me well." He sighs, groaning lowly as Kano squeezes two handfuls of his ass.

“Oh yeah?” Kano raises a brow at the swordsman’s comment, lips pulling into his signature wolfish grin. He remembers mentioning it offhandedly as the merc was preparing to leave, meaning it mostly as a joke. He didn’t actually think Kabal would take it seriously, but hey, he’s not complaining. “Guess that means you’re pretty pent up, hm?” Kano leans forward to nuzzle at Kabal’s jaw, nipping lightly at his ear. “So… d’you need some help gettin’ into the mood then, or are you… aching for some fun as much as I am?” 

Sighing as Kano pulls close to his throat, Kabal reaches between them to grope at the front of the Black Dragon's combat pants, feeling the heat of his half-hard erection through the material.  
"Don't worry, I'm all good to go." He murmurs softly, pulling back to press a quick kiss to Kano's lips. "Unless you had something particularly special in store?" The swordsman asks, cocking a brow as he walks to sit down on the couch, legs splayed wide. The way the boss moves is so alluring; fluid and easy but confident and intimidating thanks to his size and the bold choice of (his lack of) shirt. Kabal reacts easily to the stimulation, physical and otherwise, as he watches the Black Dragon follow him with his eye. 

“Eh, I didn’t have anythin’ particular in mind,” The Australian shrugs, following the merc’s movement with his eyes as he slips out of his embrace to walk over to the couch that Kano was sprawled out on only moments ago, legs splayed wide as he makes himself comfortable. “Unless there’s somethin’ you wanna toss back before we get started?” Kano questions, glancing briefly over at his desk where he’s been storing all their… sex potions (concocktions if you will). The last couple times they’ve fooled around like this they’ve always had some kind of supernatural help, but this time… well, who knows.

As he watches Kano head behind his desk to rummage for the potions, Kabal has a think.  
"Maybe some of the purple stuff and a little of the pink stuff? Just to loosen me up and get me going, yeah?" He asks, kicking off his boots and stretching languidly. The ride back over was long and tiring so this is exactly what he needs to cool down.

Kano raises a brow, gaze both affectionate and wry at the same time as he heads over to his desk, pulling drawers open to retrieve the potions Kabal is asking for. “I’m mixing you drinks now, am I?” He purrs, as he pops the corks on both bottles with his teeth before pouring what’s left of the aphrodisiac into the muscle relaxant. Swirling the bottle around to help mix them together, the Australian gives the swordsman a look as he brings the concoction over to the merc who’s now made himself at home as he spreads out across the entire length of the couch, expression innocent even as Kano hovers over him. “You want a lime with that too, sweetheart?”

"What's the goal of any self-respecting mercenary? Buy yourself a nice house with a bar." Kabal smiles as Kano strides over, handing him the mixture. "And what's a bar without a hot bartender." He spies the empty vial of aphrodisiac on the desk. *They used that much already?* "Anyway, I managed to palm this from the sorcerer's shipment on the way back from the loading bay. Don't think I've seen you have any, boss. Could be fun?" He offers the vial of pink liquid to the Black Dragon with a quirk of his brows.

“Could be,” The Australian echoes, taking the vial from Kabal at the same time he hands the merc his cocktail. It’s kind of funny, the little exchange of theirs. “Shall we drink together then, princess?” He asks, roguish grin suggesting mischief and mayhem in equal measure.

"Lets do it." He hands over the vial and takes the near identical one from Kano. Drinking it down, Kabal sighs as a familiar heat overtakes his body. "You ready for a ride, boss?" He asks, sitting up to brush his fingers along the buckle of the Australian's belt.

The potions do their job well, maybe even too well, as Kano feels a near unbearable heat surge throughout his body, worming through his veins to settle in the pit of his stomach, hot and potent like a furnace. He makes a sound between a grunt and a groan as his vision blurs somewhat, an overwhelming need to fuck, claim, own, overtakes his senses. He turns his attention to the merc before him, sprawled out languidly across his couch, completely exposed, like he’s waiting to be devoured. “Sweetheart… I…” It’s surprisingly difficult to speak. The words don’t want to come to him, and he can feel his coherency slipping. Furrowing his brows, the Australian growls, low in his throat and, quick as a flash, he’s crouched over the swordsman, nose buried against the crook of his neck, taking in his scent as he pins Kabal’s arms by his head.

Kano's on Kabal within a beat, face pressed against his throat as he bucks up against the Australian.  
"It's good, isn't it, boss...?" He sighs, skin aching for stimulation as the Black Dragon holds his wrist and kisses across his neck. The swordsman angles his hips to rock up against Kano's, feeling the way his cock twitches in his pants, the potion strong and fast-acting. "Fuck, Kano... How much did you take?" He asks incredulously as he manages to break one of his arms free.

“Mmn… dunno, don’t care,” The Black Dragon mumbles, growling a little when Kabal wrenches one of his wrists free. It’s too much effort to try and think about it so Kano diverts his attention back to the matter at hand. His cock is impossibly hard, pulsing with heat and aching as his erection strains against the fabric of his pants. “Fuck, you smell so good, darlin’…” He sighs, baring his teeth to bite at the column of Kabal’s throat. Lust and desire cloud his thoughts and somewhere in the very back of his mind, Kano is wondering how the fuck Kabal manages to deal with the incessant need the potion sparks to life.

The potion seems to have awoken a hunger within the Black Dragon and, with his free hand, Kabal grabs at Kano's shoulder, raking his nails across the skin. Between being pumped with aphrodisiac and not having a release in a month, Kabal is only too happy to crane his neck back and moan whorishly as he tries to pump his hips up against Kano's.  
"You miss me, boss...?" He whines as the Australian bites into his neck. "F-Fuck... Because I missed you..."

“Yeah,” Kano’s voice is low and gravelly, borderline animalistic when he huffs loudly through his nose in response to the sharp sting of the swordsman’s nails over his shoulders. “Missed your pretty face and tight ass…” Kano’s grip tightens around Kabal’s other wrist as he pushes the merc into the couch. The merc turns his head and the Australian is on him faster than he can curse, teeth worrying dark marks into the sensitive skin at the same time he grinds his hips down against Kabal’s. “Gonna… mark you up real good, princess… gonna show everyone that you’re mine… and they can look and wish they were me.”

"Fuck, boss..." The whine that comes from Kabal's throat is needy and high, hands desperately pulling at Kano's combat pants. "I missed... Mmnn... I missed being wrapped around your cock, having it punched through my fucking stomach..." He groans, feeling Kano's teeth against his neck. "Mark me up nice and good, boss..." His body shakes with need as Kano's fingers tighten around his wrist, unrelenting. "Need to come a lot tonight. Need to make up for a month of doing jack shit." Kabal chuckles breathlessly as he shifts under the Black Dragon's heavy frame.

“You will.” The Australian promises, reaching down with his own free hand to tug at his belt, ripping it from his beltloops and tossing it carelessly to the floor so that Kabal’s eager fingers can work the button free and drag the zipper down to free his cock, because of course Kano’s going commando, what else did you expect? “I’ll make you come so many times you won’t remember your name ‘cause you won’t be able t’stop screamin’ mine.” The Black Dragon’s words are sweet as syrup and they drip from his tongue, thick like honey. He lifts his head enough to rake his dark eyes over Kabal’s face, eyes lidded.

Fuck, that's hot. A whine bubbles up from his lips, loud and uncaring to anyone in the nearby rooms. Biting his lip, Kabal realises that this is...probably the most aroused Kano has ever been around him? At least the most since-- A grin worms its way onto the swordsman's face as he uses his free hand to score marks down the back of Kano's neck before scratching there soothingly, like petting a giant, six foot, three hundred pound dog.  
"Fuck... Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me, fill me and own me, daddy..." He purrs, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

At the word ‘daddy’, Kano’s ears perk up a little, and he hums, though it probably sounds more like rumbling thunder from how low his voice is, a shudder running down his spine as Kabal scratches at his neck before rubbing the sting away, massaging lightly with his fingertips. “Mmm… that’s nice,” He groans, bowing his head a little to give the merc better access to the expanse of his back. “Although… callin’ me that doesn’t really suit you, sweetheart,” He croons into the swordsman’s ear, breath hot against his skin. It feels like there are flames licking at the Australian’s skin, crawling along his spine and climbing up his ribs, heat pulsing through his body with every beat of his heart.

"Alright. You got me, boss." Kabal shrugs with a smirk, continuing to stroke his way down Kano's spine, fingers brushing over the curve of his back. "I just like pushing your buttons." He admits, turning his head to capture the Australian's lips. Pulling back, he presses a hand against the centre of Kano's chest, pushing him off before beginning to peel off his tank top and unbutton his combat pants, easing his erection from the rough material. Running his palm down the shaft, Kabal pulls the foreskin over the crown, smearing precome over the sensitive head. "Seriously, though, boss. I want you to fuck me and fill me up proper, yeah?"

Kano sits up and rests back on his heels as Kabal wriggles out of his clothes, letting them fall in a heap on the ground. Taking hold of his cock, the swordsman resumes his sprawled out pose, expression still somewhat shy even as he looks up at the Black Dragon Leader. “When have I not, darlin’?” the Australian retorts, kicking off his shoes and shucking off his pants before looming back over the merc.

Holding Kano's face in his hands, Kabal drags him down for a kiss that's more tongue and teeth and heat as he wraps his legs around the Australian's waist. His hands claw at the Black Dragon's back, Kano's cybernetic heart warming the swordsman's chest as he presses closer. There's an undeniable affection that Kabal feels when he opens his eyes halfway into their sloppy, sordid kiss, watching Kano's cybernetic eyes trained on him as he pulls his body closer. The swordsman groans when he feels the Black Dragon's weeping cock rut against his own, bucking up into the heat of it.

“So…” Kano starts, going easily enough when Kabal tugs him down to claim his lips, nails digging into the meat of his shoulders. “D’you want it on your back, or on your belly?” He questions, eyes following the mercs as he stares up at the Australian, affection plain in his gaze.

"I'll take it on my back." Kabal responds easily, wanting to keep Kano in his line of sight. Leaning forward, the swordsman bites at the Black Dragon's bottom lip, pulling slightly as he digs his blunt, bitten-down nails against Kano's shoulder blades. "I like keeping my eyes on you, boss." Kabal sighs as his legs tighten around the Australian's hips.

“We gotta… get you… nice and wet first though…” Kano says, more as a reminder to himself than anything else. The aphrodisiac tugs at him though, urges him to hurry the fuck up so he can get off already. The Australian growls, fighting back against the impatient nagging as he shifts, shuffling up onto his knees so he can press two fingers against the merc’s lips, intent clear.

Kabal accepts the digits between his lips, laving them with probably way too much saliva as he slides his tongue between the digits, teasing Kano with the softness of his tongue. Gently dragging his teeth over the knuckles, the swordsman enjoys watching the way the Black Dragon gets all too impatient all too quickly. Of course, he just wants to come too (for the first time in a month, of course, he does) but watching Kano, who's never felt this before? His aggression? His impatience? His sheer lust? It's all so much for Kabal to take in and process, especially in his current state.

When his digits are thoroughly coated in the merc’s saliva, Kano pulls them free, watching as a thin string of saliva connects them for a split second. Encouraging Kabal to move up the couch a little, the Australians tugs at his legs, throwing them over his hips so that they’re splayed wide enough for him to slot himself between them. Keeping his gaze on the merc’s face, he brings his hand down to the rim of his entrance, not wasting time with any teasing and instead pushing both fingers in from the start, eager to hurry things up.

At the sudden intrusion, Kabal bites his lip and his toes curl instinctively but it isn't painful. On the contrary, the contact is more than welcome and Kabal tries to throw his legs open further to gain more. Even more loose due to the potion, Kabal is able to sink a lot more than just two fingers.  
"N-Need more, boss." His voice trembles a little as he recovers from the shock.

“Whaddya need, princess? Harder? Deeper? Faster?” Kano asks, slipping in a third finger before Kabal has probably registered the question.

"All...! All..." Kabal repeats, grabbing at the couch cushions as he arches his back. "F-Fuck, boss, just...m-more." The swordsman is already whining, leg hitching up over the back of the couch to give the Black Dragon more room to move.

As much as the Black Dragon wants to oblige the merc’s request, they’ll need more than just saliva for what he has in mind. Weighing his options, with the added affects of the aphrodisiac, makes things a little bit harder than usual. “Lube.” Kano finally says, as if bringing himself out of a stupor. Ignoring the confused whine that Kabal lets out when he pulls his fingers free, the Australian quickly heads over to his desk, rummaging around for a moment before he pulls out a (mostly) full bottle of lube. Returning to the couch, Kano repositions himself between Kabal’s legs, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before holding up the bottle. “We’re gonna need a bit more than spit for this, princess, trust me.”

Nodding once the brief confusion clears, Kabal swallows hard when Kano pops the top off and begins squeezing it into his palm.  
"I'm going to shift onto my front, boss. Make it easier." The swordsman states as he flops over onto his side and props himself up on all fours, leaning his shoulders against the armrest so his body is angled up slightly.

“I thought you wanted it on your back, love?” Kano teases lightly, squeezing (more than) a generous amount of lube into his open palm, before curling his hand into a fist, spreading the substance over the entirety of the appendage, making sure to get his fingers thoroughly coated.

"Wanna make it easier for you, don't I?" Kabal throws back a look. Granted, they've seen and done a lot of embarrassing and weird shit (to other people as well as each other) and having Kano's hand shoved up is ass is just something to add to that pile but... He can't put his finger on it. The Black Dragon is going to have his hand buried in the swordsman's guts -- all pulsing, warm and wet -- and it sends a bolt of anxiety and arousal straight to his stomach.

The Australian doesn’t answer. Instead, he positions his thoroughly lubricated hand at Kabal’s entrance, prodding at the ring of muscle teasingly, applying just enough pressure so that the tips of his fingers slip inside. “Are you ready, princess?” He questions. The Merc inhales deeply before he nods and Kano smiles, reaching forward with his other, non lubricated hand to tug at Kabal’s hip, encouraging his back to bow at the same time he pushes in. The flesh yields around Kano’s outstretched fingers easily enough. It’s when he curls his fingers back into a fist that he gets some resistance. Going slow and making sure not to move too suddenly, the Black Dragon keeps the pressure even until the rim of the swordsman’s entrance slides over his knuckles, allowing him to easily slip in the entirety of his fist up to his wrist.

When Kano pushes in with his fingers, Kabal huffs out a breath, a groan bitten off as he relaxes to the best of his ability. He's taking bigger than this in a different context. When Kano pulls back to press in with his fist, the swordsman arches his back, groaning loudly as his fingers tighten around the couch cushions.  
"Fuck...! Fuckfuckfuck... Deeper, boss, that's... That's... That's fucking perfect." He rambles, pressing back against the appendage as his insides shift to make room for him. He misses this feeling. This feeling of slowly being filled. With Kano slowly working his fist inside, Kabal can feel every moment, his guts clenching and coiling around his hand. "Fuck, boss, deeper, deeper, deeper... Hahhn..."

The more of his arm the Australian manages to get into the merc, the louder Kabal gets, spine arching as he pushes back against Kano’s fist, insides spasming. A litany of pleas and curses spill from the swordsman’s lips with each movement of the Black Dragon’s arm and Kano’s cock throbs hotly from between his legs, precome oozing from the slit to drip down onto the couch cushions. Shifting his weight so he can shuffle forwards a bit, Kano slowly starts to pull his arm back, twisting his wrist a little as he does so before pushing in again just as slowly. Kabal’s insides twist and clench around his forearm, hot and slick and Kano grips the merc’s hip just a little bit tighter.

As Kano begins to pull out, a soft, shuddering whine escapes Kabal's lips and he rounds his back.  
"Y-Yeah, boss... That's good. Ohh, God, yeah..." He lowers his head against the couch, sweat prickling across his back. When the Australian pushes back in, the swordsman gasps, slamming his fist against the cushions as Kano sinks his hand deeper, a trail of garbled nonsense falling from Kabal's lips. "Boss...! Boss! Kano! Fuck, yes! It's like I've got your...thick, fucking cock all up in my guts again, boss...!" He groans out, words muffled as he pushes his face into the cushions. Reaching between his legs, Kabal wraps a hand around his neglected erection, his body twitching violently as he's already so close to coming.

Kano’s seen more peculiar things in his lifetime, hell when you do what he does for a living, peculiar is the norm, but fucking Christ does Kabal make having half an arm shoved up your ass look fantastic. At this angle, the entirety of his back is on display from the strong, corded muscle of his shoulders to the supple curve of his spine as he arches and twists and moans, hips rocking in these short, stuttered jerks. The swordsman snakes a hand between his legs to tug at his cock and Kano practically snarls, hand leaving Kabal’s hip to grasp at the merc’s wrist. “No.” He growls. “You’ll come from this, and only this.” The Black Dragon digs in with his knuckles, grinding them against the merc’s insides and pressing cruelly against his prostate.

As Kano grinds up against his guts, Kabal grabs at the couch cushions, crying out when he feels the way the Australian abuses his prostate.  
"Boss, I'm gonna...! I need to come, boss...!" He whines loudly, insides growing tight around Kano's arm. "B-Boss, I need to..." He can't finish the thought, body locking at the Black Dragon's sudden display of dominance.

“Then come,” Kano jeers, eyes dark. The heat is climbing higher and higher, enveloping his lungs, and spreading across his shoulders, breaths hot and heavy. The Australian shuffles forward a little, moving closer to the merc’s exposed back. “I never said you couldn’t.”

"I-I can't without-- Fuck, boss, I can't--" Kabal yelps as the Black Dragon brings himself forward a little. "I can't come unless I have... I can't..." The pressure is building up in his belly but he needs stimulation on his cock to properly come. Unless... Unless Kano plans to fully milk a climax out of him. "F-Fuck, Kano, don't-- Don't make me come...! Please! God!" It sounds a little melodramatic but it's hard not to be with someone's forearm in your ass.

“You can,” The Australian insists, speeding up the pace of his arm as he twists his wrist, keeping his other hand wrapped firmly around the swordsman’s other hand, pinning it against the armrest of the couch. The frantic tone of Kabal’s voice is coaxing something to life in the Black Dragon, something dark and predatory that has Kano baring his teeth and eyeing his nape. There’s an edge of desperation in the merc’s cries that has a growl rising in the Australian’s throat. “You can, and you will.”

There's something in Kano's voice; something primal, something burning, something feral. It makes Kabal's body go tense, insides coiling tight around the limb.  
"I-I-I can't! Kano, please don't make me...!" It's a game of cat and mouse. Kabal *can* come from this but he can't let Kano off easy. "Boss, please, I'm not..." He's damn near coming and teasing the Australian is just making him overly sensitive.

Kabal’s insides tighten around the length of Kano’s arm, warm, slick and pulsing. As much as the merc verbally denies it, his body is practically screaming the opposite, muscles tensing and breath hitching. The Australian has fucked the swordsman enough times at this point to recognize the telltale signs of an oncoming orgasm and he sneers, lowering his head drag his teeth along the curve of Kabal’s spine. “You will come for me, princess… and I’m going to ruin you, inside and out…”

The drag of Kano's teeth makes him lose control, spine arching as he comes. His guts clench tight around Kano's forearm, pulsing and hot as hey clamp around the limb.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck...! K-Kano, I-- Haahhn..." He climaxes hard, come shooting in thick, sticky ropes over the cushions. "I can't... Fuck, boss, that's so good..." Kabal presses his face to the armrest as he comes down from the afterglow.

The merc’s body goes taut as a bowstring, muscles tensing and insides clenching tight around Kano’s arm when he comes, thick spurts of white shooting over the couch cushions and seeping into the fabric. A soft whine escapes Kabal’s lips as he goes limp, pressing his face into the armrest as he gulps down lungfuls of air, trying to catch his breath. A pleased purr rises in the Australian’s chest as he presses his lips to the small of the swordsman’s back, releasing his grip on his wrist and stilling the movements of his arm. “Good,” he murmurs. “Good boy.”

Kano brushes his lips along Kabal's tailbone as the mercenary's chest heaves.  
"Ffffffuck, boss..." He slurs, voice muffled by the cushions. The hand around his wrist goes slack but he still can't find the strength to push himself up as his head is still swimming. He shudders as he once again becomes aware of the entire arm jammed into his guts. "K-Kano, could you pull out? I'm getting a little...y'know, tender." Kabal sighs, shifting uncomfortably as he tries to inch Kano's arm from inside of him.

The Australian chuckles, bringing his hand up to the merc’s hip to hold him still. “Stop squrimin’ sweetheart, or I might pull out a bit more than my hand.” Kabal stills a little at that, whining into the armrest of the couch as Kano slowly begins to pull his arm out. The swordsman’s insides seem at odds with whether they want the Australian to stay or go, because they keep clenching and unclenching with each inch Kano pulls from the merc’s body. “Your guts sure seem sad to see me go, princess,” the Black Dragon teases as he relaxes his fist to slide his hand from the swordsman’s body.

The tension seems to seep from Kabal's body and he sags as Kano pulls out. The intensity of the intrusion lessening as the Black Dragon pulls his hand out. The hole gapes as he gets his fingers free, the swordsman,'s body shivering at the loss.  
"Holy...fuck..." He sighs as he collapses onto his side, body already aching to come again. "I didn't think you'd actually..." He sighs, glancing up at the Australian. "... Shove your entire arm up my ass.

Kano raises a brow, as he shakes his hand out over the floor, getting rid of most of the lube coating the majority of his arm. “I can shove something else up there if you’d prefer,” The Australian offers, bringing a hand down to his own neglected cock, the flesh hot and throbbing. The head is flushed an angry red, clear fluid oozing from the slit to drip down the length of his shaft. The limited friction sends a sharp bolt of pleasure rocketing up the Black Dragon’s spine and he hisses a little through his teeth. The aphrodisiac hits him with full force, overwhelming needs taking over his senses as he turns his gaze to Kabal’s limp form draped over the couch.

Turning over, Kabal watches Kano shudder as he runs a palm over his cock.  
"You getting sensitive, boss?" The swords man asks teasingly, his own neglected erection bobbing against his stomach. He watches a spurt of precome ooze from the head and down the shaft. "You wanna fill me up?" He asks teasingly, moving his hips in tight circles as he looks up at Kano with dark, lidded, lust-hazed eyes. Kabal's skin is hot to the touch, sweat beading across his chest as it heaves. The aphrodisiac burns in his veins, his body throbbing with need as he watches the Black Dragon above him.

Letting go of his cock, the Australian reaches forwards wordlessly to grab at Kabal’s waist, dragging him down the couch to pull him into his lap, legs thrown haphazardly over his hips before he tugs the merc upright, tangling a hand in his hair. “You’re such a tease, y’know that, sweetheart?” He growls, dark eyes roaming over the swordsman’s face, studying, calculating. Snaking his other hand between their bodies, Kano wraps his fingers, warm and callused around both of their erections, fingers still slick with lube. “If you wanna play… let’s play.”

Kano wraps his hand around their cocks and the swordsman can feel the heat pulsing through Kano's shaft, quick and hot.  
"H-Hahh... Boss..." Kabal groans as his hips instantly cant up. "I'm down, boss." He purrs shakily, wetting his lips as he reaches up to cup the Australian's jaw. The action may be a slight bit too soft but he lets his fingers trail down between Kano's pectorals before palming his way down hid abdomen, feeling the plates of muscle beneath the skin.

When the swordsman cups his jaw, Kano makes a sound halfway between a growl and a burr, tilting his head to nuzzle against the merc’s palm. Both of their hands are rough with wear, callused and scarred from decades of constant use. Still though, Kabal’s touch is soft, gentle as he slowly trails his fingers down the Black Dragon’s chest. Kano keeps the pace of his hand around their cocks steady, loosening his grip on the swordsman’s hair to curl around his nape, tugging him closer so he can kiss him. It’s a bit clumsy at first as the Australian does his best to make it less teeth and tongue and more… relaxed; explorative.

Kabal keens up into the kiss, soft moans escaping his throat as Kano's treatment turns oddly soft and slow. One of the swordsman's talented hand covers the Australian's between them as the other follows the smooth line of the Black Dragon's throat, touch so feather-light it might almost not be there at all. This is what he missed for a month. After his initial confession, when Kano told him about the mission, he was certain the boss was just sending him away out of embarrassment but...apparently not. Kabal's tongue gently touches the Black Dragon's bottom lip before slipping past it and into Kano's mouth.

The merc practically melts against him and… It's… odd. To say the least. They don’t really have a lot of time for this kind of thing—lovemaking compared to fucking, anyways. Kano’s always been used to life being rough, it hits you, hard and fast, and if you’re not ready for it, you’ll never make it. But this? This is… nice. The hand around Kabal’s neck slides down the length of his back, tracing the curve of his spine to rest just above his tailbone, parting his lips to allow the swordsman’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Kano’s had sex with countless people throughout his life, men, women, whoever he could get it from, and it was fun, of course it was fun, but here, with Kabal, there’s a tiny part of him that tells him that this is what sex should be, to take his time with it and enjoy it.

It's safe to say that Kabal is aware of his boss's past...excursions -- he's heard all the stories a hundred times over -- but this is nothing like a rough and tumble with a Tarkatan guard or a quick roll in the dirt with a new Black Dragon recruit. It's different. The swordsman tries to be a bit more selective as to where he sticks his dick, on the grounds of he doesn't know what he might catch, so sex could be few and far between, despite his attractiveness. That being said, he's never had anything like this before. Something slow and almost tender, which is weird coming from a man like Kano. When his hand moves to the small of his back, Kabal arches up against him, hands never leaving the Black Dragon's as, the swordsman fears, Kano may slip through his fingers.

Kano speeds up his hand a little, huffing through his nose as Kabal does his best to press himself even closer to him, arching his back and letting out a soft moan. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, princess,” Kano mumbles against the merc’s lips, a warmth that’s definitely not from the aphrodisiac spreading throughout his chest. He kind of wishes he had his other hand free, so he could properly touch and explore the swordsman’s body, but one hand is alright for now. Bringing his free hand back up to Kabal’s shoulder he gently rakes his nails down the expanse of his back, digging into the flesh a little just to make the swordsman squirm.

The nails against his back and the quickened pace around his cock make Kabal release a stuttering breath as he presses another kiss to the corner of Kano's lips.  
"I just..." ...want to know that this is real. That this is happening. The words don't quite make it to his mouth, swirling in his head. Instead, he settles on; "Yeah, I know, boss." Gently, he scratches his fingers against Kano's jaw, feeling the roughness of his beard. His dark eyes, still clouded with lust, find the Australian's and Kabal manages a wry smile. "I just missed having you this close."

In all honesty, this is turning out to be more of a ‘try not to come’ situation rather than a ‘come and keep coming’ situation because Kano has been more than close to coming more than once already, but he doesn’t want to have… whatever this is turning into… end just yet. Kabal looks like he wants to say something, but he changes his mind last minute, scratching at the Australian’s jaw and giving him a wobbly grin. Kano doesn’t quite buy it, but if Kabal wants him to know, then he’ll tell him, so he lets it go, instead tilting his head to nuzzle at the swordsman’s neck, tracing the curve of his jugular with his teeth. “Missed you too,” He says instead, tongue darting out to taste the salt of his skin.

When the boss licks at the tender skin of his neck, Kabal bucks up into his hand, the intensity of the pleasure and...emotion becoming far too much for his current state. His own lips brush against Kano's shoulder as he gasps for air. The words echo in his ear. So much goes left unspoken and it hangs in the air, permeating it like the scent of sweat and blood. The swordsman doesn't really know how to put it into words apart from;  
"Boss, I'm... I'm gonna come...!"

“Yeah… want you to…” Kano murmurs, lips brushing against the swordsman’s ear as he groans, heat flaring in the pit of his stomach. “Want you to come with me, sweetheart.” The Australian is so close to the edge, the heat of the merc’s skin, his scent, his touch, the noises he makes, just… fuck, fuck! “Kabal,” It hits Kano sooner than he was expecting , punching the air from his lungs as he comes with the breathless huff of Kabal’s name and a full bodied shudder that reaches all the way to the tips of his toes. His cock pulses, spurts of hot, sticky white shooting over their fingers and dripping between them. 

The hushed sound of his name on Kano's lips sends Kabal careening over the edge, muffling his sounds against Kano's shoulder as he bucks up into his hand, now slick with the Black Dragon's come.  
"H-Haahh...! Boss, it's so good..." His body tenses as pleasure pulses through him relentlessly. When he finally relaxes and splays against the couch, Kabal revels in their mixed scent; Kano's sweat and gun metal and his own blood and smoke. They mingle and create something so amazingly intimate that the swordsman can't help but notice it, gazing up at Kano as he gulps down air.

Kabal falls back against the couch and Kano follows, crawling up the length of the merc’s body and bracing one arm against the couch so he can drag he other down the swordsman’s abdomen, tracing the dips and curves of the corded muscle that lies just below the skin. The merc really is too attractive for his own good and the Australian wasn’t the first, nor will he be the last to take notice. It probably doesn’t help that most of what Kabal wears shows off his chest and arms, and it has the more possessive, jealous part of the Australian snarling with displeasure. Of course, Kabal is free to choose who he wants to have sex with, that goes without question but that doesn’t stop Kano from getting upset about it. Since their sexual escapades had grown in frequency, anyone who let their gaze linger on the merc for a bit too long would be met with an angry glower form the Australian and the sharp order to “get back to work!”

His skin feels all too sensitive after his climax and even the slightest touch down his abdomen has Kabal twitching with sensation. When he looks up, Kano seems...distracted, lost in the deep, umber tones of the swordsman's skin. With a shaky hand, Kabal cups the Australian's jaw, pressing an agonisingly soft kiss to his lips, light and chaste. It's mainly gone unnoticed to the swordsman; Kano's new possessiveness. He continues provoking the Black Dragon when he can though, bending over a little too far to grab a piece of dropped cargo or pulling his vest tight across his chest when he stretches. It's fun watching his reactions.

“Hn,” Kano makes a quiet sound of acknowledgement when Kabal reaches up to cup his face again, pulling him down for a soft kiss. The Australian isn’t quite sure what to make of their… relationship, if he can call it that, but now probably isn’t the best time to discuss it. Especially not when the aphrodisiac reminds Kano of its presence with a sudden wave of heat that envelops him completely, settling into his bones and making him groan. “Fuck…” It really is relentless… why the fuck did Shang Tsung even make this kinda thing in the first place…? The Australian’s fingers dig into the couch cushions, biceps flexing. His cock is hard again, pulsing with heat and throbbing with need between his legs. Blood rushes from his head almost dizzyingly fast and Kano huffs out a string of growled curses.

Watching as Kano tenses above him, Kabal goes wide-eyed with worry for a moment before realization sets in.  
"Strong, isn't it?" He teases gently, slipping out from under him before moving to kneel on the floor. His own cock can wait. It aches, even having just spent, but Kabal can stave it off if Kano wants his mouth around him. He places a warm, rough hand on Kano's thigh, inching up the limb until his fingertips are touching the base of his cock. "Want me to take care of you, boss?"

Shifting on the couch so that he’s seated upright, with Kabal snugly between his legs, Kano reaches down to stroke a hand through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp before sliding his hand down to cup at his chin. The merc looks up at him, expression innocent enough even as he walks his fingers up the Australian’s leg, brushing lightly against the base of his cock. Kano gently rubs the pad of his thumb over the swordsman’s bottom lip, humming thoughtfully. “What about you, princess?”

"I can sit this round out." Kabal sighs with a small smile, leaning into Kano's touch before parting his lips to pull the digit into his mouth. He laves his tongue against it, drawing his teeth lightly over the knuckle as he looks up at the Black Dragon. Dark gaze far too innocent and pose far too submissive, Kabal eagerly sucks at the digit, mouth warm and welcoming and slick.

“You’re too pretty for your own good, sweetheart,” Kano murmurs as he watches the merc fellate his fingers like it’s his goddamned pleasure. “You think I don’t notice, but I do.” He chuckles, pushing the digits further into Kabal’s mouth, curling them to scratch lightly at his tongue, a smile tugging at his lips as the merc splutters a little, excess saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. 

Lavishing attention to Kano's weathered fingers, Kabal takes his fingers all the way to the base, obediently licking across the underside. The swordsman cocks his head in confusion as he continues. < br/> "Notice what?" He asks, words lisped by the pressure on his tongue, but the words are still understandable.

“Your teasing,” Kano answers, pulling his fingers from the merc’s mouth and spreading his legs a little wider, reaching down to tug Kabal closer to his cock. “And it wouldn’t matter… if I was the only one to see it,” He continues, stroking lightly at Kabal’s cheek, voice dropping so that a hint of possessiveness is evident in his tone. “’Cause some people think they’re entitled to a little bit more than lookin’…” Suddenly, Kano slides his hand from the merc’s face to grasp at his chin, fingers digging into his jaw. “And we can’t have that, now can we?”

His sudden possessiveness has Kabal's pulse spiking as he bites the inside of his cheek. Suddenly, the thought of being able to wait out this round goes out the window, but the swordsman stays sat. The fire that burns behind his eye is hot and angry and passionate. Ownership; it's something men like Kano take very seriously. "... And what're you gonna do about it, boss?" He asks, voice low and slow as he looks up at the Black Dragon challengingly.

Kano tightens his grip on the merc’s chin slightly, tilting Kabal’s head up so he can meet his gaze. The challenge the Australian finds in his eyes makes him growl, low and threatening, at the same time he bares his teeth at the swordsman, the glint of his canines nearly as dangerous as the glint of his cybernetic eye.   
“What was that, sweetheart?” He asks. He knows what Kabal said. He’s giving the merc a chance to take it back.

Kabal knows the Australian well, maybe too well, but flinches a little at the sight of his cybernetic eye glowing brightly. Intimidation flares within him, body tensing at the hint of danger. Still, the mercenary stands his ground.   
"I said; what're you gonna do about it, boss?" He challenges with a slight quirk of his lips as he tightens his grip on Kano's muscular thighs.

When the swordsman stands his ground, lips quirking into a small smirk, Kano has the right mind to throw Kabal over the couch and fuck him senseless and begging for him to stop. The thought alone makes the possessive part of him purr and the Australian almost gives in.   
"Why don't we put your pretty mouth to good use, hm?" He says instead, releasing the merc’s chin in favour of tangling his fingers in his hair, positioning him over the tip of his cock and yanking his head down, shoving the entire length of his shaft down Kabal’s throat. 

As Kano jams his cock down Kabal's throat, the swordsman gasps before wrapping his lips around the base, fingers digging bruises into the Australian's thighs. He's less versed with the use of his throat and his gag reflex is still very much an issue. He tries to gag but Kano's cock doesn't really leave much room. The lack of oxygen and the Black Dragon's fingernails across his scalp send blood rushing straight down and Kabal moans breathlessly around the intrusion.

Kano holds the merc in place by his hair, keeping him there for a moment before pulling him off his cock in one single movement. The sudden emptiness in his throat has Kabal gasping, chest heaving as he gulps down much needed oxygen. A mixture of precome and saliva drips from his chin, eyes half-lidded, and the Australian hums, waiting patiently as the swordsman catches his breath.   
“I think I need to teach you how to better use your tongue,” He prompts, never taking his eyes off Kabal’s face. “What do you think, sweetheart?”

"I think I can use my tongue just fine when you don't suddenly shove your cock down my throat straight away." Kabal complains as he reaches up to cup at his jaw, sore from the sudden stretch. He takes the head back into his mouth, tongue laving at the underside of the head, where he knows the skin is sensitive. Kabal scratches along the inside of the Black Dragon's thighs, red lines scored into the tender flesh there as he bobs his head.

The merc lessens his grip on Kano’s thighs, leaving bruises in his wake as he reaches up and rubs at his jaw.   
“You give head just fine, princess, but that isn’t what I was talkin’ about.” The Australian retorts, quirking a brow. Kabal leans down to take the tip of his cock back into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the sensitive underside of the head making the Black Dragon hiss out a curse. The swordsman’s hands are on his thighs again, nails raking lines of red over the skin as he slowly works his mouth on Kano’s shaft. “Mm… fuck… you look so good with your pretty lips stretched ‘round my cock,” he purrs, reaching up to stroke the backs of his knuckles over Kabal’s cheek. 

Paying close attention to the way his tongue moves over the head of Kano's cock, Kabal looks up at him, dark eyes wide and brows drawn together instinctively, creating a very submissive-looking face as he takes down more and more of the hot flesh. The swordsman reaches down, the heel of his palm pressed to the base of his cock as he ruts against it. Leaning back, Kabal lets the cock pop from his mouth as he stares up at Kano.   
"Then what did you mean, boss?" He drawls before taking the Australian's cock back into his mouth.

“Just a warning to watch your tongue, darlin’.” The Black Dragon answers easily, words trailing off into a low groan as the merc slowly works more and more of the Australian’s cock into his mouth, bucking up against his own hand. “You’ve got pretty lips that hide a sharp tongue, and I’d hate to have to dull it for you,” Kano continues, tone disinterested, as if he were talking about the weather and *not* casually making a threat. In all honesty, it’s mostly empty; the Black Dragon wouldn’t do that to Kabal. To the others who can’t seem to keep their comments about the swordsman to themselves… that’s a different story.

Kabal pulls off, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Kano's cock before sucking marks at the base, worrying the skin between his teeth.   
"Thought you liked my tongue the way it is, boss." He groans, the scent and taste of the Black Dragon's skin clouding his head as he tries to be a smartass. Another wave of arousal from the aphrodisiac is soon to follow, resulting in a full-body shudder. "F-Fuck... You taste so good, boss..." Kabal reaches up to rake his fingernails down the Australian's chest as he takes his cock down to the root. 

Kano smiles, reaching down to thread his fingers through Kabal’s hair, tugging lightly at the dark locks.   
“Oh, I do, princess.” He croons, sliding his hand down the back of the merc’s head to scratch lightly at his nape, tugging him a bit closer. The swordsman moans, going easily enough as he shuffles forwards, reaching up to palm at the Australian’s abdomen, nails dragging down his torso. “There you go, sweetheart, good boy,” Kano praises when Kabal relaxes his throat enough to take the entire length of his cock into his throat, shuddering as a dark blush begins to crawl down his chest and shoulders.


End file.
